Friends and foes
by thepineandthestar
Summary: Hiro Takachiho, undercover spy at the age of sixteen, has been sent to watch over Tadashi Hamada, the guy who has imprisoned Yama. Things happen with Hiro's placement and she is accidentally sent to the wrong school with the wrong group of people. A new threat leaves her in doubt of what she should do. The question is: Can she really bring herself to do it? Fem!Hiro, Male!GoGo
1. Call Me hiro

**Ah, here it is! A new story~ For those who've read at least one of my stories, I hope you'd like this as much as you liked that :D**

**Ha, this is my third multichapter story and guess who's owning Big Hero 6~ Not me.**

* * *

_Clack... Clack... Clack... Clack... Clack..._

"Ah, agent Takachiho, glad that you could finally join us."

The sixteen year old standing by the grey doorway raised a brow and smirked. She shifted her weight to her right foot and put her hands on her hips, her black leather skirt moving with her motions.

"You think I'd miss this?" she responded, "Now where do we start?"

"Excellent." their boss with the grayish hair smiled at the girl as she sat down on the last vacant seat, opposite his, "Congratulations, agent Takachiho, on your latest successful mission."

Agent Takachiho nodded, "It was no problem."

"Now with your success, the board has decided that _you_ are the one to be deployed for this very special task." Their boss continued

A picture of an eighteen year old boy, beaming brightly, flashed on the screen. Agent Takachiho could just memorize his face then and there. From his brown eyes, short black hair and well-defined jaws.

"Wow, that's too bad. Piece of eye candy. What did he do to get into the list?" Agent Takachiho turned to her boss

"Got Yama imprisoned. You know Yama and the boy's life is now in your hands."

"Name?" Agent Takachiho raised a brow

"Tadashi Hamada, 18 years old. Lives with Cass Hamada, father's brother's wife."

Agent Takachiho stood up and bowed at the board of committees, "I will not disappoint you."

Their boss nodded, "That is why I picked you, agent Takachiho. Now for the meantime, you will be staying over at the nearest apartment to the college you're set to go to."

Agent Takachiho looked surprised as she looked at her boss, "College? You're kidding, right?"

"Agent Takachiho, this is no joking matter." Her boss stated then she rolled her eyes, "You are to be sent to San Fransokyo State, where a friend of this boy studies. And that is Frederick Lee,"

"Frederick Lee? Are you sure?" Agent Takachiho furrowed her brows, "Guy's too high profile. Why are we keeping an eye on _him_?"

"That's the thing. He's high profile. Something happen to his friends, he keeps them close, and no one can get near them anymore and _you _are going to be one of those friends."

"Good plan." Agent Takachiho murmured

"Now if you're needing backups, there are very few agents available around the area. There are many agents in the area but they're all on a mission themselves so don't bother them and don't blow their covers." their boss reprimanded

"When have I ever done that?" Agent Takachiho chuckled

"Hiro," Their boss groaned, "this is serious, a person's life is at stake this time. This isn't some petty mission where someone needs little saving. This is a life-or-death situation."

"I know, I know," Hiro grinned cockily, "well, if that's all, I'll be on my way."

Their boss nodded, "Good luck to your endeavor, Agent Takachiho."

Hiro nodded once more and exited the room. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy black hair. She pulled on the tight turtleneck collar on her black leather uniform which was tight on her upper figure and open at her lower part to give space to move freely but Hiro could not understand why they were given skirts three and a half inches above her knees but she was thankful for the boots that reached her scrapped knees.

"Rough day in the office, eh?" an auburn headed boy grinned at Hiro

"Shut up, Horrendous." Hiro murmured as she pulled off her black gloves that ran to her elbows, exposing her arms until her shoulders

"Hey! I have a name you know!" The boy retorded

"Alright, agent Hiccup." Hiro smirked

"Henry! Hen-ry! Why does this have to be so complicated?" The boy groaned, "So what's the assignment this time?"

"Big case. Got Yama imprisoned." Hiro replied nonchalantly

"Whoa, you don't mean Tadashi, right? The Hamada?" Hiccup's eyes widened

"That one."

"Dang you're lucky. I've been eyeing that case for _weeks_!" Hiccup almost yelled

"You want the case? I don't like it that much." Hiro shrugged, "And besides, I thought you were moved to the equipment department."

"They gave it to you, you _need_ to keep the job!"

"I-. What are you talking about? I'm part of the _G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S_ not the spy society!"

Both teens looked to the left and saw a very pale, and obviously annoyed boy. The boy sighed and ruffled his white hair. He pressed a button on his earpiece and grumbled.

"Agent Frost," Hiro smiled, "having fun at the hq?"

"No!" Frost murmured, "And remind me again why _Horrendous_ gets spying jobs while I get stuck in hq? And besides, why are people not getting that I'm a guardian?"

"Maybe because you overly fancied your name?" Hiccup shrugged smugly, "I don't know."

Frost lowered his eyelids, "For the last time, we did _not_ over fancy it. G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S simply means 'Guiding united allies on rendezvous during inter-associated actions on nocturnal spying'."

"And yet you could've been called 'night cameras' instead." Hiccup deadpanned, "And what ever happened to mister 'I'm snowballs and fun times'?"

"I can't do that anymore, remember?"

"Well then," Hiro interrupted, "if you'd just continue bickering, then I'd better go to my room and pack up."

"Pack up? Pack up for what?" Frost furrowed his brows

Hiro started walking to her room, heels clicking against the tiled floor, as the boys followed her.

"Moving out. Gonna go to college."

Frost laughed, "You're crazy, right? Even the twins aren't that crazy! You're going to replace your spying job for college which you can get anytime."

"I'm not." Hiro grabbed her room's doorknob, "I'm moving out for a mission."

She opened her room's door and left it open for the two to enter. Frost immediately jumped on her unmade bed and Hiccup made himself comfortable on her couch.

"Cool, first moving out mission." Frost grinned, "You sure you're gonna be fine, pipsqueak?"

"First of all, don't call me pipsqueak. And second, of course I'm gonna be fine. I wouldn't have become a spy at thirteen if I wouldn't." Hiro stated

"Ah but we're gonna miss the little miss know-it-all." Frost smirked

"Just cause I made microbots doesn't mean that I'm a know-it-all." Hiro replied as she popped the riveted leather snap fastener off her collar and pulled the top off, revealing her red spaghetti strap top and down with her skirt, showing off her cycling shorts, "But I'm serious, why do you think they gave me such a big case? And I'm using Frederick Lee, _the_ Frederick Lee. I thought everyone in the office saw me as just a child."

"I dunno, you _are_ just sixteen." Hiccup inputted, "But you can still kick bad guy tushie pretty well."

"Tushie? Seriously, Hiccup? I'm not five, you know." Hiro responded

"Yeah, Hiccup, give our little girl a chance." Frost said

Hiro sat on the bed and removed her boots.

"Oh yeah? Do you want me to call your dearest Tooth Fairy, Jackie boy?"

Frost blushed ever so lightly, his pale white face being painted with a light pink then pointed accusingly at the younger girl, "Hey, I do not call Tooth like that."

"Oh alright, I believe you, _Jackie boy_." Hiccup made kissy faces then Frost blushed a bit more

"Huh, Hiccup, you're doing this to Jack while you yourself are so weak when it comes to Astrid." Hiro nearly laughed as she stared at the two boys blushing in front of her

They were sputtering words of nonsense and making no ideas at all.

"W-Well," Hiccup bit his lip, "well what about you and agent Rider, huh?"

"What?" Hiro blushed madly, far worse than what the two had, "What are you talking about?"

"I've heard some pretty decent news about the two of you." Jack commented, "I've _also_ seen the two of you in, hm, let's say a year ago in an alley."

Hiro blushed a darker shade of red, "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said, crossing her arms in the progress

"Aw, I thought you two hit it off pretty well." Hiccup interrupted

"No! I was not hitting it off with him, thank you very much! If you must know, he is a highly dangerous person who does not even care about _anyone_. Why would I want a reckless boy who won't even take care of me?" Hiro asked them

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other then back at Hiro. After that, they just laughed out loud at the frustration of the younger teen.

"Oh gosh, I can't-haha-I can't breathe!" Jack laughed, falling off the bed and laughing on his stomach on the floor

"Out!" Hiro yelled, pushing the two boys out the door

Hiro huffed and continued packing her clothes, uniforms and gadgets.

"Why do they insist that I like Rider?! That's dumb. I hate him! He makes my blood boil and I can't even stand him!" Hiro muttered

"She's still speaking!" She heard Jack say from outside the door followed by a chorus of laughter from the two

The laughter died down as the two boys went down the hall to their supposed stations. Hiro rolled her eyes and removed her earpiece and put it in her small bag of gadgets. She checked the items in the bag. Her shrink ray was there and so was her laser gun in a smaller size than the normal one thanks to her shrink ray. Her screened watch was also there, her camera lenses, scanning lenses and her pepper spray which was disguised as a pen. Hiro sighed and opened up her drawer and pulled out the master controller of the microbots. Nobody knew where she placed it after it went missing the day after she submitted it to the equipment department. She put it in between her clothes and closed her luggage. She grabbed another bag and dumped all of her other spying equipment which were too large to fit in the other bag. She grabbed a pair of sneakers and a pair of slippers and zipped it closed. She went to her dresser and pulled out a red tee and a pair of blue shorts half an inch shorter than her former skirt. Hiro got dressed in her new clothes, stripping off her other garments. She went over to her shoe rack and got in a pair of grey boots reaching her ankles. She grabbed the handle of the two bags and rolled the one out and carried the other and out the door she went.

The other spies resting in their rooms and the others employees she passed by gave her a questioning look. They were trying to guess if Hiro was deployed or officially moving out for a better life, most thought it was the former. Hiro made her way to the equipment room and dropped her things at the floor next to the door. She made her way to Hiccup and leaned on his table.

"Got something I can get?" Hiro asked

"I'm not done with anything yet." Hiccup replied, "Astrid's been keeping me away from the work table for a while."

"Uh huh." Hiro nodded, "Well, I'm just gonna take this," Hiro grabbed a small green packet from the messy table

"Of all the things you decide to get this time it's the gum. Why gum?" Hiccup asked

"I don't even know that this is gum." Hiro responded, "Anyway, I'm gonna assume this shocks a person with electricity when they chew it."

"Exactly, genius."

"Well I'm gonna go over to the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S.." Hiro said, "See you in a few months."

"Hey, take care!" Hiccup called as the girl made her way back to the door

She took her things and left for her next stop over. She entered the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S.'s office and walked over to the panels of monitors showing the different spies on their undercover duties. Hiro saw North, the Russian spy who was sent to San Fransokyo's main headquarters. She smiled at the older man and waved her arm.

"Hiro, vat brings you here?" North asked her

"Oh I was just telling Jack goodbye." Hiro answered truthfully

"Why would you need to say goodbye?" North questioned worriedly

"I'm going out for an undercover mission. I think maybe he could be my eye on the sky." Hiro nodded

"Jack is at table pranking his spies." North responded, "Are you sure Jack is one you'll pick?"

"Yeah that'll be fine." Hiro replied, "Besides, I need a little company."

Hiro made her way through the many halls of monitors and speakers until she finally arrived at the last station. She tapped the white headed boy's shoulder and he turned to her, removing his headset.

"Let me guess, I'm your guardian, huh?" Jack smirked, "Alright then kiddo. Where you headed?"

"San Fransokyo state." Hiro replied

Jack inputted something in his computer then handed a red microchip and she put it in her pocket.

"You know the drill, you know the chip, do I need to tell you anything else?" Jack asked

"Nothing else. Thanks." Hiro replied, "I'm gonna go now."

"Yeah," Jack said, "hey be careful out there, okay? Life outside's not the same as life in here. Here you're safe there you're not. Just, be careful. Hiccup won't let me live in peace if he knows that I didn't watch you carefully enough."

Hiro nodded and smiled. She waved at the other members in the room and exited the building. She looked up at the blue skies she did not often see. She spent so much time inside the headquarters that it seemed like a strange thing for her to see the nature outside without the dark skies or some explosion here and there. Her life since she had been a spy had been chaotic that she needed some therapy for a couple of weeks since she started. She guessed that this was a new chapter in her life. New people to be friends with and later on betray. It pained her to leave some of the friends she made during her days as a spy but she had to. She was on a job, not strolling in the park for new people to mingle with. With her first time out of the headquarters for a long time, Hiro thought this was new. She was finally out of the place for a while. Maybe she needed to do something new.

* * *

**Don't worry about Agent Rider, you'll get to know who he is soon but for the meantime, I hope you liked it :D Review?**


	2. All Aboard the Memory lane

**Oh whoa, 7 reviews already? Thank you very much :D I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter~**

**I am still not owning everything.**

* * *

"Hey Jack, how much does food cost?" Hiro asked through her earpiece as she walked along the busy streets of San Fransokyo

She had been wandering the city for an hour or two and she still had no clue where she should be going. It annoyed her at first but then she just decided to make the time worth it. It had been her longest time away from the headquarters or the orphanage. Speaking of the orphanage, Hiro decided that she should visit her old home before she discovered the headquarters which recruited her and became her new home with a new family.

Hiro remembered the day as if it was yesterday. Everything was going smoothly in the orphanage but she was warned that if she turned thirteen and not get adopted yet, there was very little chance of her getting adopted at all. Hiro was saddened at the fact but she was sure she can live pretty good without the support of parents which she wanted to have again.

At the tender age of thirteen, Hiro Takachiho had discovered the existence of spies. She was out and about in her neighborhood to gather scraps for her newest robot, the Megabot. Megabot was supposed to be her greatest work, her magnum opus it would seem. She was picking up a black, almost destroyed, controller from the back space of a rundown grocery store when she heard a ruccus coming from inside. She put her controller in her hoodie pocket and went inside to inspect. She entered the store, the wooden door creaking as she accidentally pushed it. The scenery enough was too eerie for a thirteen year old girl but this was Hiro Takachiho, she would never back down on anything. Hiro heard shuffling then she grabbed a nearby broom, holding it up and preparing it to use it as a weapon to whoever was there. It was silent for a while as Hiro went around the discarded and rotting things on the shelves and on the floor. She could barely breathe from the horrifying stench of the place. It was a little while later that she saw a figure from her right moving and it was made obvious that this person was a full grown man. She gasped and dropped the broom, catching the attention of the intruder.

The man turned to her and hissed, "What are you doing here, child?

"I, I, I, uh," Hiro stuttered out, unable to form the correct words

"Get out before you see anything el-."

"Agent Larry, I've found some clues." Another man said from inside the store

Hiro's heart beated fast. She just knew that this was the death of her.

"Agent Nar, now is not the time for this." The supposed agent Larry spoke, "I've secured a child."

"A child?!" Agent Nar rushed to Hiro and the other agent

Hiro looked up at them frightfully. Their caretaker told them to run away as soon as strangers talk to them. She said go to the police but here was Hiro, frozen in her feet as the men examined her.

"What is a child doing here?" Nar almost yelled making Hiro more scared, "Get her out of here, immediately. I don't want anyone knowing about our covers being blown."

"C-C-Covers?" Hiro squeaked, "I can, I can help you on your... covers."

The two agents laughed and Hiro flinched.

"What can a mere child do that could possibly help a secret and undercover agent?" Larry asked

"Well, I," Hiro fished out a small handkerchief from her shorts pocket, unveiled its true length, and covered it around her body, making her disappear

The agents widened their eyes in shock.

"This is my invisibility cloak." Hiro said as she showed her head to the agents, "I invented it."

"Kid, where did you get this?" Nar asked

"I just told you," Hiro said, "I invented it."

The agents stared at the child of a while then Larry pushed a finger in his ear.

"This is agent Larry, come in hq." The agent said to no one in particular, "We have secured a child. I repeat, we have secured a child. I want her for recruitment."

"Recruitment?" Hiro looked puzzled, "But I can't go with you, aunty Momma, will be angry at me if she knows that I went with two strangers."

Nar kneeled down to Hiro's height, "Look kid, we know you've got a family waiting for you at home but-."

"But I don't." Hiro shook her head, "I don't have a family. I'm an orphan."

"Information: The child is an orphan. You think we can do something for this?" Larry commented, nodding every once in a while

"We won't hurt you. We promise. We just want you for our team." Nar continued

"Wh-What team are you talking about?" Hiro asked, moving away from the two men

"We're spies and we want *you to be one of us." Nar stated

"I don't know." Hiro murmured, "I'm trying to create my Megabot."

"You can still make it where we're going." Nar pointed out, "We won't let anything happen to you or to your Megabot, kid. We'll take care of you and someday, you're gonna be out in the field like we are right now. Do you want that?"

"I still have three adoption interviews." Hiro said out of the blue

"We'll be your family if you want. We will adopt you and you will have a very big happy family." Nar finished, "All I'm saying is we're gonna make sure you have a bright future and we want that to start now. Now what's your name, kid?"

"I'm Hiro," Hiro murmured, "Hiro Takachiho."

"Well Hiro, let's help you go back to the orphanage to sign the deal." Nar stood up and led the kid to wherever she was pointing at

Months after, Hiro was out of the orphanage and in her new home, the San Fransokyo headquarters. She was amazed by the advanced technology the place held and the power the people had over them. She started off as a sweet and lovable little darling whom everyone knew and adored, also, being the youngest recruit to ever step foot in the headquarters, she was immediately babied by everyone. There, she met her friends. She spent her days either in the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S's department with her pals Jack, Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny, all going by their aliases, or at the equipment department with Hiccup. She was always the center of attention in the place for the first year, being cute and adorable but puberty hit her hard and her chubby little face thinned, making her look matured. Her eyes glared daggers at whoever was the person who dared cross paths with her. The once cute little kid turned into a beautiful woman. She became untouchable. After years of training, she was one of the strongest and smartest spies they ever had and her recruiter were never ceased to be amazed. She gained the posture of a princess and the might of a warrior. She was everything any guy her age group wanted. But no one dared to.

Now, she stood in front of her old home—the orphanage. Old memories drifted in front of her eyes from when she was seven, being sent to the place because her parents died, until her last moment before she started her training. Her heart raced in excitement as she took in the look of the place. It was starting to go out of business. The children were not much in number anymore and Hiro wished that did not happen. That would mean her Aunty Momma would be sad and alone. And she never wanted that.

She held up her hand at the door to knock but she stopped herself before she did so. Being an agent meant no turning back. She was not to go back to her old home, to her old family. She was a new person. Hiro took a deep breath then walked away from the place without a clue to the people inside that their little Hiro Takachiho was right there.

"Hello? Hiro, you still there?" Jack asked from the small speaker inside her ear, "Are you thinking of Agent Rider again? You know that I can see where you are. Where are you going? Are you gonna be meeting with him?"

"Shut up about Agent Rider, okay, I hate him." Hiro growled

"Where are you anyway?" Jack questioned

"Orphanage."

"You know that you're not allowed to do that." Jack warned, "But don't worry, I won't tell them. I know how hard it is. Also, the house is getting nearer."

"Which way?"

"Fifteen degrees north, a hundred and twenty east." Jack answered

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Hiro snapped

Jack sighed, "Well get your camera lenses!"

Hiro rolled her eyes, "Can't you just tell me if I've gone enough north or enough east?"

"Alright fine."

The next few minutes were spent playing the game Hot or Cold to whichever direction Hiro took. A little while later, Hiro finally arrived at the little house they rented for her. The house was not occupied by other people but it was fully rented for her. The house itself was as big as Hiro's, Jack's, and Hiccup's rooms combined so Hiro had space for herself.

"How am I gonna get in? There's no key." Hiro said to Jack

"Walk over to the doorknob and hold it for five seconds. Press the little button that will appear under the knob but don't let go." Jack instructed, "After that, you can just use it like a regular doorknob and push it."

"Thanks." Hiro murmured as she went over Jack's instructions

She entered the house and put down her luggage. The walls were painted, to her request, a light red. There was a sofa in the living room which was the first room she saw as soon as she got in. There was a television decked at the wall and a small glass table at the middle of the room. She went to the next room being hidden by a Japanese paper wall divider. The room consisted of a small dining table for two, a mini refrigerator, a stove on the counter beside the sink. There was also a wooden box above the sink where her dishes were placed. Food were stocked up in the fridge and on top of it. She closed the divider then made her way to the right where the way was divided into three doors, the left, front and the right. She opened the right door and saw a light blue room and three closets at the end of the room. She guesses the one was for her clothing and the other two were for her equipments. She closed the door then proceeded to the middle room, which was a small bathroom with a shower head, a tub, sink, toilet and a mirror. She turned to her left and opened the door which led to her bedroom. It was nearly the same as her old room, painted a light blue, the bed at the far right corner, a small night table at its side, and a dresser at the left side, far front of the door. She jumped to her bed and stretched. It had been a long day for her.

"Did you like it? Hiccup personally went there to put some stuff in, said you wanted them." Jack said

"Hiccup did? I thought he just knew today?" Hiro responded

"Nope. That guy's a liar. We all knew you were the one to go there so we just had to make it great." Jack replied

"That's really nice of you."

"Hiro, we've been taking care of you since you were thirteen." Jack stated, "Of course we'd want the best for you. Oh hey, Hiccup's here."

"Hiro! Did you like it?" Hiccup asked excitedly

Hiro laughed lightly, "Liked it? Dude I love it!"

"That's great to hear little sister."

Hiro could practically see his smile, "Hey I gotta go now. I'm thinking unpacking."

"Eh, you'll still be on the line, right?" Hiccup asked

"Probably." Hiro responded

"Okay. Take care little girl. I'm gonna check up every once in a while." Hiccup said then the other line was transferred back to Jack

"You can still take care of yourself?" Jack asked

"You and Hiccup are too overprotective." Hiro stated

"What can we do? We've been your big bros since day one. You look like you needed one." Jack responded

"I know, I know." Hiro nodded, "Well, I'm gonna go start."

"Yeah, I also need to run. I spy with my little eye, an agent in trouble." Jack said

Hiro laughed, "Someone is in trouble and you're here chatting with me. Go guardian boy, save that spy."

* * *

**Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm writing an awful lot of words these past few days. But did you like it? :D**

**guadix20: Thank you :3 I hope you'll still find it interesting as the chapters go on~**

**MoniBP99: Thank you, thank you :) Maybe~**

**Hoosteen: Yes, yes there _is _fluff ahead :3**

**Robotdocter: Thank you~**

**frostystuffs: Aw, I feel honored that you're liking this so far. Thank you~**

**VickyT36: Thank you :D**

**CoO: Thank you :3**

**That's all for now. Review?**


	3. Let's Settle In

**Yay! It's done~ Here is the next chapter for you :3**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

**The following morning...**

"Jack I'm bored." Hiro groaned as she hung her head down the side of bed, the rest of her body on the bed, "Hello?"

"Hiro I'm busy, put the line down." Jack responded from the other end of the line

"But I'm bored!" Hiro repeated

"Look, Hiro I know I said that I'd go talk to you and keep you company but you should also know that I'm not always available and that I have other spies to look at." Jack explained, "And besides, aren't you supposed to go to school today?"

"Yeah but Corona's still not here." Hiro responded

"Well have you got everything packed?" Jack asked, "Got your bag, paper, pens, notebook, and safety gadgets?"

"Yes, mom." Hiro rolled her eyes, "But I'm still disagreeing on the fact that _he_ will bring me to school."

"Hey, you have the honor of having the best personnel and the best stuff. I think you're lucky." Jack responded, "So do you have a knife?"

"Upper right thigh."

"Then leave it. We don't want to make a bad first impression now don't we?" Jack adviced

"But how can I protect myself and Frederick?" Hiro asked

"Go to your closet and check Hiccup's stuff for you then."

Hiro jumped up from her bed and went over to the next room. She opened the third closet, farthest to her clothing closet and saw a yellow note.

_Hey Hiro! Figured you needed some stuff for school so I have things for you. I have a laser beam lipstick, not very colorful since I figured you won't wear dark red, fan scanner, just spread open the fan and you'll see the xray scan of the person you're using it on. Don't worry, I did not add a feature where you'll actually see the body since I knew you need an underclothing scanning, plus, the fan's Japanese style so you can use it with a kimono or something. Microphone hair pin, you probably know how it works. Cutting eyeliner, just don't get it confused with your real eyeliner, okay? I don't want to hear news where you've gone blind because you used the wrong eyeliner. Also, be careful with it. Even with just a few marks, you can make a hole on metal. Invisibility spray in a bottle of perfume just cause I know you'd get yourself in some trouble. A message relaying paper. Just write anything on the paper and the marks will immediately appear on Jack's monitoring screen for you. Also, I made a small camera for your backpack so you have an eye at your back. That's about it. Enjoy using them. AND DON'T USE THE KNOCKOUT POWDER DISGUISED AS REGULAR POWDER ON AGENT RIDER. I KNOW YOU HATE HIM BUT DON'T. JUST PLEASE DON'T USE IT._

_-Hiccup_

Hiro rolled her eyes.

"Saw it." She announced, "Can you say thanks to him for me?"

"Of course." Jack stated, "Welp, detected a car incoming in thirty seconds. Good luck with school."

Hiro put the paper, lipstick, and fan in her bag and clipped her bangs away from her eyes using the microphone clip Hiccup had offered her. She zipped her bag closed and went outside, just in time to see a shining red BMW pull over in front of her new house. She locked the front door and opened the door of the car and got. She grumbled as she saw the person in the driver's seat.

"Well good morning to you too, Hiro." The driver responded then drove off to Hiro's school

"Hiro," the girl at the passenger's seat peered over at the back seat, "are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Rapunzel." Hiro answered

"Why don't _I_ get nice responses like that?" The driver asked

"Uh, maybe because you're _not_ nice." Hiro responded, sarcasm dripping from her voice

"Hiro, Eugene, stop it." Rapunzel stated

"How about we make a truce then? Everytime I bring you to school, you're nice to me but everyday that you won't, I get to have your lunch money." The driver offered

"Doesn't that count as bullying?" Rapunzel commented

"Bring it on, Flynn Ryder." Hiro smirked

"Ugh. Honestly, you two are acting like children." Rapunzel rolled her eyes

The car stopped and Hiro got off the car.

"Are you gonna pick me up later?" Hiro asked

"Probably not. I have some other agents besides you."

"Everybody says that." Hiro murmured then watched as the car drove off

She sighed then noticed the sudden enlargement of the population around her area. She puffed up her face then turned around, only to gasp and have her eyes open wide.

"Uh, Jack," Hiro said

"What is it this time?" Jack responded

"You've got some _major_ explaining to do." Hiro replied

The line was silent for a while.

"What do you mean major explaining?" Jack asked

Hiro went behind a tree and yelled, "I'm at SFIT! Why am I at SFIT?!"

"SFIT? Uh, you're _supposed_ to go there, right? I'm gonna check and oh, that's not good. That is not good." Jack shook his head, "According to the database and the files they gave me of your case, you're supposed to be in San Fransokyo State University with Frederick Lee but you're currently enrolled in San Fransokyo Institute of Technology as a freshman, major in robotics."

"What am I gonna do?! I don't know the way to SF state! And I'm pretty sure it's not anywhere near." Hiro threw her hands in the air, "This is a disaster!"

"Well, all I can actually do is give you a good luck. I guess you're changing the plan. You need to think of another way to get to Tadashi without anybody suspecting it. Can you still do that or should I hack into the account and revert the process of you being a student?" Jack questioned

"You can do that?"

"Yeah but I'm sure they're excited to get you with the age and excellent record the hq sent in and all that." Jack sighed, "I'm sorry to tell you this but you _need_ to go to SFIT _and_ go find Tadashi. It won't be hard, you know, Frederick Lee works there. He's a school mascot." Jack answered, "Well, good luck, Hiro. If you need help, I'll be on the line."

Hiro sighed and walked out from behind the tree. She rolled her eyes and pulled out the piece of paper in her pocket.

_So apparently this is the schedule for my SFIT classes._

Hiro held on tightly on the paper in her hands and walked towards the school. She heard amazing things from the school during her pre-spying days and she was actually prepared to go to SFIT. Her Aunty Momma was so proud of her for graduating early that she decided to make her even more proud and go to a worthy college. Once they signed up, Hiro was pretty sure she would get accepted to the college and almost a hundred percent convinced that she was going to get a grant from the school. But the day never came, instead, she was sent to spying school and training. She guessed it would be for the better that she became a spy.

Now, she walked along the corridors of San Fransokyo Tech, amazed yet slightly anxious at the school. Anybody could have been a spy or a traitor in disguise and she should keep an eye on it and with her case, she should have both eyes opened to watch. She knew Yama well enough that no one should ever cross paths with him. She learned it the hard way and that taught her a lesson to never bot fight ever again.

Hiro was minding her own business on her bot fighting. She discovered that it was a good source of income, and with her brains, she figured she would win a lot of bot fights and she did. She was handling her little robot Macrobot back then. The bot did not have a taunting look which would make each fighter cower in fear but instead, it had a nice and welcoming look and aura to it, and with Hiro being a cute girl with the height of an eleven year old, not one thought that the tiny girl they were battling with would be an awesome and terrifying person underneath the cuteness. She won the bot fights fair and square, but losing it in her 'first time in bot fighting' like she would put it. She would act all nervous as if it really was her first time. She would look like an innocent little girl but the second match was everything Hiro really was. She had this maniac look which screams 'Die. DIE. DIE!' which does not look compatible on a fragile little girl. After a few seconds, she would get tired of the look and have this nonchalant and laid back look on her face, meaning she was getting bored of the fight then actually win. She would get up and gather her winnings and leave the whole arena dumbfounded. Often times, Hiro would go out too late and have to be bailed out of jail. There were times where she would have a chase scene down the alleyways when the 'sore losers', in her opinion, would go hunting her down. But the last time she went bot fighting was when she won against Yama. She put up her regular façade and everyone believed that she was as good as her looks offered. Once she won, Yama put up a huge threat on her well being, letting two men corner her in the alley and almost beat her up, if it were not for a stranger who just happened to pass by the same alley who saved her. Hiro swore to never bot fight again. Or at least after she gets a new bot after Yama took hers and never gave it back.

Now, she was facing the man again, all traces of the scared youth in her that he last saw was gone and was replaced by a strong and fierce woman that was working as one of the best spies. Hiro walked at the halls of unfamiliar faces and stopped in front of a door with the sign above which read '105'. She entered the room and quickly made her way to an empty seat at the front. The room was not yet full so Hiro still had a chance to pick on where she wanted to sit. The people were fairly quiet but she could not blame them, it _was_ the first day of school. She looked around her surroundings. Typical college classroom with the white board and all the chairs and such. Hiro wished it was not just a typical school. She wished it was something more action-y, more fit for someone like her, more fit for a spy. But she guessed not before she got caught up in one of her daydreams. If the place looked like one for a spy, then people would probably not just frolic around the place casually.

The room got more and more people as the minutes passed by and by the first warning bell, the room was packed. Somehow, Hiro was pretty sure she had seen at least two people in the room. She looked down at her phone which had a photo of Tadashi Hamada, her target. She was supposed to spy on him using Frederick, but change of plans. She needed to create another formula for her new found problem.

_If only the hq wasn't dumb enough to confuse SF state with SFIT._

There were only a few more people entering the room and when Hiro looked up, she had to take a sharp inhale of breath at the sight. There, in front of her entering, was Tadashi Hamada. Tadashi looked around to find a seat and found one after a few seconds... Which was the chair next to Hiro. Hiro tried hard not to roll her eyes and complain to Jack about how this day was not going well according to her plans when the boy sat down. He looked around with this jolly look on his face, smiling at everybody who made eye contact with him. Hiro swore she heard a couple of girls from three rows behind squeal as they whispered harshly about Tadashi, probably. Hiro groaned then shortly after the boy turned to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked back at him and offered a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Tadashi Hamada," Tadashi offered his hand to her

_I know, genius._

"And you are?" He continued

"I'm Hiro." She shook his hand, "Hiro Takachiho."

"Huh, Hiro, I didn't see you at the showcase." Tadashi said, pulling his hand away from her, "But I'm pretty sure you're the same Hiro with the microbots."

Hiro nodded, "Oh yeah, that's me. I was actually sick that day so I couldn't go."

"Well, your uncle seemed like he knew it well enough." Tadashi commented

"Yes," Hiro remembered her 'uncle' which was actually her recruiter Agent Larry, "yes he totally knows it. He helped me with the lot of it."

"Huh, I guess it runs in the blood?" Tadashi asked

"I... guess you can say that." Hiro nodded

A couple of girls walked past by him then squealed as they went back to their seats. Some had the courage to speak to Tadashi while some turned into a puddle of infatuated college person. Hiro tried with all her self control to not kick those person off her seatmate. She was having a hard time if she would cross them out as a threat what with all the sudden number.

"Our classmates are really nice." Tadashi said to her

"Yeah." Hiro put up a smile

"Wow, you're making good friends fast." Jack said from her earpiece

"You don't talk much." Tadashi commented

"Just a little shy." Hiro gave him a sheepish smile, "It's my first time going back to school since I was thirteen."

Tadashi furrowed his brows.

"Oh I skipped a lot of grades and graduated at thirteen, so here I am." Hiro explained

"Oh," Tadashi nodded, "you're pretty young then, right?"

"Sixteen." Hiro answered

"Wow that's amazing. At that age you already invented the microbots? That's good." Tadashi said, fully impressed

"Actually, I made the microbots as fourteen." Hiro grinned at the older boy

"Whoa, fourteen? You're serious?!" Tadashi asked

Hiro nodded, "Not to boast or anything, but I got used of fixing and making stuff for the orphanage that-."

"Orphanage?" Tadashi raised a brow

Hiro held her head up and fiddled with her fingers, "Uh, yeah. I kinda lived at the orphanage until I was thirteen."

"I wish my aunt could've adopted you." Tadashi murmured

The final bell rang then their professor, a middle aged man with graying hair, entered the room. Hiro bit her lip then leaned her back on the backrest of the chair.

"Good morning, class." Their professor started off, "Welcome Freshmen."

"Good morning Professor Callaghan." The class responded

The class went on with Professor Callaghan explaining about the subject and what they, as students of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, should and should not do in their school. The class ended quickly and Tadashi and Hiro had to separate ways for the day. Somehow, Hiro knew this was going to be an easy case.

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**ToscaThorCat: Mm, we'll see.**

**astrid-c-hofferson: :D**

**Chapter 2**

**frostystuffs: Thank you :3**

**Robotdocter: Mhm, thanks a lot~ :D**

**VickyT36: Thank you, and yes, it _is _sad that she can't go back to the orphanage.**

**hirgo: Thank you, and, well I _can _consider it as a crossover but I'm not going to be focusing much on the characters from other movies and shows. I'll be sure to just use them as merely filler characters.**

**Hoosteen: Thank you :) and don't worry, I'm gonna drop at least one or two cliffhangers in a little while.**

**890: Yes, Hiro's a girl but hmm, we'll see if GoGo (yes, he) is Agent Rider and no, Hiro's not in Fred's house. Oh, and thanks for reading SFIT~**

**CoO: Aww, thank you dearie, I'll be sure to make it a great AU :D**

**That's all for now, review?**


	4. Losing To None

**Okay I'm back :D So for this chapter, it's more of dialogue and less... stuff...? I think, but eh, read on~**

**I'm a seventeen year old, do you really think I own the rights to Big Hero 6?**

* * *

"Hiro," Jack stated, "Hiro I discovered something that you'll surely love."

Hiro murmured an 'Mhm' as she walked over to her next class. She looked around the place, her spying more focused. Since she discovered Tadashi studied here, she had to be extra sure that he would be even more protected from anything Yama had prepared for the boy. She was pretty sure that Yama was out to get the boy for doing... whatever Tadashi did to him. Hiro entered her next class, which was Calculus. Hiro never had a hard time on Calculus during her high school days and with her new Advanced Calculus teacher, which was Hiccup who also served as her companion.

"I just found out that Tadashi is a student in SFIT. He's bound to be your classmate because he's also a freshman and with the same major as you." Jack continued

Hiro sat down on a vacant chair by the middle and brought out the paper Hiccup gave her. She pulled out her pen with the invisible ink and wrote on the paper.

_I knew that. He was the 'friend' you said earlier._

"Whoa, you're serious?" Jack asked, "What's he like?"

_Kind. Oblivious to his plethora of fangirls._

"Ah, so you're one of those fangirls, am I right?"

_Shut up, you. I am not. I'm not even allowed to like him, remember._

"Oh, right, right," Jack nodded, "code regulations. Well it's nice to see you're waiting up for Rider."

_Haven't we talked about this? I don't like Agent Rider. I despise him, and besides, isn't he into that one girl from the other sector?_

Jack tried hard not to laugh at his friend, "You're jealous, baby girl, I am telling you, that's not-. Whoops, duty calls. I'm gonna be offline for a while but I'll leave you on speaker mode so don't go yelling if you don't want to get embarrassed."

_Why? What's the problem this time?_

"The twins are kind of in a sticky situation. Oh, no, _literally _sticky situation." Jack answered, "I knew that little Pine tree wasn't supposed to be out. Catch 'ya later, Hiro."

Hiro looked around the room after placing the paper and pen back in her bag. There were not much people, just like the one earlier but she was sure the place was going to be filled in a minute or so. And she was right. People one by one entered the room and occupied the last few seats. People also passed by their room's door and one of those people was Tadashi Hamada.

Hiro could not figure out why Tadashi was supposed to be looked out for. What did he do that made Yama go to prison? Did he exploit the fact that Yama does not pay his taxes despite being a rich businessman? Did he tell the police about Yama being a bot fighter? Did he kill one of Yama's goons? Hiro removed the last thought out of his mind. So far, of what she knew of Tadashi, the boy could not do it. He did not know of his admirers, what for on using a knife or a gun on harming a person. But maybe Tadashi was also a spy for Yama, but he was also a double crosser. That would mean well.

Hiro turned her attention to the teacher who was explaining what they were to study in Calculus. Most of the students were groaning miserably but she was one of the few who held up a straight face at the teacher and showed confidence on the subject. Hiro was sure she could ace this class.

Lunch time came after one more subject which was History. She went to the mess hall and went over to the line, not caring if she had no seats. She bought her food and turned around and saw a certain someone raising his hand at her, gesturing for her to come closer. Tadashi smiled warmly at her and offered her the table. Hiro walked over to him and gave a brief thanks.

"I figured you wouldn't have someone to share the table with yet." Tadashi stated

Hiro nodded as Tadashi began to open his lunch pack, a tuna sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water.

"Does your aunt make that for you?" Hiro asked then took a small bite from her chicken sandwich

She pressed the small blue gem on the flower pattern of her hair pin.

"Yeah. Everyday." Tadashi nodded, "Well, she's more like a mom for me than an aunt, actually."

"People incoming in ten." Jack said

Hiro turned around and saw three teenagers older than her coming over to their place. They sat down around the table then Hiro noticed there were four of them.

"Oh, guys, good you're here." Tadashi said happily, "This is Hiro. She's my classmate in Robotics." Tadashi pointed at the blonde girl, "Hiro, this is Honey Lemon,"

"Hi Hiro," A blonde girl greeted her with a huge smile on her face, "it's nice to meet you."

"Hi." Hiro said to her

"This is Wasabi,"

The black man with a bigger built than Tadashi waved at her, "Nice to meet you, Hiro."

Hiro nodded then Tadashi introduced to her Fred, the one in the Kaiju suit.

"Don't worry little woman," a hand stuck out from the mouth of the suit, "this is just a suit, not my real body." Hiro shook the hand as Fred revealed his face to her

"And _this _is GoGo." Hiro turned to the black headed boy with the purple streak in his hair

Hiro stared at the boy for a while then she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Hiro Takachiho." She said and offered him a smile

The boy shook her hand briefly, "GoGo Tomago."

"Honey Lemon? GoGo? Wasabi?" Hiro asked

"Fred came up with it." Tadashi answered

"Uh huh, that's the Fredster for you." Fred said, patting her back a little, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can come up with something for you."

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, you do that."

Their lunch was mostly about learning about Hiro. Tadashi and Honey Lemon talked and asked the most which made the female spy at least a little bit happier that she had company for the time she was to spend over at SFIT.

"Hey, your new friends seem nice." Jack said once the other five had decided to either go to the bathroom or bring back their trays and throw their trash from lunch

Hiro had a phone up her ear without the speaker as she talked her guardian.

"Yeah," Hiro murmured

"So what's the new plan?" Jack asked

Hiro was silent for a little while. What was her plan? To just get it over with?The plan _could_ work but Hiro knew it was not going to be _that_ easy. Nothing could ever be easy in Hiro's life, she knew that. But she wished that this mission was easy so that she could just get over with. Something Hiro hated about herself was the fact that she could get attached pretty quickly. Like what was happening right now. She could not wait to hang out with her new found friends more.

"Hello? Earth to Hiro. You still there little girl?" Jack called

Hiro snapped out of her stupor, "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm gonna go make a plan. But I think this is gonna be shorter."

"It better be. You don't want to see the looks on your friends' faces when they find out that you're a spy who's watching over Tadashi." Jack stated, "But don't worry, you can take all the time you need."

"Jack, you know me." Hiro murmured

Jack sighed, "Okay, let's do this, little girl. I know this is your first time out of the hq and you're gonna need a lot of help if you wanna toughen up and not get too far gone in the friendzone with your hosts."

"What are you suggesting?" Hiro squinted a little

"I'm thinking Astrid."

"I'm thinking no!" Hiro responded, "You know how Astrid tortured me in training, right?!"

"Yeah, but that's just how she is." Jack responded

"Oh, hey, I'm gonna talk to you later. They're coming over." Hiro said then put her phone down

Her friends went back to their seats and continued in with their conversation.

"What's your next class, Hiro?" Honey Lemon questioned

"Oh, uh, it's Chemistry 1." Hiro replied

"Ooh, you come with me!" Honey Lemon grinned and dragged Hiro out of the cafeteria, GoGo trailing behind and the other three guys making their way to the other side of the building, "Okay so apparently, we three are classmates for Chemistry. Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah." Hiro nodded

"This is gonna be great. Can you be our lab partner?" Honey Lemon asked

"Isn't partnering only by pairs?"

"We'll try to get a three person group." Honey Lemon nodded

* * *

The rest of the day went quickly to Hiro's taste. She did not see Tadashi for the rest of the day anymore but discovered that he spent a lot of time studying. And that meant he was always either in the library or in his laboratory but for today, Tadashi was not in either of the two. Honey Lemon also told her that he was always helping his aunt in their cafe. Honey Lemon shared much information about Tadashi to her and she did not even question it which made Hiro a bit skeptical on whether she would tell him about all of the question but Hiro brushed it off as nothing. Honey Lemon would never betray her, right? Hiro had felt this very loving aura and cheery on her. Hiro tried to find her way back to her house and successfully did, after a few, and by a few she meant twenty, wrong routes.

"Ugh, how big is this place?" Hiro groaned as she entered her house

She flopped down on the couch and jumped up when she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Hiro grabbed a broom from the corner wall and charged for the kitchen. She held up her broom and proceeded to smack the uninvited visitors with it.

"Ow!"

"Hiccup?" Hiro's eyes went wide and stopped her actions, throwing the broom to the floor, "Hiccup what are you doing here?"

Another person laughed loudly from her left.

"Oh that's precious!" Jack laughed loudly

"What are you two doing here?" Hiro asked as she helped Hiccup get up, "And without a warning."

"Well we thought of surprising you since it's your first day and all that." Hiccup answered, "But _I_ was the one more surprised in the two of us."

Hiro grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"So what are you doing here exactly?" Hiro raised a brow

"Is missing you enough reason?" Jack asked

"Aw, you do care." Hiro grinned

"Better wish on your lucky stars that we do cause we aren't missing you, Hiro." Jack responded, "We just wanted to see how you're doing and I see you're doing well."

"Hey Hiro, how was spying today?" Jack questioned

"Wait, I thought she was sent to the wrong school?" Hiccup interrupted, "Don't worry, we'll make a way to get you to the right school but for the meantime, you could really use the education. I mean, you _did _want to go to SFIT, right?"

"Uh, you didn't tell him?" Hiro looked over at Jack

"Tell me what?" Hiccup tilted his head to the right

"Well, we discovered earlier that Tadashi studies at SFIT." Hiro answered, "So I can study there _and _spy at the same time."

"But, she can't go on very long. She's got new friends now, pal." Jack walked over to the other boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sooner or later, _this _little girl is gonna go and forget about the best big bros in the world."

Hiro laughed bit, "I can't say _best _big bros, more like the world's okayest brother."

"That just hit my ego." Jack murmured

Hiccup shrugged, "At least I'm okay not bad."

* * *

**Reviews~**

**VickyT36: Yes, yes he is.**

**Cherry Reader: Thank you :D Hmm, time gap? It depends. The gap between the first and second is... I think just a few hours. Second to third is just one night, third to fourth none actually.**

**RobotDocter: Yes, the others are freshmen but I shifted Hiro's age here without shifting the others' so they're eighteen and Hiro's sixteen. I hope this clears it up :) Thank you :D**

**MoniBP99: Oh, nope, it's not gonna be Hidashi even if they're technically not related and Hiro's a girl. They'll have a more platonic relationship than of a romantic one.**

**ReaderOfIdeas12: Thank you :D Actually, I made Hiro feminine because I was also looking for a genderbent story (and found out that there's a lack of it :() Yep, cameos is right :3 Don't worry about Tooth and Astrid, they'll make an appearance soon in the later chapters. Yes xD They'll be overprotective of her... soon. Thank you and thank you, and don't worry about being a 'bad' writer, if you even are one. I started out like that and I'm pretty sure I've improved a lot over the past few years. To answer the questions at the bottom, yes, Hiccup and Jack would be seen in some more chapters but mostly Jack will speak through the headset and some extras from Hiccup. Nope, no Hidashi. If there ever is Hidashi, it's gonna be strictly platonic. I'm trying to write a story where the main theme isn't romance but there _will _be romance in here. No, no, don't worry about long reviews, I LOVE long reviews :D Here is the next update~**

**Phew, so I took too much time writing this, but hopefully the next one won't. Review?**


	5. At last Everything is Done

**Okay, so really sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever but the internet from where I am was down for four days and well, at least now I've written until Chapter eight so you don't have to worry about long times~!**

**Go on and read :D**

* * *

"Hey Hiccup," Hiro said as after gulping down a bite of her pepperoni pizza

The three were all gathered in front of Hiro's television, a spy movie playing, while having their dinner.

"You think you can build me a mini hq here with the high tech computers and stuff?" Hiro asked

"No can do. Unless you want me to get fired." Hiccup responded

"Aw." Hiro pouted

"Wait, if you're gonna have an hq here then what's my job?" Jack raised a brow

"Huh," Hiro murmured, "I guess that's why I'm not allowed."

Hiro ate the last bite off her food and grimaced at the show, "This movie is pathetic. It's so fake!"

"You tell me! All the stuff they're creating there are way beyond what a spy needs." Hiccup agreed

"I know, right? And spies don't do the 'walking in between lasers' thing, if they would, it's probably because they're not our kind of spies." Jack inputted

"Yeah." The two replied

They continued watching the movie for a while until Hiro stood up from her seat, grabbed her backpack and went over to her room.

"Uh, where are you going?" Hiccup called

"I'm gonna go do my homework." Hiro answered nonchalantly

Jack frowned, "You already have homework?"

"Well, yeah, this is college, not high school. And besides, it's all just simple Calculus, nothing to worry about." Hiro shrugged

"How do you call Calculus 'simple'?" Jack grumbled

"Can I help?" Hiccup smiled at the girl

"Okay." Hiro went back to the couch

She sat down in between the two of them and pulled out her blue binder with a translucent cutout of her small black robot, Megabot.

"Where are the flowers and the glitter, little girl?" Jack smirked

Hiro rolled her eyes and punched the pale boy playfully in the arm.

"Don't compare me to Shooting Star." Hiro murmured as she flipped it open and searched for the page of her homework

Jack opened his mouth to respond but a beep from his watch stopped him. He frowned at the green light emination from his watch and sighed.

"We gotta go." Jack said to Hiro

"Already?" Hiro asked, looking up at the older boy

"Well, we did ask for only three hours." Hiccup stated

"Can't you stay for a little more longer?" Hiro questioned, tugging on the sleeves on both boys' shirt

"We'd love to stay but duty calls." Hiccup answered, "You know how boss is when we arrive late at our posts."

Hiro sighed, let go of their shirts, and slumped on her couch, "Go."

"We promise we'd find time on another day to visit." Hiccup stated

Hiro avoided eye contact from the two and frowned even more. Hiro kept her mouth shut as the two boys consoled her.

"Hey, cheer up, Hiro," Jack said, shaking her shoulder slightly, "I'm gonna be talking to you almost all the time, I promise."

"Yeah." Hiccup smiled at her, "I'll talk to you too. I'm gonna head over to the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S. hq more now, and here," Hiro placed a small robot charm with a hook, "it's for your phone and it's gonna be my camera and microphone. I'm gonna hear and see every little thing that's happening around you, twenty-four seven and I have an alert button for Jack if ever there's trouble."

Hiro kept quiet, looking every once in a while at her sibling figures. She sighed and straightened her back once more.

"It's alright." She responded weakly, clutching her new item tightly

"Oh no, something's wrong." Jack said

"Nothing is wrong." Hiro stated

"Well I hate to say this but you kinda have this attitude where you act all formal with the posture and the speech thing which means you're hiding something." Hiccup admitted

Hiro rolled her eyes and slumped back on the couch, "Better?"

"What's the big problem?" Hiccup asked

"I don't know if I can keep this up. I mean, Tadashi and his friends are so kind, are you sure that he's not supposed to be recruited and for some reason the files were just sabotaged?" Hiro tilted her head to the right

Hiccup looked over at the other teen then back to Hiro, "We're working on that."

"You should really get going." Hiro mumbled, "And I should really be studying."

Jack chuckled, "Don't worry, Hiro, this'll be over and done with before you know it and you'll be back in hq soon."

"Jack's right." Hiccup added, "You're not gonna wait any longer on this mission. I just know that this will be fast."

Hiro sighed again, "Okay, if you say so."

She led them to the front door and opened it wide enough for them to get out.

"Drive safely." Hiro called after them as they drove off back to the headquarters

* * *

School went on smoothly for Hiro for the next few weeks. She was almost like a regular student, like a normal teenager who was out and about on her daily life without a care in the world. Her friends, she now accepted their friendship, did not suspect anything about her personality and who she was underneath the 'young college girl' persona. Well, that was what she thought. But they were not questioning her on the topic so she assumed they did not.

Hiro walked to their regular lunch table, the one in the middle, her feet almost in auto flight mode. She was reading her notes for her Chemistry class as she proceeded to the all too familiar place. She sat down on a seat and waited for the others to arrive. She was so indulged in her reading that she did not feel a person approaching her and sitting next to her.

"Hey Hiro!" Jack yelled through her earpiece

Hiro snapped her head up angrily.

Jack sighed exasperatedly, "Person at your right talking to you."

Hiro's eyes widened then looked over at the person sitting next to her and smiled as she saw Tadashi there.

"Test later?" Tadashi asked

Hiro nodded at the older boy, "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't notice you were there." Hiro gripped the side of the circular table

"No it's fine. I understand. I knew you, Honey Lemon, and GoGo are gonna be like that for the rest of lunch hour." Tadashi responded

"Well it's sort of a big-. Ew, what's this?" Hiro pressed something from underneath the table and pulled her hand away

"I'm sure it's just gum." Tadashi comforted

Hiro looked from underneath and saw a small blue button implanted on the table. She gasped and jumped off her seat.

"Uh, T-Tadashi, should we go get our lunch?" She asked nervously but she was trying hard not to

"I have my own." Tadashi answered, "You can go and get it. I know you still need to study."

Hiro groaned internally and tried not to pull on her hair. She just knew that button was up to no good. Anyway, why would a button be under a table if it would not?

"N-No, I just, Tadashi can you go with me to the line and," Hiro paused, "and, uh, keep me company."

"Keep you company?" Tadashi raised a brow

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes!_

"Okay then." Tadashi stood up from his seat and in no longer than five seconds after they walked away from the table, a loud crash sounded from their former place. Hiro closed her eyes, breathed deeply and turned to look at the table at the same time Tadashi did. She looked up at the older boy and he had his mouth opened, a look of distress written on his face. Hiro looked back at the wreckage and saw that the chandelier nobody even noticed was there was now on the table, the crystals and shards splattered on the ground, seats and table and the table itself was broken in several places, deeming it unusable. Many of the students took a photo of it to upload to their social media accounts and some talked about why that happened and some who saw Tadashi and Hiro walking away whispered about how lucky the two were that they were out of the place. The other four entered the cafeteria and saw their crushed table. They proceeded to the two who were standing there and studying the wreck.

"What happened here?" Honey Lemon asked

"We don't know." Tadashi answered, "But thank goodness you got me out of there, Hiro."

Hiro nodded then got her pin from her hair and put it close to her mouth, "Jack, scan please." She whispered

"Are you wearing your camera lenses?" Jack asked

"Yes." Hiro nodded

Hiro looked at the table then the lenses in her eyes zoomed in.

"You might want to bring your phone out for this one and show it to Hiccup." Jack said

Hiro followed the command and pulled out her phone, the camera keychain dangling.

"Hey Bunny, stop it!" Jack said, "I'm sorry for that. He was telling everybody that one of his agents was in trouble and one was in danger and he needed help. Heh, you'd think he would need any help."

There was silence for a while until Jack spoke again, "Okay so let's see. There's something under that wreckage that's the cause of the chandelier and based on my studies, there are _no _chandeliers at the place. There's one little thing I can detect that's under the table though, it might be a button or something. Look up, Hiro," Hiro obliged, "Boom, the chandelier's triggered by the thing under the table. Did you notice something unusual when you were there?"

"Yeah, there was a button under the table." Hiro responded silently

"So it's official, it's either that Yama's out to get him or that he's out to get _you_. You know that you've also imprisoned him once, right? And that you destroyed his bot?" Jack asked

"I _know_ that." Hiro murmured

"Hiro!"

Hiro turned around then followed her friends. The scene in the cafeteria quickly dissipated in the short term memories of the young adults studying in San Fransokyo Tech. Hiro and her friends found another table to sit in and they were all busy eating or studying.

Fred then asked, looking up from the comic he was reading, "Hey guys are you all free this Saturday?"

"Mhm." Tadashi replied through bites

"Yeah." Honey Lemon responded, her eyes glued on her Chemistry book

Wasabi simply nodded.

"What about you, GoGo?" Fred asked

"Of course." GoGo responded

"Hiro are you available this Saturday?" Fred repeated the question

"Yeah, why?" Hiro asked

"Well, it's my birthday and my dad wanted me to have a birthday at the house but I said that I'd just go and find a place where we can have fun and, you know, rent the place for the night." Fred answered

Hiro raised her brows, "Excuse me, but did you just say you'll _rent_ the place?"

"Uh-huh." Fred nodded, "I was planning on going to this newly opened bar at this street."

"Bar?" Honey Lemon looked up, "I don't know if we should do it in a bar, Fred. Hiro's sixteen."

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about me drinking." Hiro shook her head no, "I don't drink. My, um, uncle and, uh, brothers would get mad at me."

"That's great then." Fred beamed, "You're going to my birthday, right?"

Everyone gave Fred collective nods.

"Okay then!" Fred grinned, "I'm also gonna be inviting a couple of friends over from SF State but don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time."

* * *

**Saturday**

"Hiro are you coming?" Honey Lemon asked Hiro from the phone, "Fred's gonna be disappointed if you won't."

"I know, I know." Hiro murmured as she walked to her kitchen

She brought out a pitcher out of the fridge and a glass from the drawer. Hiro poured herself a glass of juice.

"But is GoGo gonna be there?" She continued

"Of course he is." Honey Lemon responded, "Come on, Hiro, it'll be fun."

Hiro sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm not much of a partying person." She then rolled her eyes, "Especially when GoGo's involved."

"Why are you so mad at him?" Honey Lemon nearly laughed, "But please join, for Fred?"

Hiro sighed again and took a short sip. "You know Honey Lemon, I care so much for you guys but GoGo, you know that we're not very close and that little argument in Chemistry last Wednesday,"

"GoGo's not gonna ruin your night, we promise." Honey Lemon interrupted, "I'm gonna make sure of it."

Hiro bit her lip, "I don't know..."

"Please?" Honey Lemon pleaded, "I'll stick with you till the end of the night!"

"Fine." Hiro grumbled

Honey Lemon squealed in joy, "Yes! Thank you Hiro!"

The end of the line was cut and Hiro drank up the rest of the content of the glass and put it in the fridge for reuse. She sighed and went to her closet room. Hiro opened her closet for the clothes and decided on what to wear. She grabbed a bright red hanging shirt and brown shorts and put it on, discarding her former clothing on the floor. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath the hanging shirt and showed off her left shoulder. Her red shirt reached her left hip and her last rib on the right. She looked at herself and nodded. It would do. She put on thin eyeliner, careful not to confuse it with the eyeliner Hiccup made and light lipstick on her face then went to the next closet. Hiro contemplated whether or not she would bring any equipment to look out for her subject, after all, Tadashi _was_ attending. She settled for her chocolate brown tracking contacts and pepper spray pen. She put the pen inside her small red purse together with her phone and then held an invisibility handkerchief which was placed neatly in a box wrapped with a red ribbon. Hiro made her way outside her house. She was already twenty minutes late for Fred's birthday party when Honey Lemon called and she did not want to disappoint the birthday boy much more.

She walked her way down to the bar Fred had fully rented. The boy promised no liquors since he knew Hiro was attending and he did not want a minor to start drinking because of him. Hiro arrived at the bar after ten minutes and she entered nonchalantly, disregarding the bodyguards that stood at the doorway. She was immediately greeted by her friends and they brought her to the bartender.

"One Mid Summer Dream for my friend here." Fred stated to the bartender and the man behind the counter started working on the new order

"Happy birthday Fred." Hiro greeted then looked around at the mob of people crowding inside the place, "And do you really call this 'a couple of friends'?"

Hiro gave him the box and smiled at him.

"Hiro, you shouldn't have!" Fred exclaimed

"It's your birthday, you need to get something." Hiro insisted

Fred held the box and opened it in front.

"You may not see it but it's an invisibility handkerchief." Hiro explained before anyone could speak, "Here." Hiro grabbed the handkerchief from the box then placed it on Fred's arm

Everyone gasped as Fred's arm, which was underneath the handkerchief, disappeared from view.

"This is so cool!" Fred stated happily then hugged Hiro, "Thank you! Finally someone gave me something science-y!"

He pulled away from the hug then placed the handkerchief back on the box, tightening the ribbon so as to not lose it. They chatted for a while, Wasabi, Tadashi, and Fred talking about scientific things and Honey Lemon and Hiro drank the drinks in their hand while watching the other people Fred invited from SF State. Meanwhile, GoGo, who was accidentally sitting next to Hiro, stared at his drink in silence.

After a little while, when the people were starting to get tired from all the dancing, Fred stood up at the stage.

"Hey, thank you again everybody for coming to my birthday party. It was awesome having you here." The crowd applauded, "But now, we're gonna take things slow, guys, get your partners ready and hit the dancefloor."

The song turned into a slow one from pop. One by one, people who were sitting in their chairs were pulled up from their seats, Wasabi was one of the guys who took the courage to ask a girl from one of Fred's classes to dance and Tadashi had the guts to invite Honey Lemon.

"A-Are you sure?" Honey Lemon asked, blushing

Tadashi smiled warmly at her then she nodded meakly, placing a hand on his waiting hand. They went over to the dance floor, lost in the rhythm of the song and with each other's company.

"I'm guessing this is the part where GoGo should ask Hiro to dance." Fred inputted then shrugged, "I dunno about you guys but I'm gonna leave you alone for no reason at all cause I'm the birthday boy."

Hiro rolled her eyes then turned to the table. With the bartender and anybody else of out sight, GoGo looked at her intently.

"What are you doing here, Agent Takachiho?" GoGo asked, almost glaring at the girl

"I could say the same thing, Agent Rider." Hiro spat, looking back at the boy

"_I_ was here first. I was sent here. Now what brings _you_ here and why are you trying to be friends with my target?" GoGo sneered

"You think I'm being friends with Honey Lemon? For a second there I thought you finally claimed the honor of being the smartest spy." Hiro smirked, "I was wrong. You see, I was sent to SF State but the headquarters made a wrong move and sent me closer to _my_ target." Hiro turned back to Honey Lemon and Tadashi, "Rider, meet my case, Tadashi Hamada."

GoGo's eyes widened, "You're getting him for recruitment, right?"

"Nope." Hiro responded, popping the 'p', "He is my target, I am his spy, his life is in my hands. Are you getting any of this?"

She faced the shocked boy once more.

"They're coming." GoGo murmured

"What?" Hiro asked

"Shut up, _they're_ coming." GoGo repeated in the same manner

"Speak up. I can't hear you." Hiro stated, leaning in closer to the boy

GoGo grabbed Hiro's chin and pulled her closer to his face, closing the gap between their lips. Hiro's face instantly heated up, eyes wide, heart racing. On the other hand, GoGo leaned down harder on the kiss and got more passionate. His hands found its own way to her waist and she was pulled in closer. Hiro blushed darker and sat there like a rock. GoGo pulled away, panted breathlessly then dragged Hiro out of the bar, both their faces madly red.

Honey Lemon and Tadashi stood there in shock just after seeing what had happened between their two friends. All this time, they thought the two were like cats and dogs. They did not even think of the fact that they liked each other, moreso _kiss_. Honey stood there, mouth agape.

"Well that was... odd." She murmured

GoGo stopped dragging Hiro once they got out of the bar from the backdoor.

"I think we're safe now." GoGo stated then turned to the younger girl

She stood there, her face still in shock. Her lips trembled then she closed it shut. Hiro took a deep breath and closed her eyes, only opening it once the fury inside of her was released through the daggers which were her glare. She brought a hand up and slapped GoGo hard on the cheek.

"What the hey was that for, Rider?!" Hiro yelled, "What. Was. That?!"

GoGo rolled his eyes, "Look, I need to talk to you, okay?"

"Why didn't you just _say_ that you needed to?!"

"Fred won't let us leave without a good reason, okay?" GoGo responded, "I need to talk to you _why_ your target is Hamada."

"He got Yama imprisoned." Hiro responded, "Now if that's all, I'll be back there to explain tha-."

GoGo held Hiro's wrist tightly and tugged on it once she tried to walk away, "That you cannot do."

Hiro raised a brow at the boy. "And why can't I do it?"

GoGo sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're so innocent." he groaned, "We can't go back in there because now, they think we're gonna have a one night stand."

* * *

**Wow that was a lot :D Also, to those who were readers of _SFIT-An all-boys institute _and to those who can't understand it cause it's in English, worry not! _SFIT-An all-boys institute _is now in Spanish too! It's being translated by ComeTacos. Check it out and leave a review if you have a time :D Spread the word!**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 2**

**NoraTheeNinth: Aw, thank you very much :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Guest (ReaderOfIdeas12): Oh, don't worry about Rider, dearie, he's here~ Oh, yeah, actually, "Pine Tree" is Dipper, Pine Tree's just his codename and Shooting Star is Mabel :D uh, the revelation about how Tadashi got Yama imprisoned is partially in chapter eight, more for chapter ten or something. Yes, haha, it's a top spy's natural instinct to whack his fellow agent with a broom and not some sort of high tech gadget xD I actually just got in love with the fact of genderbending, and with this fandom (and with the main protagonist partially looking like a girl) how can I resist?**

**hirgo: Thank you :D**

**Robotdocter: In this time, I don't actually know yet but if you're asking for the hero scenes, probably not. It won't fit in but we'll see what gets included and what's not.**

**frostystuff: Thank you xD And yes, it is a first class spy's instinct to do just that and not use high technology gadgets.**

**VickyT36: Some way, there will be.**

**Cherry Reader: Thank you and don't worry about swear words, I don't cuss in my stories and in real life (Actually I can't cause teachers shouldn't)**

**NoreTheeNinth: Thank you again :D**

**hirogogofanatic: Thank you :3**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed SFIT :D**

**That's all for now~ Review?**


	6. Gogo on, Rider

**I'm running out of stuff to read this summer! But ugh, last night, I looked up Fem!Hiro fics on this site and I found one that was really really awesome that you should totally read it. It got me crying in the middle of the night, dudes. It's awesome. The story is _sunset in bubble hill _by Chocochino. It's awesome and it's really really, ugh, just read it, okay? It's great! Now onto my other followed stories. *glares intensely at ALL the great fics I've been following for a while but hasn't been updated*.**

**I am still not owning anything, which is sad.**

* * *

"As if!" Hiro snapped at GoGo, "Newsflash! I'm not interested in you and I will _never ever_ have a one night stand with you or hug you or _stare_ at you or kiss you and most importantly not do _it_ with you!"

GoGo rolled his eyes, "You're kidding, right?"

"I am not kidding, Rider!" Hiro yelled

"You've already kissed me, idiot." GoGo mumbled

Hiro gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"I hate you so much!"

"I hate you even more but do you hear me saying that?" GoGo deadpanned

Hiro groaned loudly and threw her hands to the air, "I have had it up to here with you! First you blow my cover on our mission, then you destroy _all_ my gadgets, you controlled my microbots against my will, you broke my-."

GoGo put a hand on her mouth, "You talk too much, Takachiho, you know how I hate speaking too much."

Hiro bit GoGo's palm and walked off.

"Where are you going?" GoGo called

"I'm going home." Hiro answered angrily

GoGo groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you that our friends think that we're having a one night stand?"

Hiro stopped walking and sighed heavily, "Lead the way to your house."

Hiro walked side by side with the person she despised the most. He was silent all the time and so was she but her mind and thoughts were not one of those which were silent.

Hiro ultimately hated GoGo the most of all who she hated. Her hatred for him was not from the beginning though. It was more like when GoGo had done something wrong.

Hiro was fairly new to the hq when they first met each other. He was introduced to her as Agent Rider and nothing else but Hiro was instantly fascinated at the purple streak that adored the older boy's jet black hair. Being a thirteen year old and GoGo being a fifteen year old, he was unofficially assigned to be her friend and confidant but he knew in himself that he could never do that with his record so he distanced himself away from the kid.

It was months after that Hiro got her first mission which was to simply spy on a person, unseen, get access to their house and get some sort of information from the man which was inputted in his computer. To any spy, it was easy enough that they could do it over a few days or hours but to a newbie like Hiro, it was nervewracking yet exciting at the same time and with the innocence she held with her childhood, she was glad to have to work with a person she did not get to speak to often and the person was GoGo.

Hiro was doing her spying well and, with the plan collaborated with GoGo, they were bound to get the information in an hour. Hiro was dressed up as a girl scout and had three boxes of cookies in her arms while GoGo was dressed up in his black sleeveless shirt, gray belt, black pants and black leather shoes, his usual uniform.

"Are you ready?" GoGo asked the thirteen year old

Hiro nodded then GoGo hid at the side of the house, making his way slowly to the back door. Hiro walked up the front porch and rang the doorbell, readying a smile on her face. The door opened soon after and out came a man in his early thirties.

"Good morning, sir." Hiro started, "I am Hiro Takachiho, a girl scout and I am selling cookies so we could give a fund to the pet shelter." she held up the boxes, "These are the only boxes I have left. Would you like to help the animals and give yourself a sweet treat?"

The man chuckled, "Sorry kiddo, I don't eat much cookies."

Hiro saw a blur of black walking silently from the back door to the stairs.

"Well you could give it to your wife." Hiro added

"I don't have a wife."

"Your kids?"

"None."

"Your mama and papa. I'm sure they'll love it." Hiro grinned at him

"I'm sorry but my parents don't live here with me." the man answered

"Oh." Hiro sighed, "I guess I'll just, um," she looked up him with her big brown eyes begging for mercy, "I'll just go over to the next house then. Yeah." she bit her lip when her lower lip started to quiver, "Thanks for the time mister."

Hiro started to walk away and she turned around.

"What are you doing?!" GoGo yelled from the other line of her earpiece

"Wait for it." Hiro whispered

"Wait!"

Hiro turned around and looked up at the man, "Yes kind mister?"

"I'll buy it. I'll buy it all." The man replied

Hiro walked back to the door.

"Say, are you deaf?" The man asked

Hiro touched her earpiece, "Oh yeah. I am. I have been since birth and I just got this last summer."

"You poor kid." The man murmured

Hiro could see the faint black exiting the house and closing the door behind silently.

"Thank you for the purchase mister." Hiro smiled at him as she gave him all the boxes and he gave her money in return

"It's no problem. I hadn't had cookies like these for a while."

The man closed the door then Hiro ran to the side of the house and saw GoGo waiting there.

"Did you get it?" She asked

He held out a small USB at her and flashed a smile. Hiro tried hard not to squeal.

"You're smiling!" She grinned, "You're really smiling!"

GoGo rolled his eyes and led the kid back to the headquarters.

Their following mission was a few weeks later and that was where they first had a misunderstanding. Hiro was supposed to be the one who was entering this time, the cuteness act would work but not as efficient as their plan. GoGo served as the distraction and he had Hiro's cover on the line.

Hiro and GoGo's mission was to infiltrate a prostitution house. Normally, the police would have taken care of the case but the 'Fujitas', based on what they called themselves, were dangerous females and were armed. The police could not make one step into their place without losing a man so the spies had to take care of it. They were assigned to hack into the main system to retrieve information on how the Fujitas got their weapons. They assigned Hiro and GoGo on the case since they had proved that they were good to get along with and getting the job done.

Hiro and GoGo walked along the streets clad in their uniforms. Hiro was wearing her black sleeveless top, gray belt, black skirt, black leather gloves and boots to match while GoGo was in a black leather jacket which was unbuttoned, revealing his gray shirt. He also had his black pants on and shoes. His hair was slicked back and styled so that he would look less of a fifteen year old. He had black glasses on to match. GoGo, for a young teenager, looked handsome and matured in his attire. With one look from his tantalizing hazel brown eyes, he could make a girl melt into a puddle and fortunately Hiro was not one of those. Though his height was a bit too short for an eighteen year old, his looks could deceive anyone that he is of age.

"Alright, here's the plan." GoGo started

Hiro listened carefully to what the older boy was instructing then nodded after he was done. They entered the alleyway where the house was and he helped Hiro to go up the roof to enter at the second floor. She tiptoed quietly over the other buildings and she stopped near the window of the house they were targeting. Hiro made a gesture to GoGo that she was ready then GoGo knocked on the wooden door. The noise from inside stopped then one girl who was barely clothed at all opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at GoGo

GoGo smirked and brought his glasses down a bit, only enough to let him see and enough to let the girl see his eyes. He used his left elbow to lean on the door.

"Is that any way to treat a customer?" He asked, still smirking

"Aren't you a bit young for this?" The girl crossed her arms

GoGo leaned his back on the door frame, "Ya think an eighteen year old is young enough for this? Tell you what, give me all the your bests and let them give me the company I need and I'll pay you, big time."

"Uh huh, let's see that money then." The girl held her chin up

GoGo was about to pick the fake money from his pocket when he heard his watch beep.

He looked at the green flickering light then the Fujita spoke up, "Aren't you gonna turn the alarm off, short stuff?"

GoGo bit his lip then pressed on the button that sets off Hiro's alarm on her watch, hoping to everything he knew and believed in that she was out and safe.

Unfortunately not.

Beeping sounded from above the building. Everyone looked up and GoGo gulped. He pushed his way inside and ran up the stairs to get Hiro.

Hiro gasped when she heard someone going upstairs and decided to put the laptop with the information in a bag and bring it. She stopped when she realized in was GoGo.

"Takachiho. We need to move. Now." He said urgently then they ran to the window, only to get trapped by several of the Fujitas

They pressed the second button on their watches simultaneously and set off an alarm on their respective guardians.

"What's happening?" Hiro asked as she held on tightly on the laptop

One Fujita grabbed a crowbar at the corner of the room and aimed to hit it at Hiro. GoGo hugged the girl tightly and let himself be hit.

"Agent Rider!" Hiro gasped

"It's fine." GoGo winced visibly

GoGo grabbed Hiro and put her on his back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hiro asked as she squirmed

He held her tighly then made a run for the window even if it was blocked by a couple of girls. He jumped out of the house and started running where Hiro formerly ran. He held on tightly on the girl and jumped off a decently low rooftop and ran as quickly as he could to the headquarters.

"You blew my cover!" Hiro argued as she and GoGo was called into the main office and was given a lecture on being more stealthy and careful of actions

"I didn't have a choice!" GoGo yelled at him

"You know, if this was going to be the case then I never should've paired up with you in the first place!" Hiro lashed out at the boy

"That's enough you two." Tooth, the head on rules and regulations and the one who served as their mother inside the headquarters, spoke up, "I don't want to see you two like this anymore. You are placed togather because you have harmony in your actions. You're both great and smart and I'm certain that you're going to be paired up again."

"No!" Hiro glared at GoGo, "I am breaking any and _all_ ties I have with Agent Rider from this day forth."

"You think I'd want to go on a mission with you again?!" GoGo questioned, "You're wrong, Missy. It's your first year being a spy and you will never last a day out there without anyone. And trust me when I say this, you are not going to survive on your own."

GoGo stormed out of the room and that was the last Hiro had interacted with him. Until the day he mistakenly took the main controller of the microbots and not only destroyed most of the gadgets in Hiro's room and the equipment laboratory, but also forced everyone to destroy most of the microbots because they could not be stopped.

"We're here." GoGo spoke up as he opened the door to his small apartment

Hiro looked around as she entered. There was only one room, which she assumed was the bedroom. There was one old couch by the middle and a television placed on a table. Behind the television was the kitchen.

"Wow, my place is much better than yours." Hiro said in awe, "What is your mission by the way?"

"Just recruitment." GoGo replied as he sat on the couch

"Recruitment and you took five months." Hiro stiffled a laugh

"Well Honey Lemon is a tough nut to crack. I'm still checking if she's worthy of knowing the spy society." GoGo responded, "But enough about that. Why is Tadashi on the list?"

"I don't know but I plan to find out soon. All they told me was that he imprisoned Yama." Hiro answered, "It's a shame, really. He could've been a great spy or an awesome tech maker."

"Yeah, even better than you." GoGo rolled his eyes

Hiro grabbed a pillow on the couch and threw it at his face.

"Well I'm tired and I want this day to end." Hiro stated, "Are you sure I can't go home now?"

"Yes. Also, I'm pretty sure that they'll go check up on me tomorrow morning." GoGo replied

"They can enter here?" Hiro asked

"Yeah. They have a key."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, what? Where am I gonna sleep?" Hiro questioned

GoGo groaned, "Sometimes, you're the dumbest smart person ever. Of course you'll sleep in my room. Unless you want them to think that we couldn't wait until we go to the bedroom."

Hiro blushed, "I hate you so much."

That night, Hiro and GoGo had to share the same bed but they occupied the farthest place they could from each other. They slept soundly that night and dreamt in their peaceful slumber.

GoGo opened his eyes for a start. He looked over at the clock at his left. It was already thirty minutes past nine in the morning. He proceeded to sit on the bed then he heard muffled sounds and the creaking of the front door. His eyes widened in shock and shook Hiro awake.

"Hiro! Come on, wake up!" he whispered harshly

Hiro opened one eye and glared at him, "What?!"

"Remove your clothes." GoGo instructed

"What?!" Hiro repeated, sitting up

"I said remove your clothes then toss it at the floor." GoGo turned around and started removing his shirt and the pants he slept in from last night, which was the same pants from the party

He tossed his clothing on the floor beside him then started removing his boxers.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Hiro almost yelled

"They're coming over. We had a one night stand, remember?!" GoGo replied

Hiro nodded then hesitatingly removed her clothing. She sat there, in her undergarments and bit her lip.

"Is this really necessary? Can't we just said that we chickened out and didn't do it?" Hiro asked

Hiro swore she felt a glare on GoGo's face even if he was not facing her.

"I _never_ chicken out on anything." GoGo gritted his teeth

Hiro gulped then quickly removed the rest of her clothes and tossed them to the ground then laid down on the bed.

"What now?" Hiro asked

GoGo breathed in deeply and laid back down beside her. He faced her, the blanket now reaching her armpits.

GoGo pulled her closer and whispered, "They're coming, pretend to sleep."

Just as Hiro closed her eyes, the door opened very silently. Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi stood there at the doorway and saw their new friend Hiro on GoGo's bed, as naked as the day she was born, with her arms in front of her chest, inches away from GoGo's stomach, and her face facing his chest and the boy staring at her with a satisfied look on his face. GoGo combed his hand through Hiro's black locks then looked over at his friends tiredly. He put a finger to his lip, signalling them to keep quiet. His friends nodded then slammed the door shut.

"Okay, so I've ruined your life." GoGo said after he was sure that his friends would be waiting for them in the living room, "You can get up now and have a shower. Bring the blanket with you, it's okay."

After saying that, Hiro jumped up to her feet and ran to the bathroom with her clothes that were discarded on the floor.

They exited the room after a little while, Hiro blushing madly and GoGo keeping a straight face. Everyone looked at them as if they had grown a second head until GoGo put an arm around Hiro's shoulder which made the girl look up in surprise.

"So you're probably curious as to why… things… happened, but we have an explanation." GoGo started, "Hiro and I have actually been dating behind your backs. She didn't think it was time to tell you guys, but don't worry, I didn't just snatch her from the bar."

"Uh," Honey Lemon looked over at her friends, "…okay?"

GoGo nodded then turned to Hiro, "Good. What breakfast would you like?"

Hiro looked up at the boy, red still tinted on her face, "What?"

"I said, what would you like for breakfast?" He repeated then got closer to her face and whispered, "We're on a mission again, don't blow this for the both of us."

"I could say the same to you, Rider." Hiro whispered harshly

GoGo rolled his eyes then walked over to the kitchen, Hiro in tow.

"You listen here, nitwit, someone's out to get Tadashi and we have to work together to stop that. Got it?" GoGo asked angrily

"Okay, okay." Hiro sighed, "But do you really think it's just 'someone' not Yama?"

"We can't be sure unless there's proof." GoGo answered

Hiro walked over to the boy and caught the earpiece in his ear.

"Do you _always_ go around wearing this?" Hiro asked, amused

"I'm deaf." He answered, "That's what everybody knows."

"You _do _know that there's such a thing like invisible spray?" Hiro questioned, a smirk playing on her face

She pulled her earpiece from her ear and placed it on his hand, "See?"

"Yeah, yeah." GoGo waved her away, grabbing the gadget from her hand and giving hers back then made breakfast for all of them while Hiro walked back to the living room

* * *

**So, yeah, that's "fluffy Hirogo" for you~. Don't worry, romance won't be the central focus of the story. The main focus is still the spying!**

**Reviews~**

**RobotDocter: Yes, thank you :D**

**hirgo: Okay :D**

**NoraTheeNinth: Maybe because his pseudonym's Flynn Ryder?**

**hirogogofanatic: Nah, the internet prob was fine. What's five days without it if I can listen to the radio and write nonstop?**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: Thank you :3**

**MoniBP99: I can't say the answer directly but let's say that they will and they won't... at the same time.**

**VickyT39: GoGo is Agent Rider.**

**ReaderOfIdeas12: Hmm, which spy movie? I don't really know. I guess it's up to your imagination~ I haven't actually taken up Calculus yet xD But I know I'm going to suffer when I do. No don't worry about no more bro-bro appearances, they'll make appearances... soon. Oh, yeah, you're twelve. So, um, a one night stand, sweetheart, is, well you're supposed to be familiar with the birds and the bees right? The s*x? Yes, that one. Well a one night stand is where two people stands in a room for one night. Nah, jk, one night stand is where two people do IT for one night with no strings attached, just simply doing it and nothing else in any other favors. Oh, yes, he DID get that broom in the factory scene, for me, it is the best part of the movie. I just love seeing that dork using a broom as a defense mechanism Hindi pa last episode yung Act Your Age, may nagsasabi lang na last na sya pero hindi pa. Babalik daw sa dati yung ages pagkatapos nung episode :3 Actually, napanood ko sya nung Russian dub pa sya eh xD Bale mga last year~**

**So that's all for now~ I'll be back in two to three days time to upload chapter seven but for the meantime, review?**


	7. Hiro, shut up

**I've uploaded this chapter and I'm still reluctant over the last scene but I think it'll make a mark, so yeah.**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

The following Monday was even more awkward for Hiro. With their little revelation about their 'relationship', their friends should see that they would _act_ like they were in a relationship. GoGo insisted that they should keep up the cover so that they could spy more easily on their cases and check if someone was getting suspicious.

"Hey Honey Lemon," GoGo started

The girl called looked up from her textbook and turned to her friend beside her.

"Yes?" Honey Lemon asked

"What do you think of Hiro?" He continued

"Oh, I see how this is going." Honey Lemon grinned, "Hiro's kind and adorable, beautiful, of course."

"Okay." GoGo murmured, nodding

"Well, what do _you_ think of her?" Honey Lemon questioned

"Hm," GoGo paused for a bit, "well she's beautiful, but then again, of course she should be beautiful, she's the daughter of a former model. She's a bit short but can I really judge with _my_ height?" GoGo smiled, "And, well she's pretty nice, I guess and, even how much I hate it, strong and witty."

"I just hope you'll take care of her, GoGo, I mean, she _is_ the kind of girl who doesn't deserve wrong treatment." Honey Lemon stated

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"One tip though, since she's still a minor, take care of her like you would a sister. She's still a kid, GoGo, she needs the help." Honey Lemon added

GoGo nodded then they both continued reading their books.

* * *

"Jack?" Hiro called as she laid down on her stomach on her bed

It had been approximately one and a half months since she and GoGo had their little 'incident'. Ever since then, she and GoGo had to stick with each other and endure the annoyance they felt extremely for one another. Hiro thought that GoGo did not change a bit since the microbot incident. He was still the same annoying little brat who wanted his way and goes with it even if everybody says so otherwise. But during the course of nearly two months, she realized that she could live with him without getting mad for about an hour or two.

"Hiro! It's the weekend!" Jack responded giddily from the other end of the line

"Yes." Hiro smiled, "You're coming over, right?"

"Oh, right, that." Jack cleared his throat, "Hiro, you see Hiccup and I can't go over there because it's been really busy here in the headquarters."

"But you've been telling me that for three weeks now." Hiro responded

"Yeah but the placement is still not official. The agents are almost rioting right now. You should've seen their faces when the bosses said that they're lessening." Jack announced

"Whoa, what? So who's gonna be removed?" Hiro asked

"Mostly the agents but I heard some news that you're not doing so well on the records. You need to step it up a notch if you want a follow up mission after this." Jack responded

"Don't worry, I'm going to finish this thing. And besides, how are they going to remove the precious darling of the society?" Hiro smirked

"Haha, very funny." Jack rolled his eyes, "But seriously, I just don't want you to get removed."

"I won't. I'm gonna do my job perfectly that they would ever regret thinking about removing me." Hiro stated

"Good then." Jack said, "Oh hey, can you go back here in a few weeks or so?"

"Yeah, sure. Why so?"

"Well the place has been missing you. You've been away for quite a long time now." Jack answered

"I'm gonna be home for Christmas, don't worry. I'll tell my friends here that I'm going to somewhere with my uncles and cousins." Hiro laughed

"Goodie." Jack smiled, "North's been planning extra stuff this year. He's been trying to contact all agents who are on duty and the retired ones. It's gonna be great!"

"Huh, so I've got the whole family for Christmas then. Nice. Tell North I'll be attending." Hiro nodded, "Well I gotta go now. My friends are waiting for me to have an online chat with them tonight."

"Okay. Don't stay up too late." Jack reprimanded

"Uh, hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Hiro bit her lip then sheepishly asked, "Can you be offline until tomorrow morning on my line?"

"Why?" Jack raised a brow, "Are you planning something?"

"Well, technically, yes. I'm gonna ask my friends what good gifts are for Christmas." Hiro answered

"Fine." Jack nodded

"I can check if you're really offline. You know that, right?" Hiro asked

Jack sighed, "Alright, fine. Offline for the night so it's all yours. Feel free to feel like a real teenage girl."

Hiro removed her earpiece and wiped it with a damp cloth, removing the invisible spray on it. She looked at the small light bulb and saw that it was not lit. She pulled out her laptop and connected to the Internet.

"Well finally." The person on the screen said, crossing his arms

Hiro rolled her eyes, "Stop it, Rider. I was talking to the headquarters."

"And you've been chatty." GoGo grumbled, "So what's the plan?"

"That's the thing. I'm still blank. I came here on September and it's late November and I've got nothing! I'm done! I'm never finishing it! Useless, empty brain!" Hiro yelled

"At least you finally admitted it." GoGo stated nonchalantly, "Look if you really wanna finish this early then you should've just skipped to the point and got it over with."

"But that's the thing. If I had a say on recruitment, I'm gonna go get him. He'll never fail me, I just know it." Hiro replied

"That's what _you_ think. I don't suppose you've been in his laboratory, huh? He's been working on this medical robot for months and it's been eighty tries and he still hasn't finished it." GoGo said, "Like what I said, get it over with."

Hiro placed her face in her hands, "Rider, you don't understand. Tadashi's a nice guy and I'd hate to see him know something about the spy society."

"Don't tell me you like him!" GoGo exclaimed, "That is against the rules. You know that."

"I know that and I _don't_ like him, for your information. I'm just afraid that if he knows about spies a little too early, I'd go against regulations and have him as a captive until he dies." Hiro looked at the boy, "You know what happened last year, remember?"

"I know, I know," GoGo grumbled, "you got someone locked up because they blew your cover. But that's not the point here, Takachiho. Until when are you going to wait for the right time? Until the time you get ultimately attached to him? Takachiho, you know your boundaries between civilians. They can never be trusted."

"But you trusted Honey Lemon. I think that proves something." Hiro pointed out

"That's cause I need to trust her. It's not my intention but she's for recruitment. If I'm not careful enough, she might be held captive, or worse, killed." GoGo stated

"So when am I gonna go strike again?"

"Now."

Hiro sighed and slumped. She cannot believe that she should finish the job already. Of course she was feeling a little bit homesick and she had to prove that she was to stay as a spy but with her current attachment with the older boy, could she still do it and reveal to him that she was a spy? She could not even harm one strand of his hair, let alone tell him about the whole secret spy society.

_Oh what am I gonna do?_

"Uh, Takachiho?"

Hiro snapped out of her train of thought then looked back at the boy she was video chatting with.

"If it makes you feel any better, your spying progress is quite faster than any I've ever seen." GoGo smiled ever-so-slightly, "You're not too bad yourself, Hiro."

Hiro furrowed her brows, "Is this video chat recorded or something?"

"What?"

"There's someone listening to me right now, huh?" Hiro asked

"What are you talking about, Hiro?"

"There!" Hiro pointed at him, "There it is again! You're saying my name and no one's around to hear this! You never call me by my first name when we're alone." She glared at him, "Who are you and what have you done to Agent Rider?!"

GoGo looked at Hiro incredulously, "Hiro, it's me, Agent Rider. No this is not recorded and no, I am all alone here. And what are you talking about?!"

"Well it's just surprising, really. I think it's really surprising that you know my name and address me by my name in private." Hiro answered

The doorbell rang and Hiro jumped up from her seat, holding the laptop in her arms.

"Dinner's here." She announced, "I think it's about time I give you a tour of my house."

Hiro went to the front door and paid the pizza and brought it over to her kitchen. She went around the house and showed the person on the other line her house.

"And this is my gadget closet." Hiro said then opened the third closet and unraveling the wonderful glory of the technology it held

Hiro went back to the kitchen and started to eat, the laptop in front of her.

"Whoa, why do you get all this stuff while I get a simple apartment?" GoGo asked

"They love the sweetheart." Hiro smirked, "Oh hey, keep me company, would you? Jack and Hiccup are supposed to be here right now but they can't so I guess I'm spending the weekend alone."

"I could say the same thing." GoGo inputted

"Have you eaten yet?" Hiro asked then took a bite from her food

"Not yet. I had to finish talking to you before I prepare my food." GoGo answered

"Well go ahead and do it while I'm online. I need someone to talk to." Hiro replied and GoGo obliged, "You know, for a non-talkative person, you talk alot at night."

"Yeah well you have to open up your thoughts every once in a while, right?" GoGo asked as he went around his tiny kitchen

"We should do this more often." Hiro suggested

GoGo placed the laptop and a plate of a ham sandwich and a tuna sandwich down on the table.

"Are you telling me that I should go talk to you more often?" GoGo asked

"Mhm." Hiro nodded then gulped down the bite she was chewing, "It should be cool, you know, spy to spy since we don't see much spies around the area?"

"Good thinking." GoGo agreed, "But I'd rather go make my bike faster than talk."

"If we're gonna pretend to be lovers, then pay attention to me." Hiro smiled at him playfully, "And besides, happy wife, happy life."

GoGo shook his head no, "You're not my wife." He ate down the remnants of the ham sandwich in his fingers

"Well that's how I feel." Hiro smirked, "You think I wouldn't notice the looks you'll give me when the others are around." Hiro laughed, "Agent Rider, this is blackmail, sweet, sweet blackmail."

GoGo pointed at Hiro, "I'm doing this for you, you know."

Hiro shrugged, "Hey, North's hosting the Christmas party this year and he's been inviting _everybody_, even the retired ones!"

"Wow, big blowout this year. Why didn't Bunny tell me this?" GoGo asked

"Maybe he was." Hiro responded, "Have you studied for Chemistry yet?"

GoGo raised a brow at her, "It's Friday. I've got two days to do so."

"Yeah but Chemistry's hard." Hiro frowned

"It's not." GoGo responded, "It's simple. All you have to do is _listen_ to the professor."

Hiro rolled her eyes then repeated, "Chemistry is hard. It really is. I wish it was just as simple as Calculus but it's not."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Of course. You'll see Calculus as easier than Chemistry."

GoGo sighed, "Okay so now I've noticed how it's getting kinda lonely here."

Hiro nearly laughed, "That's our life for you."

"Wanna go to the Lucky Cat?" GoGo asked

"But I thought Tadashi lived at the Lucky Cat." Hiro answered

"Exactly. You get to have your spying done _and _you get great treats from his aunt. Isn't that great?" GoGo tilted his head to the right

"Alright, you got me. I'll see out outside the Lucky Cat in ten then." Hiro replied then closed off their chat

She went to her closet and pulled out her regular blue hoodie. The cloth was starting to get worn out with the constant and one too many washes it had. The hoodie had been Hiro's companion since she was sent to the orphanage. It was her father's hoodie before he gave it to her the night of the accident. The hoodie held so many memories to her and it never left her side whenever she needed it the most. She stepped out of the room then closed the door. She grabbed her phone which was next to her laptop and walked out the front door, only to stop to see a white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Hiro looked left and right for a clue on who placed the gift on her front porch. She crouched down on the ground then removed the ribbon. She cautiously opened the lid then she threw the lid of the box then gasped at the sight. Her hands racked nervously as she reached for the phone in her hoodie pocket. She quickly dialed the one person she knew could help her that moment.

"Yes, Takachiho? I thought we're meeting at the Lucky Cat?" GoGo asked

"R-Rider, I, fetch me. Now. I-I-I, go here. Now, p-p-plea-ase." Hiro stuttered, backing away from the door

Her back hit something and she almost yelped and quickly kicked whatever it was.

"What was that?" GoGo questioned

"Nothing. Nothing. Please, I need someone here." Hiro said then slammed the door shut

GoGo arrived at her house in fifteen minutes with the directions she sent to her. She opened the door, teary eyed, then quickly hugged the boy, letting her tears fall from her eyes. GoGo looked at the contents of the box then saw that it was a picture of Hiro opening the door, just that night, as she was paying and getting the pizza for her dinner. The photo was encased in a golden frame and the glass of the frame was shattered, the shards scattered in the box and blood was splattered on the picture. GoGo brought Hiro inside the house and sat her down on the couch.

"Is there someone who would probably do this to you?" GoGo asked the girl, holding her upper arms

"I don't, I don't know." Hiro tried to breathe properly, "S-Someone's out to get me. I have a feeling that the chandelier was for _me_. It was never for Tadashi!"

"Hiro, Hiro, look, it's not for you. It was plotted by Yama for Tadashi. Nobody is out to get you." GoGo stated

"You don't know that!" Hiro yelled as another batch of tears flowed down her face, "Someone is going to get me because I got them in trouble in some way! I hate it! I want this done! I want to stop this!"

"Hiro stop this." GoGo aid

"No! Rider, don't you see? I'm in danger out here and if I don't finish my job, I'm gonna be killed."

"Hiro!"

"Rider I'm serious, I-."

Hiro's eyes went wide as she stopped speaking because of the pair of lips pressed against hers. GoGo pulled away then looked at the girl.

"I did that to shut you up the last time. Hopefully it went well this time too." He stated, "Now Hiro, just breathe in deeply. I, I know that someone's out to get you now, I understand, but I won't let anything happen to you, understand?"

Hiro gulped then nodded.

"You're not going to be in any trouble. You'll make it out of this alive, I promise." GoGo continued, "We'll try to get you out of this okay?" He paused, "…Partners?"

Hiro nodded again then hugged him tight.

"Partners."

* * *

**Yep, still doubting about that ending. But uh oh, who's threatening our dear little Hiro now? That's all for now. Review?**


	8. At the end

**Ah I just love this chapter to bits! Wanna know why? Read on~**

**I am still not owning anything~**

* * *

GoGo brought Hiro out of the house after the little 'Who's the culprit?' incident. GoGo had Hiro stop crying just a few minutes after. They walked to the Lucky Cat Café with Hiro in GoGo's protective arms. GoGo had already told Bunnymund, his guardian, to tell Jack to go on on Hiro's line and it made the girl feel at least a bit better.

"Are you okay now?" Jack asked her through the earpiece

"Yeah I just don't know if I can go around like I used to anymore." Hiro responded

"Do you want assistance then? I can get someone to be there for you right now." Jack said

"No, no it's okay, really. It's fine. I won't let anything happen to me." Hiro replied

GoGo opened his mouth to speak but Hiro had already placed a hand on his mouth.

"Are you sure? Hiro, Hiccup and I could be there for you if you want." Jack informed the girl

"No need. I can take care of myself. I _am _a spy afterall." Hiro pointed out, "Well I gotta go. I need to go spy on my case."

"Good, maybe after winter you won't be back there anymore then." Jack stated, "Have a good night, Hiro. Take care. I'm taking a break for the night."

Hiro and GoGo arrived at the Lucky Cat Café shortly after. Cass was up and about the café, taking orders and making them behind the counter. There were only a couple of people in the café with the given time which was nine thirty at nine but the café owner was still busy.

"Welcome to the Lucky Cat." Cass started then looked up at the two, "Oh GoGo, it's nice to see you here. And you too lady."

"Thank you Aunt Cass." GoGo responded, offering the older woman a small smile, "This is Hiro Takachiho, she's my girlfriend."

"Oh you, caught a nice one I see." Cass smiled at the couple

Hiro blushed lightly and chuckled, "It's nice to meet you too, Missis Hama-."

"No, please, call me Aunt Cass." Cass interrupted, "Come on, sit. Do you want anything?"

"I'd like a caramel frappé please." GoGo said, "And hot chocolate for her."

"I'll get your orders fixed up. Did you want to see Tadashi?" Cass asked

Hiro nodded, "Yes please."

"Well he's upstairs, I'm gonna go call him. Find a seat." Cass said as she went off to the second floor of the building

GoGo led Hiro to a three-chaired table as they waited for their orders.

"Are you just going to remember everything you're gonna talk about?" GoGo asked

"No." Hiro replied then pushed the blue crystal button on her microphone pin, "Hiccup gave me this and it's really handy to use."

"Huh, I think having him as my supplier doesn't seem a bad idea." GoGo stated

"It's never the bad idea." Hiro replied

Tadashi went down the stairs then scanned the crowd for his friends. He spotted them soon and then sat with them.

"Hey guys." He greeted, "You two are up late."

"It was getting kinda lonely at my house so what better way to spend Friday night than at the Lucky Cat's." Hiro replied, a small smile lingering on her face

"Good thing. Wasabi and Fred said they'd be coming over to pick me up for some 'Friday night' teen activities, whatever that meant." Tadashi said, "Did you two want to come?"

"No it's fine." GoGo shook his head no, "But I'm wondering, why didn't I get invited while all of the guys are?"

"They said something about you not being able to do so or something because of reasons." Tadashi replied, "I don't even know where we're going. All they said that it would be fun and that we'll be enjoying it and never forget about the experience for the rest of my life and that it's gonna be costly but Fred's got that covered."

Hiro nodded, "I figured he'd pay for that."

Hiro turned to the other spy then back at Tadashi, "Say, do you really have no clue where you're going?"

"Nope. They said that if they told me, I'd back out because Aunt Cass won't like it." Tadashi whispered as his aunt went by

Cass gave the orders of the two then gave Tadashi a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"His aunt's hot chocolate is the best." GoGo said to Hiro

"Well thank you." Cass replied, "I'm gonna go now. You kids have fun."

Cass walked away from the table then went around the café once more.

"I'm having an idea where you're going." GoGo stated

"Where?" Both Hiro and Tadashi asked

GoGo looked at Hiro, "Uh, you're a minor so I'm not going to say it. But I'll text it to you later once they come by to pick you."

The three chatted for a while, Tadashi spilling some things about his personality and family life and Hiro and GoGo partially making up stories and partially telling the truth.

"My mom was really great. She was sort of way ahead of her time but she made a new definition for science. Everything she created helped humanity in some way." Tadashi said, "I just wished that she was still alive and, you know, maybe she'll be here with me and she'll be proud."

"Well what about your dad?" Hiro asked

"Oh, my dad was a medical practitioner when he was my age. He invented cures but he didn't patent them so he didn't get recognized that much but he was doing it for a good cause, I just know it." Tadashi answered

"That's really cool." GoGo said then flipped on the next page from an old newspaper

Hiro looked over at the boy then her eyes widened at what she saw on the front page. She grabbed it from GoGo's arms then stared at the photo.

"Why'd you do that?" GoGo asked

Hiro pointed at the photo on the front page of the paper. Her eyes scanned the words imprinted on it over and over again until it finally clicked in her mind.

_High school student exposes Yamashita Industries owner's fraud_

_A young boy named Tadashi Hamada studying in San Fransokyo High School had exposed the dirty secrets of the owner of Yamashita Industries._

"T-Tadashi." Hiro whispered

Her eyes trailed downwards and saw a photo of Yama in a jail cell as if refusing for his photo to be taken and Tadashi's picture was above Yama's picture. The pace of Hiro's breathing quickened then Tadashi looked over at what the girl was reading.

"Oh, this." Tadashi murmured, a slight frown spreading on his face

Hiro looked up at the boy, distress written on her face.

"Wh-Why did you do that?"

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Tadashi asked worriedly

"I'm fine. Not I'm asking _you_. Why did you do that?" Hiro repeated

"Well it's kind of a long story, really." Tadashi started, "For my final high school thesis for my elective, which was Robotics, our teacher said that we were to make a thesis about one of the greatest technology industries here in San Fransokyo. We all knew we were plenty of that, I mean, Krei Tech, Yamashita Industries, and Krei Tech wasn't really that high on the charts back then so I chose Yamashita. When I went to interview Mister Yama about having to develop the tech, I overheard a conversation by two employees in their lounge. They sai-."

_Beep. Beep_.

The three looked over at the door and saw Wasabi and Fred waiting outside.

"They're here." Tadashi said, "I need to go now, guys. I'll tell you all about it on Monday, how does that sound?"

Hiro bit the inside of her cheeks, "Yeah, it's fine. No need to worry about it. Have a fun night."

Tadashi went over to his aunt then Cass kissed his cheek then he went out the café. Hiro turned towards GoGo who had the same look as hers.

"He exposed Yama's crimes." GoGo stated, "Did he think he can fight a man who's three times as big as him? And Yama's a business tycoon for crying out loud! Did he not think of the consequences?!"

"Calm down." Hiro said, holding his free hand, "We're gonna make sure we'll get to the bottom of this."

Hiro turned back to the door, "Even if it could cost my life."

Hiro and GoGo paid for their drinks then went out of the café, following their friends in a safe distance. They took three turns right and four turns left before Fred halted the car then they stepped out. Hiro and GoGo his behind a tall tree and watched them silently.

"Where are we?" Tadashi asked

"Yeah, where are we?" Hiro repeated as GoGo glanced around their surroundings

The parking lot they were in was deserted and barely lit, the only provider of the light was the low luminescence of the moon and a few lampposts here and there. GoGo watched from a distance the faint glow of bright lights and the sounds of the dull thud of the melody of the music and the people.

"Oh, I get it now!" GoGo whispered

"Get what?" Hiro asked

"I need to get you home." He continued

"What? But I'm spying." Hiro responded

"Yeah I know but this place is, uh, full of, um,"

"Full of what?" Hiro's big doe eyes looked up at the boy

Oh how he regretted ever having this conversation with her. It was as bad as the 'where do babies come from?' talk.

He bit his lip then continued, "Full of strip clubs."

"Full of what?!" Hiro almost yelled but she quickly placed a hand over her own mouth, "Why would they go here?!"

"Attention mostly." GoGo replied, "Oh, look, they're going now."

"Great! How am I going to go spying on him if he's going where I can't go?" Hiro complained as she walked over to the next tree, hiding in the shadows

"Wait, where are they going? The clubs are that way." GoGo pointed to the left, opposite where their three friends were headed to

Hiro shrugged then they followed suit. They ended upon a rather large sea of people, all happy. Hiro and GoGo went with the flow of the people, still keeping an eye on their friends. The music got louder and the lights brighter when they neared the place. Hiro and GoGo stopped walking as they looked at the beauty in front of them.

"They're going to a theme park." Hiro uttered

"And they didn't invite me." GoGo continued, "Now I don't understand _why_ they didn't."

Hiro stiffled a laughed then looked at the older boy, "You're too small to ride the rides."

GoGo raised a brow at the girl, "Look who's speaking. Oh that's right, it's little miss five flat."

"For your information, I am five foot one." Hiro crossed her arms, "And I bet that even if you _could_ ride the rides, you won't last long in them!"

"Alright then. Let's see who'll last longer." GoGo stated then they went to the park

The two spent the rest of the night boasting on each other that they could do better, whether they be rides or the games. Naturally, GoGo won almost all the games but Hiro enjoyed the rides more. All the while they were enjoying their little time alone, Hiro had completely forgotten why they were there and disregarded in her mind that their friends could find them in the crowd, which they did but the three boys did not go after them, thinking that Hiro and GoGo were on a date.

"This is fun." Hiro said as she and GoGo sat on a bench, all the prizes they had won on the benches and on their laps

Hiro held on to her vanilla ice cream cone while GoGo watched the happy people go by.

"It's the first time I've been to an amusement park." Hiro added, "I never thought these things could actually be more fun than dangerous."

"The danger in it is the fun." GoGo responded, "But thanks for being here, anyway. It was better spending a night with you than cooped up in my house."

"Aw did I just hit a touchy-feely nerve there?" Hiro smiled at him

"No, definitely not." GoGo shook his head no, a small smile playing on his lips, "Oh hey, you have ice cream on your face."

"Really? Where?" Hiro asked

"Right," GoGo dipped his finger on her ice cream and placed it on the tip of her nose, "here."

"Hey!" Hiro exclaimed

She scrunched up her nose then tried to wipe the ice cream off her face but GoGo held a tissue to her nose then did it for her. Hiro smiled a thank you to him then turned to the people.

Hiro sighed then asked silently, "Why did we ever stop partnering, Rider?"

GoGo kept quiet, "I don't really know anymore. Is it because of the microbot thing?"

"No, I think Fujita." Hiro replied

"Oh that, yeah I remember that." GoGo nodded, "When I'm looking at it now, it seems like a very unacceptable reason why we split up. Maybe we weren't thinking straight before."

"All those years after," Hiro laughed, "we should've talked about it."

"Agreed." GoGo nodded

They kept quiet for a while, just watching the people go by and welcoming each other's silent company. GoGo looked down at his watch then turned to the girl.

"Alright so I really have to get you home." GoGo said, "It's almost midnight."

He stood up and carried the various stuffed animals that he won from the games. Hiro followed suit then they started walking back to Hiro's house.

"Alright so you're gonna keep these," he gestured to the stuffed toys, "because I am not going to have a guest find one piece of these in my house."

Hiro chuckled then placed them on top of the closets.

"You know, it's getting a bit too late." Hiro stated, "How about you stay for the night."

GoGo raised a brow, "And where am _I_ sleeping?"

"Well my couch is comfortable so you can have my bed." Hiro replied, "It's nothing to me, really."

"Someone is out to get you and I'm not letting you sleep just in your living room. If I'm gonna stay here, you'll be in your room." GoGo scolded

"No!" Hiro jumped to her couch and laid down, "See? I'm already here and don't you dare pull me off this couch!"

GoGo rolled his eyes then sat on the floor.

"Hey what are you doing there! It's freezing." Hiro said

"You don't want to go to your bed." GoGo answered, "So I'm staying here."

"Rider. I'm serious. Get up from there and go to my room." Hiro said

"I'm also serious." GoGo replied as he closed his eyes, "Good night, short stuff."

Hiro grumbled then faced the back rest of the couch, "Good night, dork."

"_You_ call _me_ a dork." GoGo laughed lightly

Hiro smiled then closed her eyes, "Shut up, nerd. I'm sleeping."

* * *

**No don't worry, I'll revel some of Tadashi's 'crimes' soon but until then, review?**


	9. No don't

**Okay so I was a day late for updating. Really really sorry but I was fixing up the complete version of _SFIT _for dA.**

**I still don't own anything~**

* * *

GoGo woke up with a start. He ran a hand through his messy black mop of hair then laid on his back. He groaned as he felt his back ache from the cold and hard tile floor. He heard a barely there sound of pattering feet against the tile but disregarded it. Hiro might have been up already. He turned his face and body toward the couch Hiro was supposedly sleeping on but furrowed his brows later on when he felt the soft and thin hand making its way from the couch above. The hand held on to his shirt sleeve tightly, as if the person who had it was conscious. GoGo gulped then took a peek on who the person was.

"H-Hiro," GoGo whispered

Hiro's eyes opened very slightly. She had a worried look on her face as she bit her lip. It was obvious that she already knew what was going on. GoGo closed his eyes and laid back down on the ground, pretending to sleep, as the sounds of a pair of feet walking towards them got louder and louder. They kept quiet for a while until they heard the creaking of the front door and the door knob doing its job. Five minutes passed that Hiro and GoGo waited and stayed on their positions. It was GoGo who had the nerve to move first. He made his way from where the uninvited guest came from, the closet.

"If the main purpose of that person was the closet then that's someone who's been watching you ever since." He whispered, looking over at the door

Hiro stood up as well then followed GoGo. They stared at the door of the closets, unsure if they should open it or not.

"Jack?" Hiro whispered to her earpiece

"I'm up. What's the problem?" Jack replied

"Can you see if Hiccup has footage from my closet room just a few minutes ago? I know I left my phone in there." Hiro replied

The two had to wait a couple minutes before Jack had returned.

"Hiro, move out of that house in the morning. I don't care where but move out. Got it?" Jack instructed

"Why? What's in there?"

"There's nothing now but there was a person just half an hour ago. They seemed to be looking for something. They looked through your closets for a while and trashed the room. They wrote something on the wall. Hiro, if I don't get news that you're out of there in the morning, I will come pick you up personally." Jack replied

Hiro opened the room then looked around at the dark place. She shuddered ever so lightly then flicked the switch on. She flinched at the sight of her clothing thrown to the ground recklessly and the paint of the walls ruined.

"Do it or else."

Were the writings on the wall

GoGo let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness I pressed this button." he stated then pressed the same button, which was the one on the lampshade sitting on the table next to the door

The walls of the two closets reversed then the gadgets were revealed, safe and sound.

"Thank you." Hiro whispered, walking closer to the gadgets

"So I'm guessing you won't be here for a while." GoGo said, still standing at the doorway, "You know, it's just right that you won't. I'm afraid they'll kill my partner."

Hiro sighed, "Well it was fun while it lasted."

Then Monday quickly came and it was time for Hiro's Chemistry test. She had stayed at the house for the remaining days of the weekend until she had her things fixed up at her new place. Now no one, except for her and her friends, excluding the headquarters, knew where she would live temporarily. She, Honey Lemon, and GoGo were so indulged in reading and studying that they have not realized that their other three friends were staring at them, as if waiting for them to at least make eye contact. Hiro coughed out once then the three boys sighed in relief, making the studying trio look up at them curiously.

"We thought you were dead." Fred stated

"We did not." Wasabi pointed out, "But you three are too focused. You do know that you can ace Chemistry, right?"

"Wasabi's right. And anyways, we wanna have lunch with you." Tadashi inputted

Honey Lemon, Hiro, and GoGo stared at their friends then went back to studying.

"Oh come on!" Wasabi exclaimed, "Finals is nearing, we won't have too much time with each other left."

"Wasabi is right." Fred agreed, "We should do something fun on Friday night."

"And what fun will that be?" Honey Lemon asked

"Oh, just a little thing called amusement park!" Fred replied giddily

"By the way, why wasn't I invited the last time you three went out?" GoGo looked up from his book

"Uh," Wasabi rubbed his nape

"You see," Fred started

"Don't worry, GoGo, I'm sure you had fun with Hiro." Tadashi interrupted, removing the tension from them to the couple

Hiro placed her book on the table, "Why am I included in this one? I'm not even talking!"

"Wait, speaking of Hiro," GoGo looked over to his 'girlfriend' then back at his friends

"Oh, right, that." Hiro nodded, "Well, GoGo and I had finally decided to live in together. Like a married couple."

Tadashi raised his eyebrows, "Isn't Hiro a little bit too young to be living away from home?"

"Technically, my adoption papers aren't completed yet so I'm kind of on the free side. And besides, my family knows I'm living with an eighteen year old." Hiro replied

Hiro's and GoGo's watch beeped once then they pulled out their phones.

"Hiro, report to headquarters. Meeting. I'll see you there in ten." Jack said through the earpiece

"Uniform?" Hiro asked

"It's required. Now go." Jack answered

Hiro put her phone back in her pocket then looked at GoGo who was already waiting for her. Hiro bit her lip as she listened to the conversation of her friends. She dragged the blue pin out of her hair then combed her hair.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the restroom for a while." She said then stood up from the table

She walked a few distance to the restroom until her knees turned weak slowly as she struggled to get up. She hugged her stomach tightly as she made a run for the restroom.

"I think Hiro's not feeling very well." Honey Lemon stated

GoGo tried to not applaud the younger girl. She still had her good acting skills. He got up from his seat as he followed the girl to the room. Hiro was standing at the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Why now?" She groaned, "Can you get me my bag? My uniform's in there."

"Okay." GoGo nodded then went off to get Hiro's bag

He went back to the bathroom and waited outside until Hiro had finished wearing her uniform then putting her blue hoodie and zipping it up. She wore her black skirt and boots and placed her old clothes in her bag. GoGo went back to the table and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Tadashi asked

"Hiro's not feeling well. I need to take her home." GoGo answered

"Alright, take care of her well." Honey Lemon said then GoGo walked off to the restroom where the other spy was waiting

They exited the cafeteria after a while then rushed out the building.

"Where are you gonna change?" Hiro asked as she and GoGo walked towards the headquarters, removing her hoodie and placing it in her bag all the while

"At the headquarters." GoGo answered

"Alright then. I'll see you at the main lobby, okay? I'm gonna head over to Jack's first." Hiro replied

GoGo nodded then they hurried off to the headquarters, curious as to what the meeting was all about. Maybe it was about who was going to be let go of. Or maybe another threat is posed on the society itself. All Hiro and GoGo knew was that the meeting was big that they all needed to cooperate.

The two arrived and walked inside the tall gray building. They separated ways as soon as they got inside, Hiro to the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S.'s room and GoGo to the nearest restroom to change. Hiro pushed open the door and entered with a smile.

"I'm back you guys!" She announced

The heads of the five workers inside the room looked up and gave her back a smile before going back to their jobs. Hiro walked over to Jack's workplace then set her school bag down, under Jack's table.

"So what's the big meeting all about?" She asked

"I can't answer questions." Jack replied as he shut down his computer

"Why?" Hiro questioned, "Is it big?"

"Yes." Jack nodded, "But you're gonna have to wait to know. For now, though, you need to go at the lobby and get your name checked."

"What's so big that I actually have to attend in uniform, which I absolutely hate by the way, and I have to get my attendance checked too?" Hiro raised a brow

"New law." Jack answered then pushed Hiro out the door

Hiro rolled her eyes then made her way to the all too familiar lobby. It had been years since she had attended her first meeting. She was told that the grown ups often had more than the regular meetings than those who were teens and children but for this meeting, she saw the twins, Pine Tree and Shooting Star, who were the youngest for the time being so Hiro thought that this was going to be a big meeting if the children and teens were called. Hiro stood amongst the crowded place, the people with her all clueless. All of the spies were standing at the ground floor, the equipment team, background team, Guardians, and the rest of the staff on the second floor platform above them.

"So you got a clue?"

Hiro turned to the right and saw her Chemistry classmate.

"No, but it's really important." Hiro replied

Someone using the microphone cleared thir throat then caught the attention of the people.

"Good afternoon, agents." North stated, his thick Russian accent audible, "Sorry for disruption but we are in grave danger."

Everyone kept quiet but their minds were buzzing with thought about what the danger was.

"I will need all cooperation from _everyone_." North continued, "One day of year is in danger if not."

_What is it?_

"I need _all_ of you to save this day!" North boomed, "We need to save _Christmas_!"

"What?!" Hiro raised a brow then turned to his friend who just shrugged

"We need to do it by picking person who will give gift from _this_," North pulled up a huge clear bowl filled with small rolled up papers, "bowl."

"I missed a Chemistry test for _this_?!" Hiro exclaimed, "I'm gonna fail the class!"

"Now don't worry, you will like next announcement." North continued, "But that is for later. Now we pick!"

One by one, people were called and were asked to go up the front to pick their exchange gift buddy. Hiro was soon given the chance, seeing it was by age and Hiro was one of the few who were still minors. She unrolled the piece of paper then read the codename written on it.

"Rider?" She murmured then groaned, "Of course I'm gonna pick him."

Soon enough, GoGo was lined up and he picked from the bowl. He read the name.

"Tooth Fairy." He said, "Not bad."

Later on, the last one was finished and everyone went back to listening to North.

"This announcement will make you happy." North chuckled heartily, "Tooth Fairy will tell you."

Toothiana walked to the front and smiled at the crowd.

"Hi everyone," she started, "okay first off, teens and children under the age of sixteen, you are dismissed from the meeting. Have a good day to you all. And keep safe!"

A handful of young teenagers exited the lobby and once each of them had went out of the lobby and closed the door behind them, Tooth continued.

"This is the time of year you've _all_ been waiting for." Tooth announced

"Isn't that time Christmas?" Hiro asked GoGo

He shook his head no, a payful smile on his face.

"It's the annual ball!" Tooth continued and the room rejoiced

Chattering was heard from all of the corners of the room, even the people on the second floor were excited about the announcement. Hiro stood there, wide eyed.

"Th-The ball?" Hiro asked, turning to the boy, "The ball?"

"Yep." GoGo nodded, "You're not a little kid anymore!"

Hiro grinned brightly. She suddenly cannot wait for winter break.

"The ball will happen on December twentieth, mark your calendars. There will be invitations waiting for you before you go out and all the details are there. I hope we all have fun at that time and to the first timers, welcome to our annual ball. I hope you find it interesting." Tooth smiled at the people, "That will be all for now. Go back to your stations and we'll see all of you on the twentieth. Keep safe!"

Hiro and GoGo proceeded to the exit and grabbed one invitation each. Hiro held her excitement bottled up inside her as she and GoGo arrived at his house, her temporary shelter.

"The ball! I'm really going to the ball!" Hiro jumped up and acted like a kid who got ten jars filled with gummy bears, "I'm excited!"

GoGo smiled at her then sat on the couch, "I don't think you've read the invitation yet."

"Well it's probably all about the time and attire, right?" Hiro asked

"Technically, yes, but look again."

Hiro looked down at the piece of paper in her hands then read the words imprinted on it.

"This is to invite you, a dear agent, to the thirtieth annual ball of the spy society. This year, the ball will be held on the twentieth of December 2032 starting at six in the evening. The ball will take place at former Agent Superhero's mansion, scan the back of this invitation for the map from your location to the area. Formal attire is required and the attendant should have a date. We hope to see you there." Hiro read then frowned

She looked up at GoGo with sad written all over her face, "I need a date?"

GoGo nodded, "Why did you think I didn't go?"

"Because you're... anti-social?" Hiro asked

GoGo glared at the younger girl, "No! Because I don't want to get a date. I mean, you don't get a date for only one thing, you get a date for a long term relationship."

"Wow, that's really deep." Hiro murmured, "But still, I really really wanna go to the ball. I hope someone asks me out." Hiro frowned and looked down sadly

"Someone will, don't worry. I think every boy your age likes you." GoGo replied

"But I'm the _only_ sixteen years old!" Hiro exclaimed

GoGo sighed exasperatedly. "That's not my point. I meant your age group."

Hiro nodded but a frown still played on her face, "I still don't know. I mean, sure at least one guys likes me but do I like him back? No. Do I go on an awkward night with him? No." she groaned, "This is frustrating."

"It isn't frustrating if you're not thinking about it." GoGo pointed out

Hiro stared at the boy for a while then plopped down on the couch next to him, "Fair enough. What do you want for dinner then? I'm gonna pay."

"What do you mean you're gonna pay?" GoGo raised a brow

"Take out of course. So Chinese or...?"

"I don't think you should live off of take out. How long have you been having ordered dinners?" GoGo asked

"Since I got deployed, why?" Hiro turned to the older boy

GoGo stood up and gestured for Hiro go do the same, "Come on, I'm gonna teach you how to cook."

They walked over to the tiny kitchen then GoGo brought out the ingredients which were mainly a few pieces of raw chicken and two eggs. He walked over to the sink and opened the closet above. He brought out the flour, the salt and the finely ground black pepper. He placed them all on the counter, the one Hiro was sitting on. He walked over to the clean dishes by the side of the sink and got a bowl big enough for the chicken, a plate, and a fork.

"So what are you cooking?" Hiro tilted her head to the right

"No, what are _you_ cooking. Now go crack those eggs in the bowl." GoGo instructed

Hiro went down from the counter and cracked the eggs, putting the contents inside the bowl. GoGo gave her the fork which she used as a whisk.

"You think I can't beat an egg, huh?" Hiro raised a brow

"Okay, that's good now. Put in the salt and the pepper." GoGo said, disregarding Hiro's remarks Hiro put the fork down then grabbed the half full containers.

She dumped the salt and pepper in the beaten eggs, trying her best to keep the combination with equal amount. Once she deemed it was enough, she beat the eggs again for a little while. Hiro then added the chicken wings and started to coat it with the egg mixture, all the while, GoGo was preparing the plate and the flour. She put a decent amount of coating on the chicken and rolled it around the flour.

"You're pretty good at this." GoGo stated

"I know, right?"

"Beginner's luck." GoGo smirked as he started heating the pan then the oil

He grabbed a pair of tongs from the pile of cooking utensils then handed it over to the girl. Hiro breathed in deeply then placed the chicken to the oil.

"Don't worry about it much. You're going to deep fry it." GoGo said, "Although, you should really listen to it. Once the sound stops, flip it over."

Hiro nodded then waited for a while then flipped the chicken over. She sat back down on the counter as the other side cooked. Meanwhile, GoGo was preparing the table where the two of them will eat.

"I think it's cooked." GoGo said after twenty minutes

Hiro turned the stove off then placed the chicken on a plate. She walked over to the table prepared for them and served it to the older boy then sat on the vacant seat in front of him. GoGo picked up a chicken wing from the plate then put it on his and tore off a small part of the skin and meat. He neared it to his mouth and ate it. He furrowed his brows then coughed a little bit. Hiro, seemingly alarmed, took a small bite from a small piece of chicken leg. She grabbed her glass filled with water then drank half of it.

"It's too salty." She remarked, "I told you we should've ordered take out. I'm calling now."

"No! Don't. It's okay." GoGo stated

"Are you sure? This tastes like salt basically. I can't even find the chicken." Hiro looked at her food, disgust written over her face

"Yeah it's a little bit salty but that's fine with me." GoGo replied

"Rider are you sick?" Hiro looked at him as if he was crazy

"No. Why?" GoGo looked at her strangely

"Why? You're asking _me_ why while you're eating this, this... thing without a complaint?" Hiro almost yelled

GoGo shrugged, "Just don't think about it."

He took another bite on the chicken and munched quietly, looking back at the girl

* * *

**Phew. So we're entering those chapters where it's all mystery-y and I mean mystery-y enough. Plus, I have another trick up my sleeves by the end. Two actually. So, did you like it?**


	10. Hey Say

**Okay so first message has been relayed! Yay! I think nobody's got it yet but I'm screwed if someone is a new reader of this who's gonna read from the start. My plan's ruined then. Yeah I'm not telling~**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

"Hiro are you sure you're feeling fine now?" Tadashi asked as Hiro had walked in their second class for Tuesdays, the second one they shared

She smiled and nodded at him as she sat down, smoothing the back of her black leather skirt as she did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stated

"So what happened?" Tadashi kept an eye on her

"Oh, um, I don't know. Maybe I was just feeling a bit sick?" Hiro responded, "But I'm fine. Really. No need to worry about me."

"Nonsense. You should go over to the lab with me later. I need to show you something." Tadashi instructed

Hiro nodded, "Alright then."

The class dragged on and on about World History and Hiro swore someone was staring at her. She caught sight of the window opposite the door and her eyes furrowed as she saw the pacing form on Agent Rider just outside the classroom. He was looking intently at her every once in a while, when he stopped.

"Yes, Miss Takachiho. Is there something on your mind that requires you to not listen to me?" Her snobby professor asked her, the middle-aged woman's slightly chubby arms crossed

"I, um, there's, there's someone outside." Hiro stated, "I think he's trying to get my attention."

"How can you be so sure of that, hm?" She raised a brow

Hiro tried to not sigh and roll her eyes, "Because he's my boyfriend and I should know if he is."

The professor turned her back to Hiro and faced the board. "You can talk to him when the class is over."

Hiro looked at her watch then foamed internally. She was to sit still in her chair for the next thirty minutes while her partner was out there fretting over who-knows-what.

"Hey don't worry. He's just probably worried over some little thing. It can't be something huge, right?" Tadashi asked

"I... guess so." Hiro murmured

Their next two hours were vacant times, which meant that Hiro and Tadashi could go to the labs and he could show her his masterpiece. Unfortunately, Hiro did not find GoGo by the door by the time they went out.

"So Baymax, huh?" Hiro said as she stood in the middle of the room while Tadashi was looking for something at his desk

"Yeah." Tadashi murmured then turned around, a duct tape in his hands

Hiro sighed, "Duct tape? Hate to break it to you, Tadashi, but it's already been invented."

Tadashi walked over to the girl nonchalantly then tore off a piece of the tape, placed it on Hiro's right forearm then peel it off quickly. Hiro jumped in pain as she held her arm away from him.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" Hiro almost yelled, rubbing her arm

Something from behind Tadashi started to fill up with air, the sound of something inflating clear and obvious. Tadashi stepped to the side to let her see his invention. In a few seconds, a white robot had become fully inflated and was waddling slowly towards her. It raised its right arm and waved it in a circle.

"*This," Tadashi gestured to the robot, walking to its back, "is what I've been working on."

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The robot started, "I was alerted to your medical needs when you said," Baymax raised a finger, "'Ow'." a small rectangle showed up on Baymax's chest, ten varying emoticons shown, ranging from a smile to a red distressed on, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero." Hiro said

"I will scan you now." Baymax insisted

"Uh, no thanks, I-."

"Scan complete!" Baymax announced, "You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm," he showed a diagram of Hiro's body on his belly, highlighting the injured part red, "I suggest an anti-bacterial spray."

Baymax was about to spray Hiro's arm with the spray when she stopped him, "What's in the spray specifically?" she asked, raising a brow at Tadashi

"The main ingredient is: Bacitracin." Baymax answered

Hiro pulled her arm away, "Bummer. I'm allergic to that."

"You are not allergic to Bacitracin but you do have a mild allergy to peanuts." Baymax countered

Hiro nodded, satisfied as she let Baymax put the spray on her arm, "You've done some serious coding on this thing."

Tadashi smiled, "He knows a thousand medical procedures."

Hiro started going around Baymax, examining the robot, "Vinyl?"

Tadashi nodded. Hiro's phone rang from her pocket and she pulled it out and brought it up to her ear.

*"Hiro!"*

"Ri-," she looked over at Tadashi then turned around, "diculous!" she spat out, trying hard not to face palm herself, "I thought you had a class!"

*"Yes I know but where are you?"* GoGo asked from the other line

"Tadashi's lab, why?" Hiro questioned

*"Okay. Stay there. I'll come get you."*

Hiro stared at her phone then put it back to her pocket.

"That was really weird of GoGo." She murmured

Tadashi shrugged.

"You have been a good girl." Baymax said then handed her a lollipop, "Have a lollipop."

Hiro smiled then took it from the robot. She pulled off the plastic wrap ten popped it in her mouth.

"I cannot deactivate until you are satisfied with your care." Baymax said

Hiro removed the cast from her mouth, "Well then I'm satisfied with my care."

She put the candy back in then turned around when she heard the door opening.

"You're here." GoGo sighed

"Why? What's wrong?" Hiro asked, walking over to her other friend

*"Hiro!"*

She looked up in curiosity over who called her then remembered the invisible ear piece she had in her ear.

She held up a finger then pulled out her phone, "One sec."

She put it up to her ear, "Yes? What's the matter?"

*"Could you stop that ringing?"* Jack asked, obviously irritated

"What ringing?" Hiro tilted her head to the right

*"I think there's some tech interfering with the signal. It's annoying please try to stop it."* Jack groaned

Hiro furrowed the looked around the room, "Tech? Uh, Jack, the only tech around here are phones and a robot who can certainly *not interfere with the signal."

Jack paused from the other line, *"Are you with Tadashi right now?"*

"Yes, why?"

*"Get out of the room."* Jack ordered

Hiro's eyes widened in realization. She walked away from the two boys and went closer to the window, the far side.

Jack groaned again, *"It got louder. Get out."*

Hiro's breathing hitched as she looked out the bushes and the trees that were visible from the huge glass window in Tadashi's room.

"Oh no." Hiro whispered then put her phone back

She ran back to the other two then started dragging them out.

"Out out out. Now." She instructed

The two obliged at the girl's orders then they went towards the most populated place in the school, the cafeteria. GoGo stopped Hiro from running even more and held both of her hands. The three were equally panting but Hiro had the most labored breathing.

"What is wrong?" He asked her

"S-s-spy." She whispered, "They found Tadashi."

"They? Hiro haven't I told you that they're *not out to get you?" GoGo responded in the same manner

Hiro's grip on GoGo's hands tightened, "I swear they are. There was a beeping sound. You know how we're trained to go away from beeping sounds."

"Hiro, look. They're not out to get you or Tadashi. They're just looking if you're doing your job and you are and you don't have to worth about anything, okay?" GoGo told her Hiro bit her lip, "But,"

"Hiro," he said in a threatening tone

Hiro sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry I made you worry."

GoGo ruffled her hair, "Good girl."

He lead her to a table then their friends arrived soon after.

The days flew quickly towards the upcoming weekend. The time drew nearer and nearer to their finals. Hiro had been skeptical the past few days after her spy's discovery of where she studied. Hiro had to rely on her friends for the strength to go to school. GoGo had hard days when Hiro refused to go to school, claiming that she would get spied again that Hiro was beginning to get in his nerves.

"Hiro," GoGo called from outside the girl's bathroom where Hiro hid, "Hiro come on, we're gonna have to go now!"

"Rider I don't wanna." Hiro replied from inside, "There was that beeping again!"

GoGo sighed. Hiro was surely a pain.

"I-Is there someone else in there?" GoGo asked

"I'm all alone." Hiro responded

GoGo bit his lip then hesitantly entered the restroom. He looked around at first and saw Hiro sitting on the counter of the sink. He walked towards her and sat beside her.

"We talked about this already," he looked over at the girl, "right?"

Hiro frowned and nodded.

"And you know in yourself that you're gonna be fine, right?"

Hiro sighed and looked up at the older boy, "Do I really?"

Hiro grabbed her friend's hand in her own and played with it for a while, keeping quiet. Hiro had been so comfortable with the fact that GoGo was with her all the time. She was so comfortable that they were partners again and that they were literally living like a real family. Somehow she found the security whenever he would hug her or hold her hand when she was scared or alone. GoGo became a brother she could ask for. He became *the brother she looked for in him three years ago. Right now, she was just sure GoGo was going to burst into a scolding wreck in any moment.

"Hiro Takachiho, who are you?" He started

Hiro looked down at the floor.

"Hiro Takachiho, *who are you*?" He repeated with much more force

"I-I'm Hiro, sixteen years old, robotics major, an orphan, and," She paused, "a spy."

"That's right." He said, tightening his grasp on her hand, "You're a spy. And spies are?"

"Spies are tough." She answered, remembering the line from her early days as a spy, "Spies never give up."

"And?"

"Spies never back out from anything." She finished

"And are you a spy with the way you're acting?"

"No." Hiro shook her head no

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not tough and I'm giving up and I'm basically backing out of my first moving-out mission." Hiro slumped her shoulders

"But you *are a spy." GoGo pointed out, "You're just human too, that's the thing there. You're human, that's why you do wrong things people would assume a spy won't do. Hiro, look at me."

Hiro looked up at the boy then turned her gaze down. He rolled his eyes then used his free hand to lift up her chin to meet his eyes.

"You are a spy. Don't you *ever forget that, alright? You might seem weak now but I know that you'll get your stuff done soon." GoGo smiled warmly at her, "Now, I ask you, are you a spy?"

Hiro smiled weakly and nodded, "Maybe you are right."

"I _am _right. Now let's go. The others are looking for us." GoGo said then jumped off the counter and helped Hiro down

They walked out of the rest room and received the surprised glares of the people passing by and the girls about to enter. GoGo gave all of them a look that could kill and everyone immediately reverted their glares to something else. He led Hiro back to the cafeteria and brought her to their table with their friends.

"Finally, you decided to come back here." Wasabi stated, "Fred was just telling us something."

Hiro sat down next to GoGo and looked over at her mascot friend.

"What was it, Fred?" Hiro asked

"Well I was about to ask you guys if you're available on December eighteenth. My dad will be throwing this huge party and I kinda want some company. He didn't say what the party was for but I managed to convince him for me to bring you all." Fred announced

Hiro rubbed the back of her head and smiled apologetically at her friend, "Yeah, December eighteenth. I'm going home the day before."

"I told you." Honey Lemon interrupted, "They've been planning a vacation with their families for a while now."

Fred frowned, "Aw, it's out last day, can't you go home on Sunday then?"

Hiro shook her head no, "Sorry."

"Well there's still next semester. Maybe my dad will let me have another one by then." Fred exclaimed

Hiro raised her eye brows then turned to the by sitting next to her, "Uh, heh, yeah. Next semester."

"Well, Hiro and I need to go now." GoGo commented

Everybody at the table gave GoGo weird looks.

"What's wrong?" Tadashi asked

"Uh, well, we've never taken that Chemistry test yet and I feel like I'm gonna fail the semester if I don't." He reasoned

"GoGo failing?" Hiro nearly laughed, "I don't think you can fail."

GoGo rolled his eyes and eyed Hiro, "With me failing, I really meant _you _failing."

Hiro glared at the older boy, "What did you say to me, nerd?"

"Nothing." GoGo chuckled then stood up, "Come on, we don't have all day."

Hiro stood up and followed her partner towards wherever he was going to.

"You _do _realize that we've had our test last Wednesday, right?" Hiro smirked

"Yes."

"And that we don't have a Chemistry class today?" Hiro tilted her head to the right

"I just wanna get out of studying for a while, okay?" GoGo looked over at Hiro

"Alright so what's the plan?" Hiro smiled wide

GoGo shrugged, "What do _you _wanna do?"

"If you ask me and I answer, you're not gonna want my answer." Hiro sheepishly smiled

"What if I agree to it?"

Hiro looked at him for a while, "Are you _really _going to agree?"

"Maybe."

"Alright fine. I wanna go Christmas shopping." Hiro crossed her arms

"Good. You're gonna help me buy my gift too." GoGo nodded

"But I," Hiro bit her lip, _Now how am I going to buy a gift for you? _

"Something wrong?" GoGo raised a brow

Hiro grinned up at him, "No, nothing's wrong."

"Great. Let's go now." GoGo smiled weakly and off they went to the mall

* * *

**Okay so I have a question, what should GoGo give to Tooth? I have no clue what it is. Review for more~**


	11. Intriguing Though

**Okay so I totally forgot to change it but sorry, the ball's date is moved to December 18 because I found out that December 20, 2032 is not a Saturday so yeah.**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

"Oh come on." Hiro said as she and GoGo walked around the mall, "Who did you pick anyway?"

"Tooth." GoGo answered, "You?"

Hiro stiffened, "Hiccup. I picked Hiccup."

"Okay then." GoGo nodded, "You probably can't find the gift for you. You'd have to make it."

"And how do _you_, of all people, know that?" Hiro raised a brow

"I've been a spy longer than you are, you know." GoGo pointed out, "I know things that you don't know. And let me tell you, they're not few."

"Like?" Hiro asked as they entered a clothing store

"Well, I didn't work as a spy first. I started off as an assistant guardian." GoGo stated, "_And_ I was Tooth's little darling boy before you."

"Ooh, how come?" Hiro pulled a red shirt in a rack and tried it on GoGo's body

"I was undeniably handsome." GoGo smirked

"Oh please."

"Alright, I was adorable. So adorable." GoGo nearly groaned

Hiro pinched GoGo's cheeks and laughed, "Cutie Agent Rider. I wish I was there to see that."

GoGo shrugged and pulled a random shirt from the rack, "But you weren't. You were being interviewed by that crazy couple who had a fetish for black hair. They were really creepy by the way. I'm so glad you didn't get to be with them."

Hiro furrowed her brows, "How did you know about that?"

GoGo's eyes widened, as if he just realized what he had said. "I, um, well, I was sort of the background researcher for the new incoming spies. It was the first official thing I did."

"So what else do you know about me?" Hiro asked, looking intently at the older spy

"I know that your mom's a model and a scientist." GoGo bit his lip, "Your dad is a scientist too, under medical."

"Everybody knows that, Rider. Tell me something I don't know." Hiro murmured

"I _can't_ Hiro. I'd tell you everything you want to know but I just can't give away that much information." GoGo avoided Hiro's judging stares

"Why can't I know things that's basically mine? And besides, what don't I know? It's my life. That's impossible." Hiro countered

"But there is." GoGo sighed and looked at her, "You had amnesia. Do you know that?"

Hiro raised both eyebrows, "What? But that wasn't in my record-."

"Many things wasn't written in your record, Hiro." GoGo stated then threw a piece of purple shirt towards her, "Try this."

"But, Rider, I-."

"I said try it." He repeated

Hiro sighed and went to the dressing room. She was surprised by her partner's sudden behavior. GoGo would normally drop hints or two of how he became a spy and what was his beginning but it was never _this_ mysterious. Also, he claimed that he knew more about Hiro than she knew of herself._He_ knew more about Hiro than _herself_. Was that some kind of sick joke? It probably was... Maybe. Hiro was not sure if he was kidding or not. But the question was, _why_ would GoGo joke on a big matter? She never even heard him joke. At all. Hiro was scared at the fact that he was serious. What was so big that GoGo could not tell her things about herself?

She walked out of the dressing room then put it back where GoGo got it.

"Hey, you know what, maybe this is just the hunger talking. Let's go grab lunch. My treat." Hiro stated as she walked towards the food court, "So what do you want to eat?"

"You."

"I'm sorry, what?" Hiro looked at the older boy

"Next time, let me finish." GoGo sighed exasperatedly, "I meant, you pick."

Hiro breathed in relief then dragged him over to the nearest Asian food stall. She ordered whatever GoGo wanted and got herself a plate of sushi.

"So what do you think should I give Tooth?" GoGo asked, checking if Hiro was still giving him a cold shoulder

Hiro shrugged then proceeded to eat.

"Hiro I'm sorry for not telling you about yourself but I really can't say it. Do you want me to lose my job?" GoGo frowned

Hiro eyed the boy, "You're not very sincere with your apology you know."

GoGo lowered his eyelids then placed a big bag of gummy worms on the table. Hiro's eyes widened as she grabbed it and put one in her mouth.

"Thank you!" Hiro squealed

"So what do you think should I give to Tooth?" GoGo asked her again

"Something dentisty for sure. But I guess you could give her a journal." Hiro answered, eating the candy happily, "She's still an eighteen year old girl. There's stuff going on in her head for sure. Plus, she can put in there whatever happens in her day."

"Or she could use it to track down her teeth health." GoGo inputted

Hiro nodded, "That's for sure."

They ate in silence for a while until Hiro's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the message.

"Ugh. Another one." She said with complete disgust as she put her phone down on the table

"What is it? Spam texts? I can get rid of it if you want." GoGo offered

"No, not that. It's the other spies. They've been asking me out for the ball for the whole week and I don't just mean by text." Hiro responded

"Well, you _did_ want to go to the ball, right?" GoGo asked

"Yeah, but just like what you told me. Why would I date someone for a one-night thing?" Hiro turned back to her food

"Well, let's just see who's alright so the others could stop chasing after you." GoGo suggested

"Alright so there's Kenny from the staff," Hiro started

"Which Kenny?" GoGo questioned

"Kenny, blond hair, blue eyes. Everyone's 'to-die-for' kinda guy." Hiro answered

"Oh, _that_ Kenny." GoGo murmured, "Yeah, he's out of the choices. Next."

"Aaron. The one who's still at hq." Hiro replied

"Aaron who can't get a mission?"

"That's the one." Hiro nodded, "So what do you think about him?"

"No. If he can't get a mission, then he can't get a date." GoGo answered, "Who else?"

"There's Clive and his twin, Alfred." Hiro added

"Ugh. Not a chance. Do you even _know_ what happened at last year's ball?" GoGo raised his voice

"Suddenly I don't want to know." Hiro pointed out, "So there's Jaime from equipment, Zach who's deployed, Corby from staff, Marwin from the hq, Frantz, the one from Paris, Billy from hq, and Jeremiah who's deployed right now."

"Alright so that's eleven and you have to turn down ten of them. Plenty of choices." GoGo muttered

"But," Hiro looked down at the table, a blush creeping its way up to her face

"What's the problem, Hiro?" GoGo asked

"I don't really want to go with any of them." Hiro answered weakly

"Why? I thought you wanted to go to the ball." GoGo waited for the girl to answer

"Well, I _do_ wanna go to the ball but all these guys, they just," Hiro looked away from GoGo, "they don't like me for, well, me. They don't like it that I'm smart, they don't like it that I'm a better spy, they don't like it that I do a greater job than them. They just like," Hiro gulped and subconsciously hugged her body, "they just like me for my body. They just wanna get in my pants and they've been trying for _so long_."

GoGo looked flabbergasted. So _this_ was Hiro's life that he had been missing out on. And was this the reason why Jack and Hiccup had been over-protective of Hiro ever since she had hit puberty?

"I, uh," GoGo placed his right arm at the table, trying to reach out to Hiro but failing, "Hiro, I'm sorry for asking you that question." GoGo apologized

"No, it's fine." Hiro said shakily, "I, I shouldn't have been thinking too much." She forced out a laughed, "This is silly. Forget that I even said that."

"Hey, hey, shut up," GoGo said lowly

Hiro looked down and bit down a frown, "I thought so." She almost whispered

"No I didn't mean it that way!" GoGo exclaimed, "I meant you're talking nonsense. That's not silly Hiro, that's serious. Don't you want it to stop?"

Hiro looked up at the boy in front of her and offered him a weak, sad smile then shrugged, "They're, they're guys. Boys will be boys, Rider."

GoGo grimaced at the girl but did not argue any further. How could Hiro say such a thing?

"Hiro I'll," he looked away then back at the girl, "I'll try to find a good date for you."

"If there is one then go ahead." Hiro chuckled, "I'd like to see you try."

They spent the rest of the afternoon going around the mall buying gifts for their friends and getting the grocery for them. Hiro dragged GoGo to the nearest bookstore and made him go round and round through the shelves. Eventually, GoGo found the girl sitting on the floor with a book in her hands, engulfed in reading. GoGo walked over to the girl and snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Hiro exclaimed, glaring holes at GoGo

The boy looked at the back and found the price tag, "You're just gonna disappoint yourself. You can't afford that with your allowance."

"What if I could?" Hiro asked

GoGo rolled his eyes and placed it on one of the shelves. He grasped her wrist and started dragging her towards the exit.

"Ugh. What's the big deal anyway? It's not like we actually _need_ to go back home now." Hiro stated, crossing her arms

"It's almost six, don't you think it's time to go? We got here at, what, one?" GoGo responded and lifted the plethora of bags in his hands, "And I think this is enough shopping for the day. And ever again."

"But I'm not finished with buying the gifts. I still need to buy one for you." Hiro murmured

"You're gonna buy _me_ a gift." GoGo laughed, "You're kidding right?"

Hiro blushed lightly, "W-Well I have to replace that pan I burned one time!"

"So that's why I was missing one piece." GoGo muttered

"And the curtain that got cut up when I was doing a project but I swear that was accidental!" Hiro added, "And I'm sorry that I broke three plates. I know how much you care for the stuff in your house but I'm really sorry."

"Look, Hiro, it's fine. It's not really my house, to be honest. I'm just temporarily living there, remember?" GoGo replied, "Don't worry about the stuff."

* * *

"What are you doing?" GoGo asked as he sat down beside Hiro on the couch

He turned the tv on and grabbed the bowl of grapes from the table and started munching on it.

"Just a little research." Hiro replied nonchalantly, not actually focusing on GoGo

The boy took a peek at what the girl was 'researching' on the laptop placed on her lap. She was furiously typing up keywords and trying hard to find something but finding out a little bit later that she had failed to do so.

"Try 'Yamashita Industries Tax fraud'." GoGo suggested

Hiro did what she was told and waited for the result.

"None I haven't read about." Hiro groaned

"What else have you been searching?" GoGo asked

"Yamashita Industries exposed, owner of Yamashita Industries, Tadashi Hamada, Tadashi exposes Yamashita, Hamada exposes Yamashita." Hiro rambled on and on, "They're all just the same things about Yamashita without Tadashi "

"Try just 'Tadashi Hamada Yamashita Industries'." GoGo commented, "But add quotation marks."

Hiro once again obeyed to GoGo's orders. They were browsing the articles one by one until they found an unopened article at the tenth page. Hiro clicked the link leading to it and Tadashi's picture showed on the screen with Yama under his photo.

"Yes!" Hiro grinned brightly, "Thank you so much for the help."

"You're welcome." GoGo offered then turned the television off, "So what does it say?"

"Local student Tadashi Hamada, 17, exposes the secrets of one of the world's leading technological industries. It is said on a statement by the young Hamada that the owner of the prestigious Yamashita Industries has files of tax fraud, is included in the list of two nationwide and one worldwide scamming projects, several assault cases to minors, and is supportive and a player of the very illegal trend of bot fighting. Mister Yama has been avoiding the press and media and has shown aggravation towards the topic. Yama has still not given any responses to any of the questions and refuses to answer anyone." Hiro read, "So Yama did all this and what happened?"

"There's a following article." GoGo stated as he pointed at the small box at the bottom right corner of the page

Hiro clicked it and the page showed another set of the news.

"The owner of Yamashita Industries has been proven guilty of all the charges found out by local teenager, Tadashi Hamada. The court has found proof of Mister Yama's alleged cases discovered by San Fransokyo High student. Yama is now facing lifetime imprisonment but is currently nowhere to be found. Yamashita Industries has been plummeting to the ground, giving rise to the new Krei Tech founded by Alistar Krei." Hiro continued, "He's gone incognito."

"I don't get it. I thought he got imprisoned for the cases? I mean, that's a whole lot of years to make up with." GoGo stated

"And not to mention the debts. No wonder Yamashita's not up and running anymore." Hiro added

"It is." GoGo pointed out, "But they've gone really low-scale since last year."

Hiro nodded then proceeded to the next page where it showed Yama inside a jail cell.

"The owner of Yamashita Industries has been found by the police in a bot fight in San Fransokyo within two months into hiding. Mister Yama is now facing the time due to the crimes he had done. Meanwhile, the young Tadashi Hamada has now been proved as a hero and has been awarded a commemoratory medal of courage last Wednesday, May 21, 2031, by the mayor of the city for the annual day of merge." Hiro finished, "I think he bailed himself out."

"No. I think he _found_ a way out. He's Yama. He will never make himself lose." GoGo inputted, "Does it say anything about Yama escaping?"

Hiro looked around the page for a while, "None. There are no more stories after that."

"That's weird. So if the media knew about this, why was it not in _all_ newspapers? I mean, this _is_ a huge case. Yama's a business tycoon, there's no way he could have avoided the headlines." GoGo stated

"Unless he _paid_ them all to _not_ cover it." Hiro murmured

"Yes. That _could_ be a reason." GoGo nodded, "But why'd you think he'd go after Tadashi if it wasn't a full blown news?"

Hiro gasped loudly and pointed at GoGo, "I get it!"

"What? What'd you get?" GoGo asked

"Tadashi got imprisoned, right? But it was never said that Tadashi _filed_ those cases against Yama but why _wouldn't_ he do it?" Hiro started, "Because he _paid_ the court to not allow Tadashi to do so!"

"So why imprison him and not just bail?"

"That's the thing! Because someone already covered it. It was a plan, Rider! It was a plan from the start!" Hiro grinned, "Now they need to get rid of the _only_ one who could testify that it's all true."

"So why does hq thinks Tadashi needs a spy?" GoGo questioned

Hiro shrugged, "It's better to not question the authorities, Rider."

* * *

**Ooh, also, I'm sorry I haven't been replying to the reviews but I've been really busy with making... I can't actually tell you what I've been working on for now so, yeah. Real sorry though. Review?**


	12. Rider the Agent

**Yiz it's done!**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Finals drew closer and closer as the days went by. For the two spies, it was easier to not think about temporary thing, forcing them to not put too much effort on their studies but for the normal students, finals was everything and it should never be something less. As time passed by, Tadashi had been spending more and more time inside the school's vicinity. Hiro could not be sure if she was lucky that he was or in deep trouble that he was but all she knew was that she should always keep one eye opened to anything.

"So where are you going again?" GoGo asked as he entered his and Hiro's shared bedroom

He watched the younger girl go around the place, picking up her bag or her earrings or some other stuff.

"For the last time, I'm going on a date, Rider." Hiro said as she went to the mirror to put on her earrings

"In _that_?" GoGo gestured at her outfit which was a red tank top, brown shorts that reached her mid-thigh, her blue sneakers and blue hoodie jacket

"Yeah, why do you care?" Hiro grumbled

"I don't know maybe because _we're posing as a couple and you're gonna go out to town with some other guy_!" GoGo pointed out

"Well I'd just tell everybody that my date's my best friend at the orphanage. Easy." Hiro responded

"And what if he makes a move?" GoGo raised a brow

"Then I'll go and keep a safe distance away from him. Come on, Rider. It's not like I'm _not_ a highly trained spy." Hiro reasoned

"Who is this guy anyway?" GoGo questioned, obviously ticked off

"Someone you _don't_ know." Hiro answered as she started to make her way out of the house

"Well then I guess I'm inviting a couple of guys over." GoGo stated

"Okay." Hiro replied nonchalantly, grabbing her bag on the way out

"You're gonna regret this!" GoGo warned

"Wouldn't think of it as that way. I'll be back soon. Don't stay up waiting." Hiro called as she exited the house

"Poor girl, wasn't even fetched from the house." GoGo shook his head

* * *

"Thanks a lot for helping me buy gifts today, Honey Lemon." Hiro said as she walked side by side with the taller girl at the mall

"It's no problem, Hiro." Honey Lemon smiled at her, "I was about to meet Tadashi here later too so why not."

Hiro nodded as they went about the stalls and shops the mall offered.

"So I guess you're getting GoGo a gift and he won't let you leave without him?" Honey Lemon started

"You bet." Hiro replied, "But I'm also looking for my family's gifts. I have to get gifts for four brothers, a sister, a father and a mother. Maybe I should get something for the two twins."

"You mean two siblings who are twins, right?" Honey Lemon inquired

"Nope. Two sets of twins. Our parents _love_ to adopt." Hiro responded

"I think that's really cool. A huge family's fun." Honey Lemon commented

"It sure is. But there's always a fight somewhere so it's hard to rest." Hiro pointed out

Honey Lemon nodded.

"Well what about you?" Hiro asked, "Don't you have a big family?"

"Actually I'm an only child." Honey Lemon answered, "But I would love to have a big family in the near future. Maybe four to six children. It should be nice."

"Four to six children with?" Hiro smirked

"Oh stop it, you." Honey Lemon laughed, "Tadashi and I are not dating."

"Yet." Hiro added, "The guy totally likes you."

"Oh come on, he doesn't." Honey Lemon blushed

"He does. Aiko, if I need to tell you something it's that. Tadashi's kind of obvious too. Baymax, you and my relationship with GoGo is what he always says." Hiro shrugged, "If that doesn't imply 'I like you' then why is he meeting you later?"

Honey Lemon paused, "Huh. I guess you're right."

"See?" Hiro grinned, "I know that he likes you, I guarantee."

Hiro had that very reassuring sense whenever someone likes someone by their actions and what they fell in love with—she had a fair share of experiences but she was just sure that Tadashi had this major crush on Honey Lemon. She could sense it. And maybe she should not include the part where Tadashi had her camera pin and she could hear the conversations Tadashi had with his aunt regarding Honey Lemon and how 'her hair flows perfectly with the wind'. The two teenagers walked around a little while, getting all the gifts Hiro deemed necessary. She bought almost everyone she cared for, which was not many since the spy society's population was more than five hundred, gifts.

* * *

GoGo walked around town, looking where Hiro and this 'date' went, but he was never going to admit that he really cared for Hiro's well-being. He was walking at the sidewalks, past the restaurants where Hiro was not in, and shops where he did not find Hiro in. He kept on looking and looking until he stopped in front of one store. He looked up at the 'open' sign held up at the glass sliding door then back to the mannequin. He pulled out his phone and dialled Hiro's number.

"Hello Hiro, where are you right now?" He asked

_"I'm at the mall with Honey Lemon, why?"_

GoGo could have glared at his phone if he could, "Why are you with Honey Lemon?"

_"Oh, uh, my date cancelled out. He said he was gonna do something 'important'."_ Hiro answered, _"So what did you need me for?"_

"I was actually looking for you." GoGo stated, "Anyway, I've found you a date for the ball but he wants to stay unknown until the actual date. Go here at the dress shop downtown, you know that, right?"

_"The one near the market?"_

"Yeah, that one." GoGo answered

_"Alright, will do. See you in a few."_ GoGo hung the phone up and entered the colorful shop and was immediately greeted by the saleswoman at the counter.

"Good afternoon, young man. For what occasion is the clothing?" the saleswoman asked

"A ball." GoGo answered, looking around all the while

The saleswoman nodded, "So what is the theme of your ball?"

"None in particular." GoGo replied

"What color scheme would you like then?" She asked

"I'm actually waiting for my date. I'll let her decide then I'd go with anything you've got that matches." GoGo responded

"Alright, let's take your measurements." the lady said then pulled out a measuring tape under the counter

She walked over to GoGo and took the sized needed for his clothes.

"A ball, huh? It's December, where's the Winter Ball?"

GoGo looked and memorized the woman's face. "Company party." He answered the girl

"On the eighteenth?" The girl looked up at her

"Yes. Why do you ask?" GoGo asked

"Well it's nice to meet you." The girl stood up straight, "I'm Agent Siren, you?"

"How can I know that you're really a spy and not an undercover agent for me?" GoGo glared at her

The girl tapped her ear, her finger unable to go inside for being blocked by something invisible.

"I'm really a spy. I'm a new one actually." The girl, apparently name Siren, smiled at him

"Agent Rider." GoGo responded

"Oh so who's the lucky girl we're bringing to the ball, Agent Rider?" The woman continued on getting the sizes

"I don't think you know her. She's been deployed for a few months now." GoGo stated

"Try it, maybe I do." Siren commented

The front door opened then both of them turned towards the door and the new customer entering.

"Good afternoon, for what occasion will the-."

"Siren!" Hiro, the new customer who had just entered, squealed, "Siren I missed you so much!" She ran over to the older girl and gave her a hug.

"I missed you too, little Hiro." Siren smiled

"So you two know each other?" GoGo raised a brow at the two

"Rider, you're here." Hiro looked over at the boy, "Oh, Rider, this is Agent Siren. She's the one who entered just after you were deployed."

"Yeah, we've met." GoGo nodded

"Oh hey, who's my date for the ball?" Hiro asked

GoGo furrowed his brows, "Really? You don't, you don't know? You don't get it?"

"No. Who's the guy who you deemed appropriate?" Hiro asked

GoGo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Me, Hiro. _I'm_ the guy."

"Wait, but I thought you said dating wasn't for one-night things only." Hiro pointed out

"Yeah but this is a friendly date." GoGo said, "Surely you've been on one before."

"Nope. So how do we do this friendly date?" Hiro tilted her head to the right

"Just like a date without all the romance." GoGo inputted, "It'll be fun."

Hiro nodded, "Okay. And thanks a lot, Rider."

"Anytime."

* * *

"It's the last day!" Hiro cheered, "Isn't this exciting?"

Tadashi, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi nodded at the girl's question while GoGo and Fred were busy in their own businesses.

"Are you sure you two can't stay one more day?" Fred asked

"I'm sorry but no, her family's been waiting for almost a week." GoGo replied, "And they also want to meet me, apparently."

"Well you're gonna have a whole lot of people to impress." Hiro beamed at the boy

GoGo nodded at her and smiled back.

"I can't believe the semester's over already." Wasabi stated

"Well we all need a break sometime, right?" Tadashi inputted

"Yeah." Honey Lemon answered

It has been quite a short time when Honey Lemon and Tadashi had been dropping hints at each other for the other to admit their feelings but not one of them caught on. Honey Lemon was too caught up in her hints and Tadashi was too focused on Baymax, the café, and his own hints for Honey Lemon but the romantic tension was obvious and thick between the two that the others knew before them. But if there was one part of the last few days that they would never forget, it would be the time they were caught under a mistletoe and everyone just _had_ to notice.

Fred was excited to tell them about the newly placed mistletoe around the school that he forgot to tell them before the first period, causing a blushing and awkward mess between the two a few minutes before lunch. Their friends were all waiting as to what Tadashi was going to do to the girl. Was he going to hug her? Kiss her cheek? Or maybe seal the deal and kiss her on the lips? But Tadashi settled for an endearing and respectful kiss on the forehead, one where the others were quite disappointed at.

"But no seriously, guys, I think we have to thank Hiro big time." Fred stated

Hiro looked up, "What? Me? What did I do?"

"Well you helped me finish my project, you know, chemical metal embrittlement?" Honey Lemon answered, "And you made me a handbag with a portable laboratory. I think that's really cool."

"And you helped me speed up my bike." GoGo added, "And placed them on shoes for easier transportation."

"Don't forget Baymax's upgrades and the suggestion for supercapacitors instead of lithium-ion." Tadashi inputted, "That was a really big help."

"Well there's also the help with the lasers and how to make them portable. I didn't even know my lasers could do that." Wasabi stated

"Guys, guys, I think we're missing the point here." Fred said to his friends, "We should thank Hiro for my Kaiju suit. If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't be having fun jumping around the city. _Finally_ someone acknowledged my scientific discoveries."

Hiro laughed at Fred, "Guys I don't know what to say."

"Say 'Thank you'." Fred supplied

"Okay, thanks you guys. It means a lot coming from you." Hiro looked at each and everyone

"Well alright then." Fred replied, "But we need to tell you this one little thing that's been bothering us for a while."

"What is it?" Hiro frowned

Fred pointed upwards and surely enough, when Hiro looked up, she saw a small mistletoe hanging on th ceiling above her and her partner.

"Oh come on." she heard GoGo grumble

"Well?" Fred asked

Hiro sighed then looked at the boy sitting next to her. GoGo shrugged and gave Hiro an apologetic smile before grabbing her chin and pulling it to his lips, sharing a short kiss.

* * *

"You got everything fixed?" GoGo asked as he watched Hiro go around the house, taking her stuff from almost everywhere she put it

"I think so." Hiro answered, looking in her drawer one last time for any left gadgets

"Sure?" GoGo tilted his head to the right

"I don't know!" Hiro turned to him, "I feel like I'm missing something but I think I'm not! Do you get it?"

GoGo smirked. He stood up, entered their room and went back out, a big bag strapped on his shoulder.

"That!" Hiro grinned, "Okay I'm done."

GoGo laughed, "Of all the things you forget to get, it's the dress."

"Oh give me a chance." Hiro smiled at him, "It's not like I'm not tired from finals today. And besides, we were supposed to go home yesterday but, you know."

"I know, I know. I guess we shouldn't have skipped the class. But that was once, I don't know why our professor's so mad at us." GoGo shrugged, "Well we better get going. Ball's in five hours."

Hiro smiled excitedly as she grabbed all her bags and walked out the door, GoGo trailing behind.

* * *

**Okay, yay! Ball's in the next update! I'm so excited to write the next chapter AND change the cover again! I still can't answer reviews, sorry, too busy (Pft. Excuses excuses. I'm just too busy bot fighting.)**


	13. Only the finest of Dates

**Weeee! Hirogo! But not really!**

**I don't own anything. Oh, also, I'll be putting up a link in my profile because I feel like I didn't give much description about Hiro's dress. So yeah. It'll be easier to look at that before reading.**

* * *

Hiro and GoGo arrived at the headquarters a few minutes later. They immediately went over to their separate rooms and started fixing their selves for the ball. Hiro took a bath, taking her time and letting the scent of roses transfer to her skin. She got up from her bath an hour after and dressed in her robe, only a pair of undies and short shorts underneath. She sat down on her dresser and applied a decent and equal amount of foundation to her face and neck. She put light blue eye shadow on next and a heavy black after. Next she put black liquid eye liner on her eye lids and tried to make her eyes a little bit more slanted and succeeding. Lastly, she grabbed her lightest pink lipstick and applied it to her pale lips. She grabbed her curling iron by the side of the dresser and curled the strands of her hair then letting it down freely, ending just below her shoulder blades. Hiro's curl strands were a bit messy but she could not care less. Just as she stood up, a knock on her door resounded.

"Hiro! We're gonna be late. Everyone left already." GoGo called

"Oh I'm just putting my dress on." Hiro responded as she checked her face once more to see if the makeup was ruined

"Well hurry."

"Don't worry. It's alright to be a little late, Rider. It's a party." Hiro rolled her eyes playfully

"Not when you're a spy." GoGo pointed out

"Okay, okay."

Hiro removed her robe and tossed it to her bed and pulled out the blue dress from her drawer. A wide grin spread across her face as she got in the dress that hugged her features but still gave her the chance to breathe in without any difficulty. She zipped up the dress at her right side from the waist up to the armpits. She trailed her fingers along the sweetheart neckline the dress had then pulled up the white lace and popped the snap fastener, placed on the top of the lace, which was around her neck, holding the lace in place. She walked over to her mirror and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on her color gradient, from light blue down to sea blur, dress. Her skirt ended up on the ground with little amount of cloth left. She grabbed a pair of two-inch silver heels and strapped it on, the dress now a few centumeters off the ground. She smiled at her appearance at the mirror and walked over to the door.

"Are you done?" GoGo asked

"Yep. Promise me you won't fall in love with me when you see how pretty I am." Hiro smirked

"Oh you don't have to worry about *that." GoGo grumbled

Hiro laughed to herself then opened the door. As she looked out, she saw GoGo standing there impatiently. His black hair was clean and brushed to the extent that it was in an orderly fashion. His light sky blue coat, sky blue and sea blue undershirt that matched the color of the bottom part of Hiro's dress were worn correctly and were wrinkle and stain-free. His white tie was also tied and tucked in properly. He looked like an absolute gentleman. But Hiro would never admit that.

"Wow." GoGo murmured, looking her up and down

"What did I just tell you?" Hiro crossed her arms

"I didn't mean wow to you, I meant wow to the dress. Siren did a really good job." GoGo answered

Hiro rolled her eyes, "Are we going or...?"

"Oh yeah, but before I forget." GoGo held up the small glass case in his hand

"A corsage." Hiro smiled then lifted her right arm, "Thank you."

GoGo shrugged as she tied the flower neatly on her arm, "No jewelry?" he looked at her meekly

"You guessed a person who lived her whole life with a lot of people would gain access to that much luxury." Hiro responded, "But it's fine, really. Let's go?"

GoGo nodded then they rode off to the destination in GoGo's newly built car, the one Hiro swore to never ride again and to destroy if threatened to. The girl shakily got off the car and looked up at the place their ball was held in. She grinned brightly as the sight of the pristine white mansion that stood before her.

"Let's go." GoGo said then

Hiro wrapped her arm around his They entered together and walked to the garden where the party was held at.

"Wow. I didn't know Agent Superhero was *this rich." Hiro murmured as she and GoGo walked to the garden

"I didn't either." GoGo responded

Hiro spotted a bathroom then excused herself.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you there. I'm just gonna fix my hair." Hiro stated then GoGo obliged

She entered the bathroom and used her fingers to comb her hair gently. She breathed in deeply and smiled at her reflection before heading out to the garden.

* * *

GoGo walked around the place, greeting his friends and almost anyone who passed by. It was also surprising for the rest of them to see him at the party because of the fact that he was eighteen and it was his first. But the biggest questioned baffled each and every one of them: Who was Agent Rider's date?

Hiccup, Astrid, Jack and Tooth had been chatting all the while. They were oblivious about the arrival of the spy until Astrid overheard someone talking about him.

"I know right? But who's Rider's date?" A girl passing by asked

Astrid looked up at the girl.

"I don't know but she sure is lucky. Too bad Takachiho let go of him a few years ago." The girl's friend answered

"Wait, wait," Astrid called out to the girl, "what do you mean by Rider and date?"

The two girls looked at the blonde then pointed towards the table where the food was placed. The other three in Astrid's table were now listening to them too.

"Rider's here. It's really surprising." The first girl replied, "And he looks quite good."

"Rider?" Astrid furrowed her brows, "Oh this is precious."

"Wow it's his first year." Jack pointed out, "That _is_ surprising."

"Let's go over there." Tooth stated, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Okay." Jack responded, "You two coming?"

Astrid nodded then wrapped her arm around Hiccup's, showing all the girls in the area that the boy was hers and hers only. They headed over to where the two girls said Rider was then they spotted him filling a cup with punch.

"Rider, it's so good to see you." Tooth walked over to him and gave him a hug

"Tooth! Jack! You guys are here!" GoGo hugged back

Tooth beamed at him, "Look at you, all grown up."

"Tooth, you're at the same age." Jack smiled at the girl

"Still." She looked at the boy with the white hair, "I took care of him when he barely knew anything about living."

"So," Astrid started, "who's the lucky date?"

"Yeah," Hiccup interrupted, looking around, "and have you seen Hiro? She texted me earlier saying that she's near."

"Oh Hiro's-," GoGo's eyes caught sight of the girl in blue standing in front of a guy almost twice her size

She seemed to be backing away but the guy was closing the gap as she stepped back. Anger ran through GoGo's veins in a split second as he watched the defenseless girl.

"Hiro's not having any of that tonight." He shoved the cup in Tooth's hands and marched over to the girl

* * *

"Hiro, it's nice to see you."

The girl being called looked up to see the tall blond boy.

She bit her lip before answering, "Kenny, it's nice to see you too here."

She took a step back then Kenny stepped forward.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Kenny looked her up and down

Hiro hugged her upper arms, trying to hide her chest and not meeting the guy's eyes.

"Heh, yeah." Hiro murmured

"Would you like a dance?" Kenny gave her a smug grin as he offered her his hand

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hiro responded weakly

Kenny chuckled darkly, "It's just a dance, Hiro. Nothing's gonna happen."

Hiro took another step back, "Um,"

"Hey."

The two of them turned to the boy clad in blue standing near them. He walked over to Hiro and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, and due to instinct, Hiro got closer to the body.

"Is there a problem here?" GoGo asked, raising a brow at Kenny

"None." The older guy smiled sheepishly at GoGo, "I see you've got Hiro in a nice and reliable arm."

"You bet." GoGo snarled then walked away from Kenny, dragging Hiro with him, "Haven't I told you to just get away from him as possible?"

"I know you did." Hiro murmured, "But how could I? I'm trapped by society. A lady should always be respectful to a man, remember?"

GoGo flicked a finger on Hiro's forehead, "That is not true. Sure anybody should be respectful but that's only if the person is respectful to you."

Hiro stayed silent as they walked back to the place where GoGo left the others.

"I'm sorry." Hiro sighed

"No need to say sorry to me." GoGo shook his head no, "Now go on to the others. They're waiting for you."

Hiro looked up and forced up a smile on her face as Tooth walked over to then.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Tooth put her hands to Hiro's cheeks

Hiro smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Thank goodness Rider was there."

"What?" Hiccup and Jack yelled at the same time, giving her incredulous stares as if she had gone crazy

"Yeah he saved me from Kenny. Well, saved me from a dance with Kenny." Hiro shrugged, "It's all good now."

"Hiro, here. Now." Jack ordered as he pulled the girl's arm away from the other three, "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you hated Rider." Hiccup added

"That and who are you and what have you done to the real Hiro?" Jack asked

Hiro rolled her eyes, "Guys, Rider's a really nice guy if you tried to know him. Besides, you would've known that he's my date if you weren't offline the whole time after I last went at the hq."

"They ordered us to go offline, what can I do?" Jack questioned, "But that's not the point here. You were gone for five months and now you're all buddies with Rider *and you got him as a date!"

"There's nothing wrong with that." Hiro pointed out, "Guys, why can't you just be happy that Rider and I are getting along well?"

"Because you're *dating him, that's why." Hiccup answered

"Oh, that." Hiro started nonchalantly, "Yeah it's just a friendly date. Nothing out of the usual."

GoGo walked over to the small group and cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah, can I have my date now?"

Hiro smiled, "Yes you can."

She walked away from the two boys as GoGo led her to the dance floor, their arms intertwined.

"She *does know that there's no such thing as a 'friendly date' exists in the world of a spy, right?" Hiccup questioned

"I am going to kill that guy first thing in the morning." Jack murmured

Hiro and GoGo danced to the beat of the slow song. Hiro looked around at the other dancing couples while awkwardness spread through her body. It had just occured to her that she and GoGo were actually on a date and that they were dancing to a song meant for couples. What did this mean?

"So are you enjoying the ball so far?" GoGo asked

Hiro nodded and smiled up at him. Maybe there was no need for it to be awkward between them.

"Yeah. It's really fun." Hiro responded, "But it would be a lot more fun if there were gummy bears and robots around."

GoGo chuckled, "You sound like a five year old."

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Hiro tilted her head to the right

There was a moment of comforting silence between them.

"Hiro, I, I need to tell you something," GoGo started

Hiro looked up at the boy, chocolate brown eyes melting his form.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, softness hinted in her voice

"I, um,"

"What is it, Rider?" She raised both her eyebrows

"Hiro, I-," he breathed in deeply and a blush crept its way to his face

"You two showed up after all."

Both Hiro and GoGo gasped as their eyes turned to the door leading inside.


	14. Kid and Aunt

"You two showed up after all."

Both Hiro and GoGo gasped as their eyes turned to the door leading inside. The couple gave sheepish smiles towards the new people who just arrived—their SFIT friends. The other spies who noticed the new comers were whispering and chatting about the people who arrived who were clearly not members of the society.

"Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, hi." Hiro greeted

"Yes! You two arrived!" Fred cheered, walking over to the two

"Hah, yeah, why wouldn't we arrive at the party." Hiro laughed nervously then nudged GoGo

"Of course we're here." GoGo offered

"Okay, so don't mind the other people. This is a company party." Fred mentioned

"Company party for what exactly?" GoGo asked

"I don't actually know. All I know that it's a party for my dad's former job." Fred answered

"Yeah, okay. We're just gonna head over to the refreshments table." Hiro stated

"Sure. Help yourself out. Oh, also, our table's over there." Fred pointed at the vacant table at the far left then went there with the others

Hiro and GoGo quickly walked to the refreshments where they left their spy friends.

"Big trouble." Hiro announced

"What trouble?" Hiccup questioned while Jack eyed her

"This is not about Rider is it?" Jack raised a brow

"I'm right here, you know." GoGo interrupted

"No it's not that. It's that Tadashi is here." Hiro answered

"Excuse me, but did you just say that _Tadashi_, of all people, is here?" Jack repeated

"Yes!"

"In this place, right now?"

"Yes!"

"Well you're in a lot of trouble." Jack murmured

"That's it? That's all you can say?" Hiro furrowed her brows

"What can I do?" Jack shrugged, "Boss said no working on breaks."

"Wait," GoGo stated, "who is Agent Superhero?"

"Stan Lee." Hiccup answered nonchalantly then took a sip from his drink

"And you didn't warn us!" Hiro exclaimed, "Unbelievable!"

"Well, you could always say that you're interns." Tooth suggested, "Knowing Agent Superhero, he probably won't let anyone know that it's a spy society."

GoGo looked over at Hiro and she had this uncertain look on her face. "Hiro are you alright with that?"

Hiro turned to the boy and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." He responded then tugged Hiro to the direction of their SFIT friends

"Hey guys, I have to tell you something." GoGo announced as soon as they got there, "I'm, actually, well, I work here, at this company and it's our company's party and Hiro's my date cause we're kind of supposed to have a date."

"Oh, why didn't you say something about it?" Honey Lemon asked

"Because we're not supposed to. We're actually not going to go because I didn't want to but Hiro forced me last minute so here we are." GoGo explained, "I'm sorry if we had to blow you off that one time."

"It's no worries." Fred patted them both on the back, "At least they're here now, right guys?"

"What exactly is your job here?" Tadashi questioned

"Tech." GoGo simply stated, "Like Krei Tech, Pyroclast, BotaniComm," GoGo stared Tadashi in the eye, "Yamashita. But our company's not that famous yet."

"Oh so this was the job you wanted me to have?" Honey Lemon interrupted

GoGo nodded, "Yep."

"Ri-, Go, I'm hungry, let's go grab something." Hiro interrupted then dragged the boy away from the table, "What are you doing? Tadashi's getting suspicious."

"They'll buy it." GoGo replied, "Don't worry. As long as you pretend to know very few people here, they will."

Hiro sighed and grumbled, "I came here to have a good time and now what's happening?"

GoGo chuckled, "Don't worry, you still can. After all, you're not wearing heels and a dress just to get your night ruined."

Hiro smiled up at him, "Hey, I know I've said this before but, thanks for, you know, not giving up on looking for the right guy for me. I think you found the perfect one. So, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

GoGo stared at her, "I, uh, no, no don't think about it. It's not very important."

Hiro nodded and went back to the food table.

* * *

The night was spent changing from one table to another for GoGo and Hiro. They could say it was challenging that Hiro had to pretend that the guys who asked her for a dance and the girls who gushed about how Hiro looked pretty and the ones who glared at her were GoGo's workmates and that Hiro never knew them. Hiro put a chocolate dipped strawberry in front of GoGo's mouth and he opened his mouth. She slipped the strawberry in his mouth and he started chewing it. Jack and Hiccup stared at the two while Hiro and GoGo did not even notice.

"Are you two sure that this is a friendly date?" Hiccup asked

Both Hiro and GoGo looked up at him.

"Of course it is." Hiro answered, "Tell him, Rider."

GoGo nodded, "Yes it is. I told Hiro that and it's staying that."

Astrid nudged her date to get him to stop.

"But how's the party going for you two?" Tooth asked

"It's great!" Hiro beamed, "But I'm getting a little bit sleepy. I might head off to the hq soon."

"I'll take you there." GoGo stated

"No it's fine. I can find my way back." Hiro insisted, "It's also your first ball, go enjoy yourself."

"But I-."

"_Without _thinking about my well-being and looking after me every few seconds. Honestly, Rider, I'm not five and to top that off, I'm a spy, and _elite _and _highly-trained _spy." Hiro finished then yawned, "Alright I'm really tired. I'm gonna head over to the others."

She stood from her seat and walked over to the other table at the far end of the room.

"She's sixteen wait until she's eighteen." Jack piped up

GoGo furrowed his brows, "I haven't even told her yet!"

"Yeah but-."

"So you _do _like her." Hiccup interrupted

"Would you two stop it?" Astrid snapped

Hiccup quickly closed his mouth but Jack did not.

"Dude I understand you feel that way towards her but she's sixteen!" Jack continued, "There's still a lot more things that's gonna happen to her."

Tooth sighed, "Jack, please." She turned to the black headed boy, "Rider, what Jack's saying is that Hiro might not be ready to this yet. Yes, she's a teenager but-."

"For crying out loud! Please don't tell me what to do with Hiro! I've been taking care of her for months! I've been teaching her how to cook! I've been her _brother _who's always with her! I've been saving her multiple times! Heck, we sleep in the same bed! I know what to do to Hiro and that is _none _of business, Jack." GoGo glared at the white headed boy

"What?" Hiccup yelled, "You've been sleeping on the _same _bed?!"

"So apparently, Hiro's got this spy on her tail that knows her house and infiltrated it. I had to get her a house which is not far from mine but we can't have that money. The next best thing is my house." GoGo answered, "I didn't do anything to her if _that's _what you're thinking."

Hiro arrived back at the table before they could argue more.

"Hey Rider, Fred offered a room for us. He said we could stay the night and that we should just tell Heathcliff about it." Hiro announced

"Okay." GoGo stood up and both of them exited the garden, "So do you know why Heathcliff is?"

"That would be me." A man in a tuxedo responded as he walked towards them, "Master Frederick has already texted me that you will be looking for me. Here is the way to your room."

They started walking through the halls and halls of rooms. They stopped a few minutes later, facing a white door not out of the norm.

"I will be back with the clothes Master Frederick told me to give you." Heathcliff told them then let the two enter

Hiro opened the door and entered, immediately jumping to the bed.

"This bed is so awesome!" Hiro smiled wide, "Come on!"

"I have to persuade Tadashi that you're not working here. You think you could do good by yourself?" GoGo asked

Hiro pouted, "You're not staying? Even a little?"

"I'll come back a later." GoGo answered

"Okay! I'll be right here!" Hiro called as GoGo went out the room

A few minutes later, Heathcliff came back with shirts and spare pajamas for the two of them. Hiro changed into what Heathcliff gave her, discarding her dress and folding it on a table. She plopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling before sighing and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Rider." She said but received no response in return

She looked over at the right side of the bed where he normally was then frowned. She was not used to not having someone sleep with her... Well, not anymore. Ever since she moved in in GoGo's house, they had been sharing the bed because they could not move her bed and that it would not fit inside the room in ever they did bring it there. She sat down on the bed, grabbed a pillow and walked back to the garden, neverminding the fact that she was wearing just a shirt and pajamas. She entered the garden and peeked inside, her eyes scanning the crowd but only looking for one in particular. She saw him where she left him, still at the table with Jack and Hiccup. They were talking but Hiro swore she did not find their little talk something that was calm. She walked to the table, the eyes of the other people on her. When she got to her friends, they all gave her a look.

"Hiro, what are you still doing up? I thought you were going to bed?" Jack asked

"I'm not used to having no one sleeping with me." Hiro answered

"Oh gods, it's true." Hiccup murmured

"Are you _seriously _sleeping with all that make up on?" GoGo asked then stood up from his seat, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

They walked back to the room and GoGo pulled Hiro to sit on the bed.

"Hey don't sleep yet. You need to wash your face." GoGo stated as he walked over to her and put baby oil on a cotton and smeared it across her face

He did that for quite sometime until every inch of her face was covered in baby oil. He guided her to the bathroom for her to wash it off but in the end, it was him who did so. He dragged her back to the bed and she laid down, patting the space beside her.

"Mm sleepy." Hiro murmured

GoGo chuckled then went to the bathroom to change his clothes. He proceeded to the bed just after and pulled the blanket up to Hiro's chin. He laid down on the bed and Hiro snuggled closer to his body.

"G'night, Rider." Hiro whispered

"Good night."

He closed his eyes and feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Hiro, you've met Aunt Cass before, right?" Tadashi asked

They were sitting around the dining table in Fred's house. Fred had insisted that they stayed until after breakfast and Hiro and GoGo did not argue further. The food had already been served and the teens were all enjoying the food offered.

"Yeah." Hiro nodded

"Well Aunt Cass wanted to invite you to the cafe sometime. Is it okay if you'll meet us?" Tadashi questioned

"Okay then. When?"

"Anytime after the break. Aunt Cass will be busy this holiday."

There was a moment of silence between them.

Hiro furrowed her brows, "Why so?"

"Cause," Tadashi paused, looking away from her, "Cause you reminded her of someone. You kind of look like her sister, to be honest."

"Oh." Hiro muttered then nodded

* * *

Back in the headquarters, everyone was satisfied by the leisure that was given to them. It was the start of a long vacation. When the bad guys swore they would do nothing wrong, they promised that they would cease fire. And the spies were more than thankful for the simple treaty established years ago. Hiro and GoGo had moved back in a few hours earlier and they were in their separate rooms, Hiro in the east wing of the place and GoGo in the west. They used their time resting and unpacking their things, which were a lot of things. GoGo went to the main lobby room a few hours later when the Hiccup and Jack had called for him. He sat in a table, waiting for the two not-so-patiently.

"Look, if you're just gonna tell me that I should just leave Hiro alone then stop it. I'm not going to listen." GoGo started

"No," Jack grumbled, "we came to tell you that you're doing the wrong thing."

"What?" GoGo raised a brow at the boy

"What?" Hiccup echoed, "_That's_ your way of saying it?"

"Saying what?" GoGo questioned, looking the two boys in front of him, "Is there something about Hiro that I need to know?"

"Well, you see-," Hiccup started

"You three need to know that Hiro does not like being talked about." The topic of their conversation sat down beside GoGo, a slightly angry glare directed towards the three of them, "It's not very nice to talk about someone behind their back."

"Hiro, hi." Jack sheepishly smiled at her, "Glad that you, uh, joined us...?"

"Glad that I did too." Hiro responded, "So what's the big deal? Why are we talking about me?"

"Hiro, we don't want any trouble." Hiccup started off

"Who says I'm gonna start trouble?" She raised a brow, challenging the older boy

GoGo sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're back to you. Regular stubborn Hiro."

She crossed her arms, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hiro, Hiro listen, please, listen to us. Just one time, okay?" Hiccup continued, "We were just telling Rider here about how... different... you are in some terms that might be hard for him. I promise you, no harm done."

"So why can't you just tell me about it?" Hiro questioned, "I can answer it. It's about me, how hard can it be? And besides, Rider's been with me for months, there's no way I'd hurt him with my words."

"Are you sure?" GoGo smirked, "Because the last time a guy told you this you got upset."

"Probably not upset this time if you're the one." Hiro offered him a smile, "Take a shot, maybe you won't end up like the others."

GoGo bit his lip, "Now? Really? Can't we do this some other time?"

"I'm listening, Rider." Hiro responded

GoGo took a deep breath and looked Hiro in the eye, "Well, remember that thing I wanted to tell you last night? This is that thing and I, I, um, I just wish... that you'll... I wish that you can, you know, take it... in a good way."

"What is it?" GoGo broke their eye contact, "Hiro, we've been hanging out for months, you know that, right? And I, well, sometimes, there are points in a person's life that... well... that they go out of their comfort zones and, and that sometimes people tend to do that to them. Hiro... I... you," he sighed, "you brought me out of my comfort zone and I'm thankful for that and while you were doing that, you, you, you... did something else... Something _more_ important. You... taught me how to," he gulped

_Here goes nothing. _

He looked back at her waiting chocolate brown eyes, "You taught me how to love you."

Her eyes widened in shock with the words given to her by her partner. Rider was telling her that she taught him how to love her. Was that some sort of code that meant that he loves her? Was it platonic? Was it romantic? Or was it... Hiro could not bring herself to ask her the last question. If Rider loved her sexually then that meant that he was no different than those other boys 'head over heels' for her. How was she supposed to feel now? Should she be ecstatic? Should she be disappointed? Mad? Angry? ...Should she go what society told her to feel? No! Rider specifically told her not to do just that. But this was Rider now and not anybody else. This time it was different.

"Rider," Hiro started weakly, her voice cracking under the weight of the pressure she felt, "Rider I don't know what to say." she broke her gaze from him, "H-Haven't we promised not to? I, I mean, we're... we're partners, right? We _swore_ to never fall in love with each other."

"But you made me take that promise after I already did." GoGo whispered

Hiro furrowed her brows then turned to the other two, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"We were going to until you showed up. Spy's promise." Hiccup answered

Hiro sighed then ran a hand through her messy black hair.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." She murmured, "Rider, do you know why I'm not in a relationship?"

GoGo looked hesitant. "Because they only want your body...?"

"Yeah but there's also this one other thing." She continued, "I... Rider I'm sorry but I can't be in love with you."

"What? Why?" GoGo gripped the table hard as if his life depended on it

He could hear the shattering inside his body as the gears in his brain processed what Hiro said. She just told him she cannot be in love with him. Why?

"There's thing little thing in me that's different and even though I want to, I really can't." She explained, hands fidgeting on their own accord

What? What was it? Was she infertile? That was fine with him as long as he had her.

"I'm..." Hiro bit her lip and looked down in embarrassment, then continued on weakly, "I'm aromantic, Rider." She gulped, trying to keep her tears at bay, "I'm sorry I can't fall in love with you like that. I'm really sorry." She slammed her fist on the table, then grumbled to herself, "I've lost another one. Good going Hiro."

She stood up and ran towards her room, not turning back to the others. Jack got up from his seat and followed the girl to comfort her.

"Now you know why we didn't want you to like Hiro?" Hiccup asked after a while, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just..." GoGo sighed, "Hiro's aro?"

Hiccup nodded, "So... what now?"

"The thing is I still like her. I don't care if she can't return back the feelings, it's alright. I understand. She doesn't need to." GoGo responded

"Are you... crying?" Hiccup tried to find a good angle of his face

"I need a moment." GoGo replied, crossing his arms on the table and resting his forehead

* * *

**Okay wow Hiro's really weak in this... I don't know why but if there's a slight chance of angst in here, blame _Twist of Fate_. It's got that really angsty feel and it's awesome! You should go read it!**

**Also, to that reviewer saying that they want to start writing a story, I think it was hirogogofanatic, on the OC thing, I would rather suggest the path which gives the character more, I dunno, more meaning and role. In whichever role he/she gets, as long as it's more valuable then the other, I'd go with that. To the hirogo question, yes! Please make it Hirogo. Though that is still based on your views if you'd want it to be hirogo or not.~**


	15. I'll make Sure

Jack followed Hiro to her room. She ran back and slammed the door shut. Jack sighed and knocked lightly on the door.

"Hiro? Am I allowed to come in?" Jack asked weakly

When all he heard were Hiro's sniffs, he took it as a go signal and entered. He stumbled through the dark room and sat on Hiro's bed. She was laying flat on her stomach with her face planted on her pillow.

He patted Hiro's head lightly and spoke in low tones.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Hiro hiccuped for a while then she pulled her head up to rest to the side, looking at Jack.

"No." She murmured

Jack nodded but kept quiet.

"It's just that, _why_ would he tell me that? Why, why couldn't we just have been friends?" Hiro pouted, voice cracking

Jack shrugged, "Hiro there are just times where you can't just be friends with people, even if you want to really badly."

"Why did I even do to deserve this?" Hiro snapped, "Why did I have to be aro? Why did I have to be abnormal in lo-."

"Hiro don't you dare call yourself abnormal. Being aromantic isn't abnormal. Being out of the norm isn't abnormal." Jack scolded, "Why'd you even call yourself that?"

"Because I... Because I can't fall for the person who cares for me." Hiro replied

"Yeah but that doesn't make you any less normal. Tell you what, since it's snowing outside, I'll treat you to a snowball fight, free of charge." Jack smirked

Hiro laughed weakly then punched him on the shoulder, "You charge for a snowball fight?"

"Hey, hey, hands off the merch." Jack smiled at her, "But I'd do anything to see my little sister be happy again."

* * *

It was lunch hour when Hiro saw Rider again. She was sitting in a table with Hiccup, Jack, Astrid, and Tooth when he passed by their table, his food in hand. She was about to wave him over to get him to join them but he quickly turned around and went towards another vacant table. Hiro sighed and looked down at her food morosely.

"I talked to him earlier when you left." Hiccup started, making the girl look up to him, "I told him how you're really stubborn at times and how you don't cry in front of others." He paused, "He was really surprised when I told him that. Do you know why?"

"I-." Hiro pouted, "I was really dependent on him." She shrugged, "I didn't have anybody else and... and he told me something that I didn't know about myself."

"And what is that?" Jack questioned

"That I had amnesia." She responded

Tooth nearly choked on her drink. She took a deep breath and looked to Hiro, uncertainty in her eyes.

"What else did he tell you?" Tooth asked

Hiro shook her head, "None. He didn't say anything else. So what gives? Why didn't you tell me I had amnesia?"

"Hiro look, sweetheart, everybody in here has a past before, well, before all this, and yours was quite... different from the others." Tooth started, "You see, you were found in a car crash with your mother. The woman was identified so they knew who you were, the problem was you. You were a genius, they figured that out after you woke up and made tests. But they found no records about you. There's no birth certificate, there's no school records, medical records, anything. It was like you just popped out of nowhere." Tooth continued, "Then your Aunty Momma, you remember her, right?" Hiro nodded, "Well she's a former spy. She takes care of the children whom the bosses see has potential and you were one of them, Hiro. That's why she wanted you to go to SFIT back then. We wanted you for the tech department-."

"But apparently you were too advanced for the department." Astrid shrugged, "If you _did_ work for us though, we'll get few to none jobs."

"Anyways, Hiro, we didn't tell you that you had amnesia because we won't know what to tell you." Tooth finished

"I actually wanted to tell her _way_ back." Hiccup inputted, "But Tooth's right. I would just tell you about the crash and that's it. After all, you really didn't have _any_ records on you. Which is weird because until now, we still don't."

Hiro listened to the three teens with her. It was getting clearer in her head that she had amnesia. She understood, not fully but she did. But why would there be no records about her? If she really was a genius even before, then there should be stuff about her being a prodigy. But why were there none? While Hiro was with her thoughts, a blonde girl, Hiro had recalled that she was a spy that was sometimes out in the field, approached her at the table.

"Uh, Hiro, right?" She asked, her preppy voice making Hiro remember the cheerleaders from her old highschool, "Yeah, I heard about what happened between you and Agent Rider. Look, sweetheart, telling him you're aro doesn't make it better. You should've just told him no. He could've understood that."

Hiro looked up at the girl, furrowing her brows. With an irritated sigh, she stood up, barely passing the girl's shoulders.

"Agent," Hiro started strongly, her eyes piercing the deep blue ones she was staring at, "I didn't use the reason of being aromantic to excuse myself out of a relationship. I _am_ aromantic and you should just-."

"Hiro, you're kidding, right?" Another person from a table near them called, "Aromantic? Lame excuse."

"Again, I am not using it as an-."

"Ugh, Takachiho when are you going to stop rejecting people? You're gonna get old alone!" A technician from their right interrupted

"For the last time, I'm-."

"You're just confused, Hiro. There's not such thing as an aromantic and there will never be." The same blonde girl stated

The people started murming and talking about Hiro despite the fact that she could clearly hear them.

"_Shut up_!" Hiro yelled at the top of her lungs, "I have had it with all your complaints! What's it to you if I never get to have a husband? What's it to you that I'm aromantic? What's it to you, huh?"

Hiro sat back down on her chair and muttered colorful words Hiro's friends never heard her use. Hiro never knew being _this_ popular would get her this much trouble. She had never been in a fight with the other agents for almost a year, excluding Rider, but the fact that they were wanting her to do things against her will was enough.

The people did not seem to mind her and whispered more harsh words about her. What was worse was that they did not acknowledge Hiro's and Rider's presence anymore.

"Hiro should I get them to shut up?" Jack asked the girl quietly

"No." Hiro murmured, "It's fine. Let them believe their own lies."

"But they're talking about how fake you are to Rider." Hiccup told Hiro, "We can't just sit here and do nothing about it."

"Don't worry." Hiro offered him a weak smile, "They're probably gonna get tired of it after a while. It'll die down."

"But what if it doesn't?" Hiccup asked

"Then I guess Rider will take care of it." Hiro shrugged, "Don't think about it. Well is there anything else? No? Good."

She stood up from her seat and went back to her room.

"This... isn't going to end well is it?" Jack asked the other three

Hiccup sighed and shook his head no, "Not a single bit."

* * *

Hiro laid on her bed awake. It was nearing midnight and sleep was not anywhere near. She supposed it was because it was her first night back in the headquarters. Different bed, different comfort, she had reasoned. But she knew the fact that a simple different bed was the reason why she could not sleep. It was because of a certain black haired boy with purple streaks in his hair who she was currently not talking to and not sharing the bed with. She stared at the empty space where Rider normally slept on. It was weird having no one beside her, she noticed. The feeling of having the bed to yourself was weird. And she did not want to experience it. But then they were not talking to each other. What was he now? Out of bounds? Hiro was sure she could never look at this hazel eyes in the same way ever again.

"Things _are_ really hard." Hiro murmured, now facing the ceiling, "I wish you could be here with me mom I wish you could tell me what's next."

Unbeknownst to the female teenager, the person in her mind was in the same position as she was. He looked up at the ceiling of his room and sighed.

"I wish you were here, Hiro." He murmured, "I wish you were here so I could tell you _everything_ you need to know."

Rider sighed and closed his eyes shut, tears seeping through them one by one. He rolled to his side and punched the wall next to his bed.

* * *

Hiro stood in front of Agent Rider's bedroom door, a pillow in her arms. She bit her lip and raised up her arm to knock on the door. She sighed and bring it back down to her side, knowing in herself that she could not. She wanted to bang her head on the door, she wanted to thrash the whole place, she wanted to do anything that would make him go out of that blasted room and just talk to her. Simply talk to her. She knew in herself she could not do that and that was the downside of being herself.

"Hiro? What are you still doing up?"

Hiro looked to her right and saw Hiccup standing there, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I-I-," Hiro pointed at the door, "Don't, don't mind me. I'm just... making rounds...?"

"You're not much of a good liar." Hiccup deadpanned, "Come on. I think Toothless would give good company."

They strolled to where Hiccup's room was. It was similar to what Hiro had, only the arrangement and some things were different. On the floor next to the bed was a black cat, its green eyes staring at her every move and step. Hiro sat down next to the cat and started petting him.

"Do you ever feed Toothless?" Hiro asked as her fingers traced the black coat of the cat

"I actually do but he's not gonna get any fatter than that." Hiccup answered, sitting on the bed

"Well I want a cat that's fat. Like _really_ fat." Hiro stated

"But that would make it a lazy cat." Hiccup inputted

Hiro shrugged, "I don't mind if it's lazy or not. I just want company. From a really fat cat with small eyes who is really cute." She sighed and frowned once more, "Hiccup, why do I have to be aromantic? Why can't I just be normal?"

"Hiro you don't ask yourself those questions, you just are. I don't know why or how but deep down there's a reason why. You'll know it when you get there, I guess." Hiccup said, "Look, all I know is that you being aromantic is part of you that makes you complete. I think a non-aromantic Hiro would be slightly out of place in this universe now won't it?"

Hiro looked down, "Single from the womb, single till the tomb, I guess."

Hiccup could not help but laugh at her quips, "Well whoever said that you're gonna be single till the tomb? Hiro, you may be aromantic but that doesn't stop your rights to having a family."

"I know but I accidentally let go of the guy who is the most accurate guy for me." Hiro pointed out, "Doesn't that makes my chances all go from an all-time low to a zero?"

"That still depends on you though."

* * *

**Okay kids, in real life, you don't do the scene where they forced Hiro to reverse her decision. Even if two people look good or any person in particular, you don't need to push being cis in their faces. Let people make their decisions for their own lives.**


	16. Losing Hope

Hiro woke up the next morning on the floor cuddling a black cat and a blanket over her body. She had unintentionally fallen asleep while petting Toothless and the feline did not mind the company in his little furry rug. She got up from the floor and made her way back to her room. The people who were in the hallways stared at the half-asleep girl clutching a fluffy pillow walking back to the other side of the headquarters. She flopped back on the bed and napped for a few minutes until finally waking up to the loud sound of her alarm pounding in her ears.

"I'm up." She groaned as she turned the alarm off

She stretched her limbs and trudged towards her dresser, pulling out a plain red tanktop and light brown shorts that would end up five inches above her knees. She tossed them on the bed carelessly and discarded her clothes before entering her bathroom for a quick shower. She stepped out of the bathroom with the towel on her damp hair and her underwear on. She made her way to the bed and got in her new clothes, thankful that the headquarters had the heating system up and running. She exited her room and walked to the main cafeteria where she knew her friends were. She sat down on their table and watched as they exchanged glances.

"What? Something on my face?" Hiro asked

"Nothing, nothing." Tooth responded with a light toothy grin on her face

"Well what's with the staring? You know I don't like it when people stare at me." Hiro stated

"You... aren't going to talk to Rider?" Hiccup questioned

Hiro shook her head no. She had decided, last night, that she would let him decide when they'll talk again, after all, he was the one who got hurt in her opinion. Maybe, just maybe, that was the way things should be.

* * *

Days passed that that was the situation between the two friends. There were times where they would have to partner up for a task or an assignment but they would barely talk about other things than the activity. It was not that Hiro was bitter about how the things turned out but rather, she was trying to squirm out of Rider's heart and she needs to try to make him completely forget about his feelings for her. It would be for the best.

But her friends thought the opposite of things. They thought that Hiro was just trying to hide the fact that she badly wanted to be friends with Rider, which was true but they knew, with Hiro's pride, that she would never admit it. There was something about Rider that made them feel happy that Hiro would be secured. Jack would never tell it to anyone but he was very happy that Rider finally told Hiro of his feelings of her. Perhaps the girl would still give him a chance even with the given circumstances. Maybe they would even be happier than he and Tooth, who knew, but he was sure that Hiro was better off with another half.

Hiccup, on the other hand, felt his older brother instincts kicking in, despite the fact that he had no younger sister or brother. He felt betrayed that Hiro was getting used to the thing called 'lovers'. Ever since Hiro had turned fourteen, her suitors popped in here and there but some were definitely scared that Hiro might slice their throats if they made a wrong move. Hiccup knew that it was coming soon, the day that his little sister would not be so little anymore. Honestly, it was the first time Hiccup had seen Hiro so distressed. She had not been this upset about anything. Whether it was about knowing that Astrid, the toughest and meanest spy trainer, was her mentor, about how nearly all her microbots were destroyed, how she was going to be adopted out of a loving environment, how she was going to steal from a person the first time and about anything at all. It was also the first tine that Hiro reacted so badly to a guy telling her he likes her. Normally, she would just shrug it off or give the guy a threat or two before walking off as if nothing even happened. Hiccup even wondered where that girl went. Ever since she was pulled out of the headquarters, Hiro had been acting... different. If it was because of Rider or because of her new friends' friendly feel, he would never know, but something about Hiro was ticked off. The certain spite and toughness in her voice and actions were barely there. Sure, she could still pack a mean punch or two and occassionally say something rash but Hiro was not acting like her old self anymore. And maybe Hiccup thought it was a good thing but would never tell a soul about it.

Astrid and Tooth agreed to Hiccup's unspoken theory. It was nearly impossible to make Hiro say what she feels. The two girls could not blame it on the fact that she mostly hung out with the guys and they could not ever deny the fact that they believed that Hiro was uninterested in boys for a while. But after a while, Hiro showed very little amount of clues to her own self and preferences and they respected that as it is. To state the fact though, none of them had seen Hiro breakdown, not even when they told her that she had amnesia, not even when everyone was against her. From the day she came in the headquarters, the swore to protect her, to treat her like the sister they never had, except for Jack but she did not need to know that. To Tooth though, she felt that she was failing one of her responsibilities.

It was nearing Christmas day, something the four teenagers thought would be a good opportunity for both Hiro and GoGo. Both of them were invited to go to the huge Christmas banquet where they would wait for the midnight of December 24th, technically making it Christmas day. North had thought that the banquet was a good way to celebrating Christmas with some new concepts. All of the spies and members of the society would be waiting up until midnight, share a meal, then exchange gifts. He thought that it would probably last until three in the morning but no one cared or objected. It was Christmas, they had no work the following day so what was the problem with it all? Now, the four older teenagers stood outside of Hiro's bedroom, waiting for her to come out.

"Come on Hiro, it's almost Christmas and you've been avoiding Rider like the plague!" Jack groaned

"No thank you guys. You go ahead. I'm," she fake coughed, "I'm sick, see?"

"Hiro for the last time, it's Christmas, North's looking for you, and the boss is turning the whole place upside down for the darling of the society." Jack countered

The door opened up slightly and out showed Hiro with a smirk on her face, "So you admit that I _am_ the darling?"

"Yes, if that makes you go out of your room." Jack stated, "Now let's go. We need to hurry."

Hiro rolled her eyes but walked with them anyway. They made their way to the back of the building where people were crowding. Hiro shivered a bit but was thankful that she decided to wear her usual blue jacket. She zipped it up and walked towards the fire in the middle of the circle of people. In a distance, Hiro could see several people preparing the fireworks for the show later on after the countdown. She sat down on the slightly warm blanket laid down on the snowy grass and reached her arm out to the fire, not too near that would burn her.

"You'd enjoy this, we promise." Hiccup stated, nudging her

Hiro nodded and offered him a warm smile. Small chatter was shared with her friends and the other spies near her. Soon enough, North called everybody's attention.

"People, I am glad everybody got chance to go here and celebrate Christmas with us!" North boomed then looked at his watch, "And speaking of Christmas, we start our countdown... now!"

People started counting down from ten, happy and excited smiles on their faces.

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..."

Hiro looked around, trying to spot one of her best friends. She soon found him staring blankly at the fire in front of him, not even joining the countdown.

"Six... Five... Four..."

Hiro stood up when she saw him turn around and attempt to walk away.

"Three... Two..."

She walked to him, trying to catch up despite the growing anticipation and energy around her.

"One! Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled, well, almost everyone

The people stood up from their seats, greeting each other, as the fireworks were set off to the skies. Hiro's view of Rider was blocked by the plethora of new faces going around and soon, she was lost in the sea of people. Before she had a chance to take another step closer to him, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the opposite way.

"Merry Christmas Hiro." Her friends greeted her

She smiled up at them as she walked towards their will, dragging her back inside. They reached the main lobby in no time. The place was decorated left and right with Christmas things. There were wreaths and Christmas balls hung at the walls and the lights were a dim light yellow, making the room be illuminated by the more than a thousand Christmas light adorning the place. A fifteen feet Christmas tree was the centerpiece of it all. The tree was decorated of various styles of Christmas balls, lights, shimmering tinsels, and colorful garlands. Hiro decided that this was the best thing that has ever happened to the lobby. The tables and chairs had red and green cloths over them, the tables adorned by mini Christmas trees in the middle and plates for tables of six and the food were served on platters. Hiro was dragged over to a table with her friends, the empty seat next to her. Deep inside Hiro hoped that her friends had forced Rider to share the table with them. But the fact that seeing him walking to another table with some spies she barely knew was not a good sign.

"We didn't ask him to be with us on the table." Astrid stated as if reading her mind, "But even if we did, he won't do it."

"I..." Hiro eyed her other friends who were staring at her intently, "Yeah but when have I ever said that I wanted him to?"

"You'd think staring at him wouldn't mean anything, wouldn't you?" Jack smirked

Hiro rolled her eyes playfully and forced out a laugh, "Haha, okay, okay. I admit it. It's pretty lonely without bugging Rider twenty-four seven."

"How far have you two gone exactly?" Hiccup furrowed his brows

"Fake lovers." Hiro answered, "He's kissed me twice, I think, maybe thrice. And well, we've been in bed..." she looked away, blushing, "naked."

"What?! You've done what?!" Jack yelled, making eyes turn to him

"Shh, shh," Hiro bit her lip, "no that's not-, it's not-, we didn't do it, okay? We used it as a cover up. He dragged me out of Fred's birthday party, by kissing me so he has reason, and I wasn't allowed to stay away from him for a while because our friends thought we had a one night stand. The next morning, they went to Rider's house, and, well, he forced me to strip down and pretend to be asleep." Hiro shrugged, "But I guarantee you that nothing happened. I can't make a promise for giving him a punch or two though."

"Okay you need to tell us a lot more things so we wouldn't be surprised anymore." Tooth stated

Hiro sighed and smiled at her friends before telling them everything from the first day.

* * *

**Alright so I was struggling to spit out words for this chapter. Whyyyyyy body? You wanted this chapter to happen!**

**Okay so I've seen the Charlie Charlie thing online and if you're planning to do it, well, I don't want to be the fun sucker but DON'T DO IT. I'm not saying that you shouldn't have fun with your friends but I'm telling you that you shouldn't mess with spirits. Even if it's not real, you may summon a real spirit from another realm or dimension. Trust me, I'm a person who has had experience with these... things. There are times where I see these spirits, sometimes they're just passing by from a distance, which is cool because they just want me to pray for them, but there were some who didn't. There was or were that hurt me. There are these 'shadow people', as I'd like to call them, that would play with me. I would often see them running up the stairs in the dark and it's not fake because I can feel them running up the stairs. This was often, thankfully not now. And there were times I'd wake up with scratches that are really thin, that only claws can do them. We don't have cats and our dogs are outside. I had three scratches on my right arm, and three scratches? Yeah that's not a good sign cause that means demon. Then scratches at my back, a LOT of them, then I actually felt something scratching down my tummy while bathing. I. Literally. Felt. Claws. Scratching. Me. Then I look down and see, bam, wounds as thin as the one that just healed. So pleasepleaseplease! Do not play any ghost games unless you want one to threaten you and hurt you.**


	17. Life is an Illusion

**Weeeeeee~ New chapter! Ugh, the month just dragged on and on and I didn't touch this story for weeks! I'm really sorry and I hope you like this because, well, it's one of the last happy chapter for a while~**

* * *

Dinner was shared with each other and lively chatter went around. Hiro finished her story just as they had finished eating.

"So are you gonna believe me or not?" Hiro asked, sipping her drink, "Because either way, it is true and it did happen."

"So you two went out on a date at the carnival?" Hiccup pouted, "Not fair, I thought _we_ got first dibs on bringing you there."

Hiro shrugged, "We wanted answers so badly, okay? We needed to follow them. Honestly, we thought they were going to strip clubs."

"So you were going to go in a strip club if the situation is needed?" Tooth questioned, raising a brow

"Hey, I'm a spy. The least I could do is go to some silly little place where people go for personal pleasure. I don't see why not." Hiro answered

"Attention everybody!" North called

He stood next to the Christmas tree with a broad and genuine smile on his face, "Merry Christmas and now that we have finished dinner, we now celebrate gift giving! Everybody get gifts from rooms and be back here in five minutes."

The people stood just as North had ordered and skittered to their rooms. Some of the people stayed in their seats with their gifts already with them but those who did not went back to their respective places. Hiro got back after a little and saw the circle forming, surrounding the tree. She took a seat next to her friends who were already there.

"Took you a while." Astrid stated

"Yeah I had to think about going or not." Hiro responded

Hiccup looked a little bit worried, "Hiro, why would you not go?"

"Well for one, I picked his name and second, uh, I don't think he'll like it much when it's gift giving time. You know the other guys when it comes to gifts." Hiro explained

A little time had passed and the place was starting to get crowded once more. The people came back, all bringing gifts bags and boxes and sitting with their peers. Hiro soon spotted her friend and offered him a small smile when he looked her way but he just averted his gaze and took a seat. North soon stood on his place next to the tree and beamed at everyone.

"Merry Christmas everybody." he started, "It is now time for gift giving! Christmas is not about receiving but giving and now we give! I will go first."

North grabbed a huge red box with gold pine tree patterns and walked over to Ruffnut, one of the twins in equipment department with Astrid and Hiccup. Ruffnut grinned widely as she accepted the gift and placed it down, thanking North in the process. North gestured for her to stand up and she obeyed, clutching a small green box in her hands.

"I picked Anthony." Ruffnut announced then went over to the black headed boy whom Hiro presumed was from the equipment department

The boy grinned brightly and gave his gift to another person. The exchange went on for a few minutes. Hiro held her breath every now and then when a person was getting up or heading her way but only give her a sigh of relief when they just walked by or gave the gift to someone near her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a finger tap on her shoulder, only noticing that all eyes were on her.

"Hiro, you okay?" Astrid had asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder

"Uh, yeah," Hiro grinned then nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Alright, well here's your gift." The blonde offered her a gold box wrapped with a nice silver colored ribbon with several small holes at one side Hiro smiled at her, trying to peek in one of the holes, "What're the holes for?"

Astrid pulled her head up and away from the hole, "No peeking. You open later. Now stand up and give your gift."

Hiro nodded nonchalantly and grabbed the small rectangular box lying on the floor. It was wrapped intricately with the best purple wrapping paper she could fine and it was held by a glimmering black ribbon. She smiled and looked down at the tag and once she read it and remembered who it was, she blanched and almost fell back down on the floor.

_Uh-oh. Oh no. Nonononono._

She gulped then took one deep breath before starting to walk to the other side of the circle made of people. She sat down in front of the guy deserving of her gift and smiled warmly at him, chocolate brown melting into hazel ones.

"Merry Christmas, Agent Rider." She stated, giving him the gift in her hands

Rider looked at the box in her hands curiously, cocking a brow.

"I thought you picked Hiccup." He stated while hesitantly taking the box from her hands, careful not to touch her

"I had to lie." Hiro sheepishly answered, "I couldn't possibly tell you that _you_ were the one I got now can't I?"

Rider shrugged, "I guess that's true. Well Merry Christmas to you too."

Hiro nodded and went back to her seat. She was completely ecstatic with the progress she made with Agent Rider. He barely acknowledged her nowadays so a three minute conversation was not half bad at all.

"Everything went well?" Jack grinned, scooting next to her

Hiro smiled widely at him, "Yes! Absolutely everything went well."

"Well I'm happy that you're acting like this again." Tooth offered, putting a hand on her shoulder

The next half hour was spent giving the gifts until the last one was reached. Everybody were clutching their gifts on their laps and their excited smiles never faded off their faces. North announced that they give the other gifts they had for other people then they all turned to their peers and exchanged gifts to each other. Hiro laughed along with Hiccup and the rest of their friends as the boy told them something. The fifth guy, probably, walked towards Hiro and sheepishly gave her another gift, adding to the growing pile beside her.

"Thanks." She grinned at him

Astrid, Hiro, and Tooth were talking to each other as Jack's and Hiccup's eyes scanned the area. They spotted their black headed friend standing from a distance, looking at them. In his hand was a red box. Hiccup and Jack looked at each other then back at their friend. Rider sighed and simply turned around, slumping his shoulders. Hiccup's eyes widened as he quickly decided to call out to him or not.

"Chicken!" Jack yelled

Most of the people near him turned their heads towards the sound, including Rider.

"That's right! You heard me! You're a chicken if you back away!" Jack continued

The white headed boy swore he saw that tinge of anger starting in the other boy's eyes.

"Jack what are you doing?" Hiro whispered

"Hey chicken! Prove that you've got that adrenaline in you!" Hiccup called

Rider gritted his teeth, "Alright. Now you've crossed the line."

He stomped towards the two, not forgetting to give them glares that could pierce holes in their bodies, then made his way towards where Hiro was. The girl just merely looked up at him, a slightly flabbergasted expression evident. He offered her the box then sighed. Hiro eyed the gift first before looking back up at him.

"It's, well, I bought it before... before, you know, and I think it's just going to be a waste if I didn't give it to you so, here," He brought it an inch closer to her

Hiro smiled warmly at him the second time that day before finally accepting the gift. She placed it on the ground next to Astrid's gift and looked back up at him, only to see that he was walking back to the rooms already.

"Hey wait." Hiro scrambled to stand up properly. She sprinted up to him as quick as she could then hugged him from the back, stopping him from his tracks.

"I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for that day! I'm sorry for not trying to talk to you! I'm really sorry. Please forgive me!" Hiro closed her eyes

Rider turned around so he was being hugged from the front. He tilted his head to the right slightly then ran a hand through Hiro's messy excuse of a nest for hair.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked

"I, um, for everything." Hiro responded, "It's just that, I don't want anybody leaving my life anymore. It's bad enough that my family died and I got left behind."

"Well I guess..." Rider paused then shrugged, "Well I guess I'll be your family. I'll be a dad or a brother or a cousin, anyone you need, I'm gonna be that person."

"Why are you so unlucky?" Hiro laughed, "You're an amazing guy and you fell for the one with the flaw. Personally, I think many people from the school fits for you."

"Hey, hey, don't push it." Rider sheepishly grinned

* * *

An hour later, Hiro found herself sitting in front of the fireplace with her friends, now including Rider. She had opened the first gift she received purely out of curiosity made by the holes and got so enthralled with the actual gift inside. It was a kitten with orange, white and black fur and small green eyes. The kitten was really fluffy and tiny for Hiro's opinion.

"He looks like mochi." She laughed as she held the feline up and trying to snuggle it

And thus she named it Mochi and forgot about the other gifts given to her. After an hour, the kitten found a comfortable place which was Hiro's lap as the friends gathered together at the fireplace just contently talking in the bliss of their no duty days.

"Hey guys, how does it feel like? Being in love I mean?" Hiro asked, her gaze still at the fire she had been staring at for quite some time already

"Well it's..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "It's indescribable it just is, Hiro. It's like just being happy when, ugh, this is getting sappy."

Tooth laughed lightly then leaned her side further to his side.

"Love's simple but complex. It can be simple one time but it feels different the next. Are you getting what I'm saying?" Tooth questioned

"Kinda." Hiro replied

"Love's got ups and downs. Some days are just very special, some are not, but mostly it's just normal. If you think that being in love is lovey dovey all the time then you're wrong." Astrid implied

"Oh wait, wait, I'm getting it." Hiro grinned, "It's like eating a gummy bear!"

"Uh..." Hiccup started, confusion written on his face, "yeah. Okay...?"

"Yes it is. Eating gummy bears makes me happy but not all the time. Sometimes it's just a snack, sometimes it helps me feel happy and sometimes I don't want it." Hiro nodded in agreement with her own thoughts as everyone just nodded and chuckled uncertainly to her quips

There was a moment of silence between the friends before Hiro spoke again.

"I've gotta say, it was sort of lame that we didn't talk to each other because of, well, because of a little misunderstanding." Hiro chuckled a bit

"Yeah." Rider nodded, "We should've just talked to each other."

Hiro smiled up at him. "Well to seal the deal, open my gift."

Rider shrugged then grabbed the small box sitting next to him. He tore through the wrapping carefully yet slightly giddily with Hiro waiting with an excited reaction next to him. Rider eyed her then a smirk formed on his face as he finished unwrapping and opening the box.

"See it's a multi-tool." Hiro grinned, "It's has a screwdriver, a cutting laser, small hammer, knife, cork screw, and everything you need. It also has," Hiro pushed the blue button at one end then a small red tube popped out, "invisible spray! That way you can keep your comm hidden. So, did you like it?"

"Hiro, when did you make this?" Rider asked, studying every inch of the small gadget

"Well I planned it while we were in school but I did most of it in the past few days so you wouldn't find it back at your place." Hiro answered truthfully

Rider gave her a sly grin, "Thank you, Hiro."

Hiro nodded then placed Rider's gift to her in front of her, "I'm gonna open yours now."

"No, Hiro, I don't think you-."

But before Rider could finish, Hiro had already torn through the fancy paper and pulled up the lid of the box. She smiled at the sight of a dark blue cloth lying in it. She brought it up to see it better.

"You got me a new hoodie!" Hiro nearly squealed

"Yeah well yours was really... well, let's just say it's been through a lot." Rider responded

"Oh it has been." she looked down at the box and smiled at the remaining item in the box, "And you bought me that book! I thought you said it wouldn't fit to your allowance."

"Apparently I lied too." Rider shrugged

"Thank you!" Hiro smiled and almost hugged Rider but stopped herself before she could

She placed the hoodie back on the box and grabbed the book then skimmed through it. Halfway through, the pages stopped turning when a thick piece of paper interrupted her fingers.

"Oh, what's this?" Hiro stated then opened to the page where it looked like it was bookmarked

She pulled it out in between the books then saw a small red card with a Merry Christmas greeting on the cover.

"Aw, you even got me a card." Hiro smiled then opened it

_Merry Christmas Hiro! Hey, I've gotta say, it was quite fun with you for the past few months. Kind of noisy and annoying but fun. Thanks for, you know, everything. I guess that place wouldn't be the same without you. Oh and hey, take care of it for me. Yeah, HQ kinda decided that Honey Lemon wasn't worth the time anymore and you know the drill. I'm gonna be deployed somewhere after Christmas break so I guess it's goodbye for a while. It was fun while it lasted._

Hiro furrowed her brows then looked back up at Rider's sorrowful smile waiting for her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hiro asked weakly

"I... wanted to but who would care, right?" Rider responded

"_I_ would care!" Hiro almost yelled

"Oh come on, Hiro. Look it's not a big deal. It's just a placement in another city for a couple of years. I'll get my mission done and get back." Rider explained

"You can't say that it's no big deal. How-, how am I even going to explain to the others that you're not going back to SFIT?" Hiro bit her lip

"You just simply tell them, okay? You get _your_ mission done, you get to come back and stay here. For good. Make it quick." Rider stated

"I..." Hiro's scrambled thoughts made it even harder to formulate just one sentence. Everything was going on too fast for her pace.

"What if I can't do it?" Hiro whispered, "What if I fail?"

"You won't, Hiro. I-, you're stubborn enough to not win." Rider continued

Hiro sighed and looked down at her pet, "I... guess I could try."

"Atta girl."


	18. Somewhat yours

**Okay, I know that I've been incognito since waaaaay before August and I'm really _really _sorry, especially since I just cut you off on the climax. Yep, I just made you wait for nearly three months before I upload another chapter but yay! It's my semestral break so let's get this show on the road!**

**You'd think with all the time I wasn't here I found a way to conquer Disney.**

* * *

The days dragged on and on quickly. Hiro was starting to get scared of what might possibly happen to her while Rider was not around. For once, she was scared for her wellbeing and a couple of reasons proved it. For starters, Hiro was scared of her 'admirers' from the headquarters and from their own school. Even if Rider had made it clear to almost everybody that Hiro was his and his only, a few eyes could still not take away their gazes from Hiro. One reason that they backed away from her was the fact that Rider was almost always with her and because she was still a minor. And besides, Hiro thought that she could probably beat them in combat. Which was true, thanks to her trainer.

Tuesday night peeked about and Hiro sighed as she turned over to her other side, angry at the fact that she was not getting any sleep. She groaned then sat down and glared at the clock. It was blaring a bright 11:30 at her and that made her even mad. She sighed again as a new thought struck her. With the New Year rolling in closer, she was having less and less time to spend with her friends and most especially Rider. He had promised that he would come back from his mission just after a few years but when he told Hiro _where _he was going, she became even more defensive on the topic.

"You are _not _going to Geogorslavia. And that's final." Hiro stated as sternly as she could

Rider was trying to out glare Hiro amd falter her stubbornness which was clearly showing.

"I can't back out on this, Hiro."

"You can! Drop it or give it to another agent for all I care. All I know is that you will not be going on that mission." Hiro countered

Rider rolled his eyes for the millionth time that hour. It was always hard to reason with Hiro. She always had an argument or cover up for everything her opponent was to say.

"HQ said no outs. I finalized my papers about it and _that _is what's final." Rider crossed his arms

Hiro groaned and turned to Jack, "Frost, direct me to HQ. ASAP."

"Hiro we're on a break. I can't do that." Jack responded, completely bewildered

It had taken another couple minutes to calm Hiro down until she was dragged to her room without any complaint. Hiro questioned herself greatly why she was so caring about Rider. Afterall, he was just another agent. But she felt something in him was different than the rest. She felt assurance. She felt security. She felt family that supported her. She felt something she never had. It was as if he was her long lost brother. It was just so different for Hiro but Tooth had narrowed it down to one word-Concern. He had great concern about her wellbeing and the same could be said vice versa. She just could not figure out _why_. But she climbed out of bed at midnight, a pillow clutched in her arms and her blanket thrown over hee shoulder as she made her way to his room. Unlike the last time, Hiro actually knocked and had the courage to speak to him and not just muster out formally thought out words with the confidence of a socially awkward person going to a party. A few seconds after her fist landed on the door, the said door opened up and revealed a sleepy Rider in his white tee and a pair of boxer shorts.

"What in the world are you doing here?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes then yawned

"Couldn't sleep." Hiro answered

"Hiro I thought you got over this." Rider stated

"I never said I did so move over. I wanna sleep." Hiro respponded

Rider sighed and gave her space to enter the room. She immediately flopped down on the bed and waited for Rider to follow her. He closed the door then went over to the unoccupied side of the bed. Hiro turned over to face Rider whose back was facing her. She tapped his shoulder twice then he faced her.

"Why did you even agree to it?" Hiro asked weakly, a frown making its way on her face

"I... I didn't have a choice. They said some... things that..." He looked back at her face, "you know what, I'm not gonna tell you. I'm not even allowed to tell you."

"Well that's not fair." Hiro pouted, "I told you alnost everything I could and you couldn't even tell me why you're moving out again."

"I'll tell you." He stated, "When you finish your mission. Tadashi's not gonna be waiting for long now, is he?"

"Nope. I need to know it right now." Hiro replied, "I promise I'll finish it as soon as possible and you're gonna tell me as soon as I finish."

"That's a deal then." Rider smiled, "Now go to sleep. We have training tomorrow."

Hiro nodded then turned around, Rider doing the same. Their eyes were still wide open, not quite used to the feeling of having a person share their bed anymore.

"This... This isn't going to work out." Hiro sighed

"What do you mean?" Rider raised a brow

"I still can't sleep!" groaned Hiro

Rider gave a low chuckle then turned over once more and hugged Hiro from the back.

"Last one to sleep is a nerd." Rider challenged

"You're on, nerd!" Hiro grinned then shut her eyes closed, trying her hardest to not be the nerd.

* * *

The alarm rang loudly at seven in the morning, earning a low groan from a teenager. Tadashi sat on his bed, albeit feeling a little bit dizzy. He turned the annoying alarm off and scratched his head while trying to stay awake. He stood up and stretched then made his way to the bathroom for his morning rituals. He could hear the clatter of plates and utensils from downstairs and figured that his aunt opened up the café early. Tadashi changed out of his pajamas and into a plain green sweatshirt and black jeans before jogging down to give his aunt a helping hand.

"Morning, Aunt Cass." He greeted with a smile as he took over the counter as she was making lattés for their early morning customers

"Good morning." Cass greeted just as happily, "Tadashi go back upstairs and have a decent breakfast."

"I'll go do that later." Tadashi answered, "Maybe after the morning rush?"

"Oh alright sweetie." Cass smiled at her nephew before going to a table to serve orders

He minded his own business with the people, serving the orders of the ones who insisted to take their orders out and making sure he wrote the right things and giving them to his aunt for the dine-in customers.

"Mocha frappé, to go." A blonde female about the same age as Tadashi smiled at him as she spoke her order

Tadashi smiled back and nodded, "Coming right up."

He fixed the specific order given to him by the girl in a few minutes then placed it on the counter.

"That would be 2.50." He stated then the girl gave him three dollars

She waited for the change he gave after a few seconds then left the building. Tadashi sighed in relief as he finished off the last customer. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes until nine.

"Well that's the end of the deal, young man. Now go up." Cass smiled at him

Tadashi nodded then went back ip the stairs without any word of disobedience. He walked up to the kitchen and grabbed the box of cereal on the counter and the milk from the fridge. Tadashi placed them both on the table then went back to pick up a bowl and spoon. He fixed up his meal then sat down to enjoy the luxury of silence with nothing but his thoughts. His aunt was going out that afternoon to join some of her girlfriends for their monthly outing, leaving Tadashi all alone. She had agreed that he would still open the shop for the two days she was gone and Tadashi was just glad that he could help his aunt in every way possible.

The black headed boy contemplated whether he would call his friends for company or not. He supposed Honey Lemon would not mind the little visit. Fred might not show up, seeing as the blond's father was in town until New Year, and Tadashi knew how much Fred missed his father. Maybe he would call Wasabi over for a few hours or so.

Tadashi shrugged at the thought of their little reunion. It had been weeks since he had last seen his friends and maybe a get together would actually go quite well. In the little corner of his mind, he found himself thinking about his two other friends who were also in their hometowns.

His train of thought was broken when he heard his phone ring which was right above the kitchen. He stood up from his seat and, just as he was about to proceed up the stairs, heard a light thud coming from the floor above. Tadashi stopped in his tracks and looked up. His heart pounded heavily against his ribcage as his gut sent out senses, making him feel that something bad would happen.

Tadashi ever so slowly took one step after another. He contemplated on bringing a knife with him but his mind refused, thinking that he would not use it but it may actually be a big harm to his own wellbeing. Tadashi was a few steps away from the top of the stairs when his aunt called his attention.

"Tadashi, are you alright, dear?" Cass asked as she looked up at the boy

Tadashi jumped lightly at the sound his aunt made but breathed a sigh of relief nonetheless.

"I'm..." Tadashi paused for a moment, "I'm fine, Aunt Cass." He lied, not wanting his aunt to panic at the situation on hand

Cass nodded, "Oh, Tadashi, if you want to invite anyone over while I'm not around, it's fine. But no girls."

"But Aunt Cass," Tadashi nearly whined, "Honey Lemon kinda wants to come too."

"Well alright, but only Aiko." Cass stated then the boy nodded

She proceeded back down to the first floor and Tadashi let out the breath he did not know he was holding.

"It's now or never." He murmured to himself as he walked all the way to the third floor

He nearly jumped in joy when he realized that the window was just open and a bottle of water was now on the floor.

"Oh thank goodness. No intruders." He smiled

He walked over to the bottle, picked it up, and placed it back on the small table then closed the window. He jogged to his bed and picked up the phone that was on his bed. He started reading the message one of his friends sent him when he felt a hand cover his eyes slowly. He smiled lightly.

"Aunt Cass, I know it's you." He stated

There was a moment of silence between the two before the person holding his eyes closed got near to his right ear and whispered.

"But I'm not your Aunt Cass." The voice of a girl responded

Tadashi gasped when he realized that there was a stranger.

"Stand still or I'm gonna kill you personally. And you wouldn't like it." The girl stated, "You're lucky our boss chose the kind one. It'll be quick and easy."

Tadashi's heartbeat was so loud, he swore the girl heard it. The girl covered both eyes with her left arm and used her right to get a handkerchief from her pocket. She placed the cloth over Tadashi's mouth and nose. Tadashi started forcing his body away from the girl. The girl sighed, pulled out a pen from her right pocket and pressed the tip of the cap of it. An electric shock spread throughout Tadashi's body and this was enough to knock him out for about an hour or so.

* * *

**Alright so it's donedonedone. So who kidnapped Tadashi? Yes you probs know the answer, I know. But yeah, Tadashi's kidnapped so it's gonna be Hiro to the rescueeeee! Let's just hope that the inspiration comes soon because you're certainly gonna want to read the next chapter.**


	19. just a little space

"How will I tell Hiro?" Rider frowned then looked at the other people with him at the table

Jack and Hiccup gave him looks that were quite confused and quite hesitant.

"Uh, what exactly is this all about? You just sat here like no one's even here then started complaining like we knew what you're talking about." Jack stated

Rider sighed, "Fine. I lied to Hiro about when I'm going to be deployed."

Hiccup grabbed his cup of coffee and sipped as he listened intently while Jack looked like he could care less.

"I'm not due on the second of January," Rider looked at the two, "I'm due today."

Jack's eyes widened and Hiccup tried to keep the coffee in his mouth to still be in his mouth. He gulped it down then looked incredulously at Rider.

"You did not just say that you _lied _to Hiro." Hiccup stated, "_That _is a deadly sin when it comes to Hiro."

"You should go tell her. Right now. Because if you don't, she'll be all 'You should've told me!' and you're gonna have your frie-." Jack's phone rang from his pocket then answered the upcoming call, "Hello?"

The two boys looked at him as his face contorted to a disappointed frown to a horrified expression. He placed his phone down on the table and shakily got up.

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked

"Hiro. I need to get Hiro. Where is she?" Jack questioned

"In my room, but she's still sleeping." Rider answered, "Why?"

Jack sprinted off to the room as quickly as he could, the other two hot on his heels. He barged in through the door and shook Hiro awake.

"Hiro come on, wake up! This is no time to oversleep!" He exclaimed

Hiro opened her eyes then glared at the white-headed boy.

"What's your problem?" Hiro nearly snapped

"It's Tadashi." Jack announced, "He's been kidnapped."

* * *

"Is he dead?"

The girl who opened the van door rolled her eyes the millionth time that car ride. She was getting tired of answering that question which was thrown at her a couple times already.

"Of course he's not dead, you dimwit!" She yelled, nearly pulling on her raven black hair, "If he ever was, you'd see burns, blood, bruises, lacerations, and possibly not see his limbs if he was."

"Well _excuse me_." The guard who asked her responded, "Just get him up to the room. You know where."

"And it's _you _who's telling _me _that." She grumbled, "I set up that room, you know?"

"What was that?" The guard raised a brow

"Nothing." She sighed

She closed the door shut then leaned back on the seat. She looked at her left and saw the unconscious body of Tadashi Hamada. He had a black blindfold on and his hands were tied together with a tight rope.

The girl was starting to be confused as to why her boss had to hire an assassin to take care of Tadashi while _she _was literally standing a few meters away from him when he had the thought. And of all assassins it just had to be _that _girl she despised the most.

_That assassin couldn't even hurt a fly_. She thought then smirked, _Well at least if she does it wrong then the boss will change his mind._

"Better." She nodded

Tadashi shuffled in his seat lightly until she was sure he was gaining consciousness. He started moving around and speaking then the girl elbowed him at his diaphragm.

"Ow!" He winced in pain

"Just follow the instructions and you won't be hurt." She stated nonchalantly, "Well at least not yet."

"Who are you?" Tadashi would glare at the other person if he could

"I can't answer that." The girl responded, "I wouldn't if I could."

"Well..." Tadashi thought for a moment if he should just hold his tongue or keep on interrogating, "where are we going? And who asked you to kidnap me?"

The girl laughed, "As if I'd answer! You know, for a genius, you are quite dumb. Just shut up and say your last prayers because there won't be a tomorrow."

* * *

"What?!" Hiro yelled as she heard the news, "Please tell me that this is just a joke."

"I wish it was." Jack responded

Hiro jumped off the bed and ran to her room, the three boys with her. She changed into her uniform as quickly as she could and grabbed almost all of the small gadgets she deemed efficient.

"I can't believe this!" Hiro stated, "I'm not even ready!"

She combed her hair quickly then pulled it up to a tight ponytail. She sat on her bed and quickly put on her boots.

"This is unacceptable." She complained

"I'm coming with you." Rider offered

"No. You stay here. This is _my _mission." Hiro ordered, "Jack, can you open your line _now_?"

"Of course I will." He nodded

Hiro tugged at her skirt to get it as low as she could then opened her dresser and pushed the blue button inside of it. The mirror flipped around and it showed a map of the city. She grabbed a small plastic with Tadashi's hair, pulled out a strand, then placed it in a small tray. The tray scanned the hair then the map tracked where the dna holder was.

"It's Yama. I need to go." Hiro stated as she walked out the room, making her way to the basement where the motorcycles were placed

"Be safe, Hiro." Hiccup stated

"When is that? I'm a spy. It's an occupational hazard." She answered then hopped on to her slick black vehicle

She put on the helmet placed on the vehicle then drove out. The three other guys stared at her as she sped out to her mission.

"When did she learn how to drive?" Hiccup raised a brow

"I told you, it's been a long semester." Rider answered

* * *

Tadashi was pushed out of the car roughly. He tried to walk steadily with his shaky legs but could not.

"I hope you said your goodbyes already." The girl stated

There was a loud metal that was moving. Tadashi guessed that it was a metal door either moving up or down. Soon enough, the light offered by the small spaces below and above the blindfold was gone and he was sure that he was inside something. Tadashi could smell smoke, and where there is smoke, there will surely be fire, but he could not feel the heat being emanated by the fire, if there was a fire. He could hear the clanking of metal with every step he and the girl took so he thought that they were encased in a huge box of metal. He felt small things that he was stepping on or making contact with his feet and it did not feel good.

A little while later, they stopped walking then he was being forced to sit down, which he obeyed, not wanting to get hurt any further.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" He spat out

"Oh you didn't do anything to _me._ I'm just here to do my job. But my boss, well," she paused, "he had a hard time in jail, all thanks to you. But don't worry, he's safe now. He's safe, out of prison, and out to get you."

* * *

"Yama we had an agreement!" Hiro slammed her fists on the table

She was absolutely furious with Yama's plans for Tadashi.

"No one is going to get hurt during holidays, you could've waited a couple of days!" She reasoned

"Oh shut up, little girl. As if _you _spies follow that agreement." Yama responded

"Yes we do! We go offline for _weeks_ and that is because of the signed agreement." She gritted her teeth, "I cannot believe you!"

"You can never believe what I can do, Agent." He smirked

Hiro groaned as she paced back and forth across the room, murmuring her complaints all the while.

"Tell you what, I'm going to let Tadashi go today."

Hiro looked up at him.

"What's the catch?" She raised a brow

"A slower and more painful death." Yama grinned evilly, "I'm thinking maybe three days without food and water, in a room all tied up, and punishments every hour."

Hiro glared at him, "You are a monster!"

She wanted to run up to him and stab him a thousand times. She wanted to snap his neck and just get it over with. She just wanted this mission done. She wanted this over and done with with no one laying a finger on Tadashi.

But it was impossible.

"Fine." Hiro's eyes were hollow, "You win."

She felt completely defeated. She wanted to negotiate more, bargain harder to win him. But Yama was a mogul and she just could not win this. Not anymore.

* * *

Tadashi struggled to get out of the chair he was tied on. His hands were now tied to his back, the blindfold was still on and there was a long chain that tied him up to his seat. He tried to find a way to remove something, even just the blindfold so he could find a way to get out.

"Just stop it, alright? That's completely useless." The girl said, "And even if you _do _escape we're just going to find you again and this will all repeat. You wouldn't like that."

There were three loud knocks against something metal then a low, rough voice spoke.

"Get him ready, they're here." The voice said

"Excellent." The girl stated, "We're ready. Bring them in."

Tadashi's heart could not beat any faster. 'They'? Who was 'they'? The person that would kill him?

_I don't want to die yet._ Tadashi thought over and over

The metal sounded again and rays of light entered his blindfold once more. Two pairs of feet walked closer and closer to him. His breathing started to get labored and he could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and back.

"Great work." A man stated

"Y-Yama?" Tadashi uttered fearfully

"See?" The man gave a hearty laugh, "I told you he's a genius. After all, he _did _get me in prison."

Tadashi mustered up every bit of courage left to yell at the man, "I did nothing wrong, Yama! It's _your _fault that you went to jail!"

Someone was walking towards him again. He felt a rough and heavy hand pull his chin up.

"You listen here, boy. It's not my fault that I went there. It's all yours. Whoever said that _you _needed to reveal it." Yama said to him, "Everything in my life was perfect before _you _showed up. So tell me now, whose fault is it?"

He let go of the boy after a while then someone else was walking towards him. The blindfold was being removed by someone he did not know. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was lights and bright spots until his eyes could adjust to the lighting in the place he was in, where ever he was.

The first this he saw was Yama towering in front of him, a smug look on his face.

"Guess what," Yama smirked, "I win. I _always _win."

"That's correct." The same girl from before spoke from behind him

He looked up at her and remembered her features. She was short for someone who sounded intimidating. Her black hair and eyes were surely as black as her heart and that successful smirk that played on her face was ticking Tadashi off for not much reason at all.

"Do you remember now? The chandelier? The beeps?" The girl crossed her arms, "_I _did all that. So if you think you can hide from us then maybe you should think twice."

"Yes, yes, that was good." Yama scoffed, "But you should meet my baby girl." Yama continued, "Come here."

The person behind Yama started walking. Too slowly for Tadashi's taste. He did not know if it was anticipation or fear that made him want to see his perpetrator. He wanted to see this 'baby girl' but only out of curiosity then after that, he wanted to run away from her as soon as he could. The walking stopped and a thin figure stood before him.

She was clad in a black skirt and black boots that reached her thighs but her face was still hidden in the darkness. His eyes had to adjust a little more to actually see who it was and when he did, he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

"Tadashi meet my baby girl, Agent Takachiho."

And Hiro's face was in plainview. Tadashi's mouth dropped as he examined her. This was not the Hiro he knew.

"Remember this face, Tadashi, because this is the last one you'll ever see."


	20. For Your Eyes ONLY

"Remember this face, Tadashi, because this is the last face you'll ever see."

Tadashi could not believe his eyes. Were they deceiving him? Were they making hallucinations because he was so afraid? What was _this _all about?

"H-Hiro?" He shakily asked

"I'm Agent Takachiho, for your information." Hiro spoke for the first time, looking him straight into his eyes

"What's-. What are you doing? What is all this?" He furrowed his brows

"Don't you get it?" Hiro snapped, walking closer to him

She pulled out a pocket knife from her belt, flipped it open and ran the blade across Tadashi's neck. The temperature of the blade sent shivers down his spine. She got close to his ear and whispered.

"I'm here to kill you," she paused, "take your life."

Tadashi gulped then Hiro smirked. She stood straight in front of him and tilted her head to the right.

"Gotcha there." A playful smile played across her face

She looked at the blade in her hand and played with it for a while.

"What a shame, really. You could've been working _with _us. You've got potential and everyone wants you there." She looked at him once more, "Especially 'GoGo'."

He opened his eyes widely, "G-GoGo? What does he have to do with _this_?"

"He's not that name, he's Agent Rider. Former archenemy, now my partner." She sighed, "You and Aiko could've been very _very_ useful for our equipment department."

"You traitor." Tadashi muttered

"I'm not." Hiro responded, "I was never your friend. I was watching you all the time. But that's enough of what you need to know."

She walked behind him and pulled his hair closer to her. She used the knife to slice his right cheek quickly. Tadashi winced in pain and tried to pull his head back which only resulted into a painful hair pull.

"It's no use, Tadashi." Hiro glared at him, "You lose, Yama wins."

Yama smirked, "Don't go easy on him now."

"I promise I won't. Agent's honor." Hiro responded

Yama and the other girl walked out of the place then Hiro let go of Tadashi's hair. She ran quickly to his front then kneeled down, removing the chains that tied his legs to the chair.

"Tadashi are you okay?" She asked worriedly

Tadashi looked at her with curiosity.

"What?"

"I'm asking if you're okay then you just look at me." Hiro mumbled

"Wait, I thought you were 'Agent Takachiho'?" He raised a brow

"I am." Hiro nodded then pulled out the eyeliner Hiccup gave her

She traced one line across the chains and she watched as the metal disintegrated.

"Whoa." She whispered then looked at the item, "I almost killed myself that one time."

"Why aren't you explaining anything?" Tadashi nearly yelled

"Would you be quiet?" Hiro ordered then cut the rope holding his hands together

She used the same item to cut the chains around his torso. When he was finally out, Tadashi jumped on her and pinned her to the ground.

"What do you want with me?" He gritted his teeth

Hiro glared at him intensely then grabbed both his arms and used her legs to wrap around his legs and forced her body to push both her legs up and reverse their positions. Tadashi groaned in pain as his back hit the metal floor.

"I'm an elite spy and you just attacked me. Are you seriously considering your life in your actions?" Hiro asked

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just," he looked at her, "you never seemed like a bad guy to me and you're here suddenly wanting to kill me and all."

"Oh I _am_ a bad girl. A _really _bad girl. Someone you wouldn't want to cross paths with. I've killed people before, some twice your age." She explained

"Who _are _you exactly?"

"I'm a spy Tadashi, a for-hire person, a killer." She answered, "Is that enough description for you?"

"I... guess." Tadashi nodded

She stood up then helped him stand up.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tadashi asked

"Here's the plan, I'm going to hurt you a little bit more before I get you out here." She explained

_"Hiro."_ Jack said from her comm, _"Hiro this isn't a good plan. You know that Yama's also on your bad side, right?"_

"I don't care anymore." Hiro answered, "This mission is over. I don't want to do this."

_"Hiro come on, do you want to be removed out of the society?"_ Jack asked

"By all means, no. But if _this _is what it takes to stay then I'm willing to leave." Hiro sighed, "This is Agent Takachiho, logging off. Forever."

She removed her earpiece and threw it to the floor. She crushed it with her foot then looked back at Tadashi.

"Now about that plan." She continued, "Hold out your arm."

A vibration coming from one of her belt pockets stopped her from putting another wound on Tadashi. She sighed then pulled out her phone and placed it on her ear.

"What?!" She furrowed her brows, "I'm in the middle of something here!"

_"Hiro I know that this seems like the only solution left but please reconsider." _Jack answered

"I don't want to." Hiro responded weakly

_"What ever happened to the tough and rough Hiro we used to know?"_ He asked

"She's dead. She's long gone."

_"Hiro, it's me." _Another voice took over the phone

"Rider." Hiro whispered, "I don't know what to do anymore."

_"Hiro our promise. Remember that." _Rider stated

"I don't want to do this anymore. It's gonna kill me if I kill Tadashi. This is too much." Hiro replied, "It's either you're with me or you're against me."

Silence was heard from the other line.

"I knew it." She said, "I'll be hiding. Don't go bother fi-."

_"Helicopter incoming in a minute, Hiro." _Jack was once again the speaker, _"Be quick."_

Hiro put her phone back to her pocket and proceeded to put several wounds on Tadashi.

"I'm sorry." Hiro said with every pierce she made on his body

Tadashi was putting almost all of his weight on the wall next to him. He was breathing heavily and his eyelids were beginning to droop.

"No don't sleep." Hiro stated

She pulled down her left glove then proceeded to cut her left forearm. She smeared the blood that escaped her on Tadashi's shirt and cut open Tadashi's clothing a little bit more. She pulled her glove back then put Tadashi on her back and hoped that the copter coming to get her was close. And it was. The loud sound of the vehicle coming nearer was what made her have the energy to carry the older boy. She quickly dragged him in to the copter and laid him down. She spotted a huge can filled with oil inside the warehouse they were in then pulled out her laser gun. She climbed up the copter then shot it once. The can of oil exploded and started to engulf the place in fire. The copter started to rise up and she ran to go to where the pilot was.

"Rider!" She smiled at him then sat down on the seat next to him, "Quick. Get me to the Lucky Cat."

"Hiro, I can't bring him there. You shouldn't even _be _there." Rider responded

"This is _my _mission and all actions will be based upon _my_ decisions." Hiro stated, "And _that_ is an order, Agent Rider."

Rider rolled his eyes, "Good to have you back, Agent Takachiho."

* * *

"Bring him inside." Hiro said as she helped put Tadashi on Rider's back

She opened up the door and let the two enter first. The first thing she saw inside was the vacant café and Cass panicking with policemen with her. As soon as the older woman saw Tadashi, she ran up to them and offered a seat for him as quickly as she could.

"Tadashi! What happened to him?" Cass asked the two

Rider placed Tadashi on the chair then kneeled down on the ground as he tried to calm Cass down.

"No need to explain. Where's your first aid kit?" Hiro asked

"In his room, but wha-."

Before Cass could finish her statement, Hiro had already dashed to the stairs with Rider.

"Hiro I think I should go get it." Rider offered as the two of them went up the stairs

"This is no time for that, Rider." Hiro argued then reached the third floor

She went around the room, looking for the first aid kit but before she could, a photograph that was in a frame hung above a small pink bed caught her attention. She stopped looking for the kit and stared at the photo, examining the people in it. There was most certainly Tadashi as a kid, his features still sort of the same that Hiro could actually distinguish him out of the four people. The older man in the picture looked like him. Hiro guessed that this was his father. The little girl with her short black hair in pigtails looked familiar to her. And the older woman whom Hiro assumed to be his mother looked familiar too. _Too _familiar.

"Hiro?" Rider called as he went over to her, "I found the first aid kit. Let's go."

She followed him back down and started on fixing the wounds she inflicted on him.

"We're really sorry Aunt Cass but we can't offer any explanation right now." Rider said to the older woman who had just started to calm down

"I just don't get why." Cass stated, "Tadashi's been such a kind boy. Who would want to kidnap him?"

Hiro sighed. She was getting tired of the woman's questions that it was starting to become a good choice to answer than to delay.

"Alright I'm telling." Hiro started, "It was Yama. Yama wanted him dead because Tadashi got Yama in prison."

Cass was silent for a while.

"How-. How did you find him?" Cass asked weakly

Hiro bit her lip then looked at her co-agent.

"I... I didn't." Hiro breathed in deeply, "I was the one hired to..." she paused, "I was hired by Yama to kill him." She finished shakily

The word tasted foreign on her tongue. Kill. It seemed like a new word to her but it was not. Hiro has had a fair share of people to kill. And with her tender age, it was very surprising. It was years after her first kill that it hit her. She was killing people. She was taking lives that could have been long and happy. She was doing it to many people that had done absolutely _nothing _to her. And now she was almost to take the life of an innocent student who was most likely the world's hope for technologic evolution.

She realized that the first person she killed back when she was fourteen could have been the president of a country. The man she shot in the head could have had the potential of being a teacher who was to have a student who would make the world better. The woman she stabbed in her sleep could have been the mother of a future scientist who would discover the solution to not ruin the very fabrics of space during time travel. There were many possibilities for people.

And she took them all.

"You did _this _to him?" Cass asked, completely void of emotion

Hiro sank in her seat, realizing what she had done. She grabbed Rider's right arm tightly as if it depended on her life.

"Rider I'm," she could not find the correct words to say, "what have I done? All those people, Tadashi. They just-."

"Don't think about that." Rider stated, trying to be strong for her, "You're not what you think you are."

He continued fixing Tadashi's wounds for a while and it was silent the whole time. Cass seemed to have been processing the whole thing and Hiro seemed to have felt like trash about _everything _she had done in the past. A little while later, Tadashi had gained consciousness but was still a bit light headed.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." Cass hugged her nephew lightly

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Rider asked lightly

Hiro could only shake her head no.

"I, Rider," she looked at his eyes, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Rider asked

"Tadashi?" She called, catching the attention of the older one, "Why do you have a picture of my mother?"

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuun. I told you that you wouldn't sort of guess it. It's kinda hard that... yeaaaah. Anyways, did you know that I actually told you that Hiro had intentions of killing Tadashi even _before _this moment? Let's recall:

Chapter number: Title

10: Hey Say  
11: Intriguing Though  
12: Rider the Agent  
13: Only the finest of Dates  
14: Kid and Aunt  
15: I'll make Sure  
16: Losing Hope  
17: Life is an Illusion

Fix the capitals (bolded) letters together and it says...

HIROKILLSTADASHI = HIRO KILLS TADASHI

Tadaaaaa! See? I told you that I've told you before!


	21. How I Met Your Mother

"What? What do you mean?" Tadashi asked

"Oh no." Rider groaned

"You have a picture of my mom there in your room." Hiro explained, "It was... it was a family picture."

Tadashi's eyes widened as he tried his best to go closer to Hiro. He hugged her with all the might his body allowed him to offer all the while Hiro just sitting, motionless.

"I knew it." Tadashi murmured against Hiro's hair, "I knew that you weren't dead."

Hiro's tears welled up and ran down her face. She tried to keep her sobs to herself but only failing, resulting Tadashi to hug her even tighter.

"I've been looking for you for so long." Tadashi could not help but smile

"And you're better off without me." Hiro said then pushed him away

She wiped her tears then stood up, "You and Aunt Cass should move as far away as possible before sundown. Somewhere you can go untracked. Somewhere no one and I mean _no one_ knows you. Change your identities and don't challenge another mogul." She shook her head no, "There's a very slim chance of having another agent who won't try to kill you." She looked at the other agent, "Let's go Rider."

She started walking out of the building but Rider already had a hand grasped on one of hers.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything about yourself that not even Tooth knows." Rider stated

Hiro turned around and furrowed her brows.

"You had amnesia back when you were seven. Your mother was there in the car with you and so was your father." Rider spilled, "Now sit down before I continue."

Hiro sighed but obeyed, occupying the space next to Rider.

"The car crash wasn't an accident." Rider continued, "It was planned. It was a plan gone wrong."

Rider regretted ever starting the topic. He never wanted to see Hiro so devastated and with her life story at hand, there was just no way that she would not be.

Everything was in place for Hiro's day nine years ago. She and her parents were in a trip to go to a convention her mother was supposed to go to and Hiro could not simply be left alone. The bouncy seven year old sat in her chair with a huge grin on her face.

"Are we there yet?" Hiro asked her parents

"No dear." her mother responded

Hiro nodded then looked out the window. The trees were passing by quickly and the clouds were too. Hiro smiled at the inanimate objects outside in wonder, especially the sun that was being covered by the clouds. As a seven year old, Hiro understood that these were not following her but it still amazed her young mind how they seemed to be.

The car began to slow down and a traffic jam began to build up. She noticed that the sun did not show up anymore and the white and fluffy clouds were beginning to be replaced by the dark and ominous clouds. Thunder started sounding off and a bright flash of lightning made Hiro cower in her seat.

"Mom," she shakily called

Her mother went to get her from the back of the car and placed Hiro in her lap. The rain started pouring down heavily and Hiro hugged her mother tight. The traffic started lessening as the cars went different directions. Half an hour later, there were few to none cars left around them so their trip was not very long. The wind howled heavily and the rain still poured. Hiro had fallen asleep on her mother's lap long before at the start of the rain. The road began to be slippery so Hiro's father slowed the pace of the car a little bit.

It was a smooth drive from there until a speeding car overtook them on their right turn. Hiro's father quickly and immediately turned the wheel to the left as to avoid the collision with the other car. Her father lost control of the wheel and shifted a hard right and drifted to the other lane.

Hiro's parents gripped tightly on whatever they could get their hands on. Hiro's mother looked at her husband and quickly checked if he was fine.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, breathing labored

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What about Hiro?" Her father responded

"She's here." Her mother stated, hugging the small figure in her lap, "We should turn right before-."

A loud honk of a truck was heard and they only had enough time to see a pair of lights go their way before the truck hit their car.

"Your father was severely injured but nobody knew that it was him in the car." Rider stated, "His face was so distorted that no one could recognize him. Your mother was the only one whom they knew so they also knew who you were. That's why the people there named you Hiro Takachiho."

"So..." Hiro squinted, "So how did _you _know?"

"Field study. I told you that I did background checks for _everybody_. I just learned that last year and when we were called to see who was going after Tadashi I didn't want to say it to them anymore." Rider answered, "I'm sorry that I hid this to you but you're not Hiro Takachiho, she doesn't have records, you're Hiro _Hamada_."

Hiro took a sharp inhale of breath. She bit her lip and grasped Rider's hand tightly.

"All this time, you _knew_." She murmured, "And you didn't tell me from the start."

"Look it's not my job to tell you, not anymore. I wanted to take care of Tadashi and pull him out of trouble." Rider replied

"Alright." Hiro stated then turned to the other two people in the room, "You two. Get out of this country right now."

"Wha-. Hiro you just met your family and yoh're expecting them to move away as far as possible?" Rider grabbed Hiro's shoulders and shook her, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Rider I can find them again but if Yama catches him alive then I won't have one anymore." Hiro explained

Rider sighed, defeated.

"I'll, we'll help you pack." He said

They fixed all the things Cass and Tadashi needed but not enough to make others suspicious.

"I want to hold a funeral for Tadashi." Hiro announced, "I want to see his face in the obituaries."

* * *

Two weeks later...

Hiro walked in an elevator of the Yamashita Industries. She pushed the button for the roof deck and waited until she got there. The doors opened and she proceeded to walk up to the clear glass door waiting for her at the other side.

_Clack... Clack... Clack..._

The doors opened as her presence was detected.

"Of course, of course," a deep voice said

The chair turned to face her and the person on it smiled at her.

"I assume you've got good news?" Yama asked

Hiro smirked then walked forward. She threw a bundle of newspapers on the table, front showing the page he desired. He held it up to see his face and laughed.

"This is why I never doubted you." He announced, "Your pay will be doubled at the end of the month, expect that."

Hiro smiled at him, "Good. But there's one more thing I ask."

"Go ahead."

Hiro glared at him darkly, "Don't you dare call for me. Ever. Again."

She turned around and walked away from him, going back downstairs. She was met by her co-agent outside.

"So what else did you do there?" Rider asked

"Nothing much. He's lucky I didn't kill him for killing my parents and making me kill my brother." Hiro shrugged

"But seriously, I'm really sorry for your parents. We only wanted to kidnap you at the convention but he had other plans." Rider commented

"I'm just lucky you were there to pick me up in the wreckage." Hiro smiled up at him

The day was still clear to Rider. He was also on the same road that very hour and he saw the incident with his own eyes. For a nine year old, it was absolutely traumatizing but when his father stopped the car, he jumped down and ran to the crash. He looked inside the window despite her mother calling him to get back inside. He heard a soft cry coming from the inside. He knocked on the window and then a crying girl not older than him turned to him. He asked her to pull the window down and helped her crawl out the small space.

"Do you know what happened?" She cried at him

He shook his head no.

"Do you... do you know my name?" She asked

Again, he shook his head no.

Soon enough, his parents ran up to him and got him and two men in black went to get the girl. The girl who was absolutely clueless about everything went with the two men. She was put into an ambulance and was sent off to who knows where.

"Earth to Rider." Hiro called as she waved her hands in front of his face

He snapped out of his stupor then looked at her.

"Where did you board them?" Hiro asked

"They're off to Asia, you know, Japan?" Rider replied

"I wish I could've been with them." She stated weakly

"Yeah but that can be in another time." Rider said, "Right now, we need to think of an explanation why the three of us won't be going to SFIT."

"Oh, I took care of that already." Hiro nodded, "So you're still going to Georgoslavia?"

"Yeah, it's sad to go, though." Rider replied

Hiro smiled warmly at him, "Well we'll still see each other, right?"

"Of course we would." Rider responded, "It would be sad to not see my girlfriend anymore, right?"

Hiro grinned at him and hugged him tightly before raising off to the headquarters.

* * *

Okay no, let's stop it there. Let's stop it there before I spoil one too many things for the finale which will probably be tomorrow. It's sad to see this story go buuuuut look at all the plotholes. LOOK! This just screams for a sequel, especially the final chapter but I'm still not sure so let's see.


	22. Till the end of time

**Final chapter everybody!**

* * *

Aiko walked out of the door, first thing in the morning. A small smile adorned her face as she saw another peaceful snow day with the children already playing in the cold and fluffy snow.

"Hi Aiko!" A child greeted as she walked up to her mailbox

Aiko grinned up at the kid, "Hi."

Her hands gripped about three envelopes in the mailbox. She looked at them and saw two bills and a letter from Hiro. She opened up the envelope that came from her friend and started reading.

_"Dear Aiko,_  
_It's been a while since we actually saw each other, I wasn't even there in Tadashi's wake."_

Aiko's face turned gloomy at the mention of her friend. It had been exactly three days after his burial and it devastated her greatly because one of the best people in her life had died and just left her alone with not one goodbye. What was even sadder was the fact that they had a plan to have a get together that very same day. Oh if only she went there earlier then the incident would not have happened.

_"And I'm really sorry for not being there for all of you but I have three things to confess."_

Confess? What did Hiro have to say? For all Aiko knew she already told her almost everything. What was left to tell?

_"First off, GoGo isn't going to SFIT anymore. And he wasn't just a student. He is a spy who wants to get you for recruitment because the headquarters saw you as a potential gadget maker."_

Aiko had to stop reading. _Her _as a gadget maker for spies? It seemed crazy. And moreso, her _friend_ GoGo was a _spy_? How could this letter get any weirder?

* * *

_"And I'm gonna try and keep on studying on SFIT. I figured that was sort of good news since I could answer all your questions."_

Wasabi nodded in agreement. It was so surreal that GoGo was a spy.

"But how did you know all this?" Wasabi whispered to himself then kept on reading

* * *

_"Also, I know these stuff because I'm also not just a student but a spy. I'm providing you with all these information because I trust you that you will not ever reveal these things to anybody."_

Fred was jumping in joy. His friend, no correction, his _friends _were spies. What was better than that?

"Frederick what are you doing?" His father, Stan, asked as he saw his son

"Dad! I have to tell you this but we'll keep it as a secret." Fred could no longer contain his joy, "My friends Hiro and GoGo are spies!"

"Spies? Who?" Stan raised a brow

Fred went back to the paper in his hands, "It says here that they are Agents Takachiho and Rider."

"_Oh_ those two." Stan nodded

"Wait, you know them?" Fred asked

"I've _lived _with them." Stan chuckled, "Back when you were with your mother. Now what else is written there?"

* * *

_"And before I end this, I want you to take a seat because this is gonna be a surprise and a secret that we will take to our graves. By the end of this, there will be six of us that knows this."_

Aiko furrowed her brows. There were _more_ secrets?

_"Tadashi's not dead. He's alive. He's hidden somewhere in Japan. I don't know where Agent Rider hid him and Cass but they're somewhere safe, I can guarantee. But he's not gonna be called Tadashi and Cass won't be called Cass. Don't ever mention this to anyone. I'm a spy and I know how to find you if I catch wind that you're spreading this."_

Aiko bit her tongue. _Alright, Hiro, our secrets only._

_"Oh, one last thing, I'm actually Tadashi's younger sister, so, yeah. I don't know if this is relevant or something but I just wanted that out._  
_\- Hiro "Takachiho" Hamada"_

* * *

Hiro was called in by her bosses to the main office. The last time she was in that room was the day she was sent off to hunt Tadashi and now, almost six months later, she was back because of who knows why.

"As you should have known, your latest mission was a great success, congratulations agent." Their boss announced

"I... I try." Hiro tried to put up her arrogant façade

"And with this, you get to have doubled pay _and_,"

"And what?" Hiro raised a brow

"And another mission."

Hiro's eyes widened. There was just no way that she was going back there ever again.

"The offer's flattering but no." Hiro shook her head no, "I'm sorry but I have to decline."

"But Takachiho, this is a send-out mission and the client's bigger than-."

"I don't care if the client is the most powerful man in the planet, Callaghan!" Hiro yelled, "_You _sent me out to kill your best student and _that _is the last person I will ever kill. And that's final!"

The aging man was taken aback.

"Why?" Callaghan furrowed his brows, "We're talking business here, kid! This mission will create your name in this industry and you're declining?"

"Oh I'm not only declining but I'm resigning." Hiro stood her ground, "I don't want to have anything to do with you _and _this organization."

"Takachiho, I think it's best you get your sleep for the night. I think you're just tired." Callaghan tried to stay calm

"No. I am not just tired. I'm sick of all this madness. I'm moving out. For good."

Hiro marched out the room and went straight to hers and started packing her things.

"Where do you suppose you're going?" Jack had a gloomy expression on

She looked up and frowned up at her big brother.

"I don't even know." She murmured, "But I'm not staying here. Not anymore."

Jack sighed, "I knew this day would come." He gave her a piece of paper, "Your last paycheck. Hopefully it'll last you at least three months."

Hiro grabbed it from him and hugged the taller boy tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered in his ear

"Hey don't say that, I'll still be seeing you. I won't lose contact, I promise. And if you ever need financial aid, don't hesitate to call me." Jack responded, "And who knows, maybe in a few years I'll get the courage to get out of this dump and, you know, maybe actually start living and start a family."

"I'll see you on the other side then." Hiro smiled warmly at him

She finished packing her clothing, leaving all of her gadgets, except her phone, behind. She took one last look at the place and visited Hiccup one last time.

"Take care." Hiccup said as he clutched the tiny girl in his arms, "Stop by anytime you want. You're welcome, you know that."

Hiro nodded and waved her goodbyes to everyone. She carried her bag around the place for a while until she got tired and decided to stay at her and Rider's make-up home for the night.

* * *

Hiro woke up at about 7 in the morning, her usual waking time, not because of an alarm or her body clock, but because of a rustling in the kitchen. Without any gadget, Hiro was absolutely afraid of what was to happen when she heard steps coming closer to the room. She had invited hiding and cowering under the bed as an option but she was a spy and spies do not hide. Instead, she readied herself at whatever the intruder was going to do. The doorknob twisted then the door opened. Hiro was about to jam her head against the intruder's stomach until she smelled food and looked up only to see Rider holding a tray of food.

"I thought you were in Georgoslavia!" Hiro's smile reached her ears

"And I thought you were in the headquarters." Rider stated the put down the tray

Hiro attacked him with a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Hiro I've been gone for a week." Rider chuckled

"I know." Hiro said, still not letting go

"And we've been talking all night every night." Rider added

"Mhm." Hiro nodded

He chuckled once more and hugged Hiro back.

"And I missed you." Hiro finished

Rider kissed her forehead then pried her off his body.

"I know but right now, you really need to eat." He stated

Hiro once more nodded and obeyed his command.

"So are you still going to Georgoslavia?" Hiro asked

"Nope." Rider shook his head no, "I declined. There were some killings involved again. Maybe about five people?"

"Five?" Hiro felt sadness for those five innocent people to be killed

"Yeah but they're just drug pushers so the killing only comes if it's only absolutely necessary." Rider continued, "Meanwhile I didn't quit but I was put back as a background checker. Which means I get to spend all my life _outside_ the headquarters."

Hiro's grin could not get any wider than the one on her face at the moment.

"That means we could go to SFIT together!" She nearly yelled

"Not quite, I need to check every now and then so I can't go back for the semester. But I'll try again next year, who knows?" He shrugged

* * *

It was back to school for the four of them after a few more weeks of waiting. Hiro was bombarded with hugs from Honey Lemon on the first time they saw each other.

"Oh thank goodness, Hiro! He's alive and I'm just so happy." She grinned brightlt, "When can we see him? I wanna visit him!"

Hiro gave an amused smile at the girl who was basically vibrating in joy.

"Relax, relax, we're going to see him soon enough but it's us who have to go there." Hiro explained

"Road trip!" Fred cheered

"Shh." Hiro smiled at them, "This'll be our huge tiny secret, remember?"

The three other teens nodded and proceeded to talk about the rest of their Christmas vacation as they headed off inside the school.

* * *

**Four years later...**

"Oh come on, Rider. Is the blindfold really necessary?" Hiro pouted as she was lead to who knows where by her four-year boyfriend

"Yes it is." Rider grinned

He guided her up a hill then made her sit down on a wooden seat. He slowly removed the blindfold from her eyes then when she caught sight of what was in front of her, she gasped and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Hi." The older man who was all too familiar to her waved at her

Hiro bit down on her lip then looked up at her boyfriend standing behind her. He gave her a warm smile then tilted his head towards the other one with them. Hiro stood up and wrapped the other one in a tight embrace, his cap and sunglasses nearly falling off.

"Tadashi." She murmured as she buried her head in his chest, "Oh Tadashi, I've missed you so much."

Tadashi patted her head gently, "I've missed you too Hiro."

"I figured, since you didn't get to see him after we hid him you missed him so much." Rider stated, "So there's my gift for you. Happy anniversary Hiro."

Hiro smiled back at him then motioned for him to join the hug. Hiro hugged two of the greatest men in her life and it was everything she could ever dream of. A little while later, the three of them were eating their brunch while talking about their lives. Tadashi had to wear a disguise as to not get him recognized by anybody and they had to call him 'Teddy' instead.

"Hiro?"

Hiro looked up at the caller of her name, "Yeah?"

"I've been," Rider gulped, "I've been meaning to ask you this one simple favor."

"Well what is it?" Hiro asked

"It's... something big and," Rider sighed, "Hiro I know that being my girlfriend is the biggest favor I could ever ask of you but can we be more?" Rider shook his head, "I, I mean," he pulled out a box from his pocket and placed it on the table before sliding it off to Hiro's spot, "will you marry me?"

Hiro looked flabbergasted at the box that sat in front of her. With shaky hands, she opened up the box and saw a simple silver ring with a small diamond in the middle.

"Rider," Hiro furrowed her brows, "Rider I... I don't understand. You know that I can't love you that way bu-."

"But that doesn't even matter to me anymore, Hiro. I just want the perfect girl in my life to be with me forever." Rider interrupted, "So what do you say? Partners forever?"

Hiro nodded giddily, "Partners forever."

Rider beamed brightly then put the ring in Hiro's left ring finger. Hiro had quite some time to admire the new ring that adorned her finger until they all heard a loud _bang_. Hiro's body jolted a bit forward just split seconds after it was heard. Rider looked around curiously for the source of the sound.

"Huh? What was that?" Rider raised a brow then looked back at Hiro

Meanwhile, Hiro blanched quickly when she put a hand over her stomach and saw blood already dripping out her body and soaking her shirt.

"Oh no, Hiro!" Rider jumped from his seat and barely had time to catch Hiro before she fell on the ground, "Quick, get an ambulance!"

Hiro's vision started to become fuzzy and blurry and she had a strong urge to throw up on the ground but did not have energy to do so. Her sight was becoming darker and darker with every blink she made. And all the while the two guys were panicking, she saw a figure, clad in all black, get up from the bushes directly in front of her. The person smirked at her before blowing off the steam coming from the gun he or she just used and one whisper was all Hiro could hear before passing out: _You lose, we win_.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand cut! That's a wrap everybody! Thank you for reading with me and thank you for _everything_! But yeah seriously, I'm not kidding, this _is_ the end of Friends and Foes and this is actually planned... from chapter one. Sooooo see you on the next story? I've got about three weeks left of semestral break and my imagination is going to drive me crazy if I don't let it out... or is that Gravity Falls that's driving me crazy? Oh whatever!**


End file.
